Fear is Greater than Love
by tigglywiggly
Summary: Ichigo hated Grimmjow with a burning passion. He would always be pushed around by the blue haired prick. What will Ichigo do when Grimmjow starts to show affection towards him? M for language and future references, plus some violence. AU story, pretty angsty.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo looked down at the exam in front of him.

He sighed under his breath.

"_Fuck_."

He knew staying up to a ungodly hour last night would have there consequences. Talking online until two in the morning before a test was going to cause some difficulties with his learning. Even though he didn't really care. He was passing nearly every class with ease. He had a good social life and everything was peachy...well not really. Let's say that their was one person who got to him every time, liked to _fuck _with people's heads and was an absolute asshole. Ichigo looked to the desk at the end of his row. That bright blue hair stood out amongst everything.

Grimmjow, _Grimmjow _Jaegerjaquez.

He cursed that name. Ever since he started going to Karakura high, he's had Grimmjow and his "gang" follow him around and push him around. Ichigo sighed. He hated Grimmjow and the shit he had to put up with from him.

Grimmjow saw ichigo look at him and smirked while mouthing, "what the fuck are you looking at prick?"

Ichigo growled under his breath. He cant believe this guy, what an asshole. Ichigo turned and looked at his exam he had to complete, well _try_ to.

Ichigo stepped out of the classroom and started to walk to his locker when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the other direction. Ichigo turned around to look at who was man-handling him. Ichigo rolled his eyes when he noticed it was Grimmjow.

No fucking surprise here.

Ichigo scowled and pulled his arm out of his clasp.

"what the fuck are you doing Grimmjow!" Ichigo roared.

Grimmjow smirked and turned to him.

"You got some guts giving me a dirty look in class _Kurosaki_." Grimmjow glared at Ichigo and slammed his fist into the locker behind Ichigo's head, making him jump.

"Wait.._what_? I never gave you a dirty look I was looking out the window you asshole!"

Ichigo was getting pissed off with this prick, showing his ugly head in his life.

How dare Grimmjow accuse him of giving him a dirty look!

"I'll give you a warning then, how about that kurosaki? Since i'm feeling _generous_."

Grimmjow got close maintained eye-contact. His blue eyes where digging into his soul, devouring it slowly and painfully. Ichigo looked away, he couldn't look at them any longer, they where giving him a headache.

With no warning Grimmjow swung his fist into Ichigo's rib cage. Ichigo eyes widened, as he starts to break out into a coughing fit, hoping to retain his oxygen intake.

"This is my only warning Kurosaki. Next time I will make you wish you were never born. You got that?"

Grimmjow stared for the last time and let Ichigo go, before walking down the hallway, appearing out of sight, Ichigo whimpered in pain.

He slid down the lockers onto the floor, trying to breathe again**. **

That fucking dog.

I'll _kill_ him.

He hated the way Grimmjow treated him.

The way he called him "Kurosaki" instead of Ichigo.

He acted like he was born in a fucking cave, full of animals. He was more animal like then human.

Ichigo pulled himself up and slowly walked to his locker, trying to forget about the pain blooming in his rib cage.

School had finally ended and Ichigo was relieved. He was sick of Grimmjow and couldn't wait to get home.

Ichigo hated to be alone. All of his friends were at the prestigious academy on the other side of town. Rukia, Renji, Chad, Inoue, Ishida. He missed them all. Ichigo got his bag from his locker, before closing it. He made his way down the stairs and out of the school yard, through the gates. He started to walk home, when he couldn't help but noticed he was being followed.

There was only one tall, lanky prick at school and that was Nnoitra, Nnoitra Gilga.

Nnoitra was one of Grimmjow's friends, actually his closest friend. Ichigo started to walk a bit faster, turning down a side street.

I swear he's following me.

He's probably is going to tell Grimmjow where I live so he can kill me in my sleep.

Ichigo started to panic a little.

No, no don't panic, i'll just go and wal-. Ichigo's thoughts were cut off when he saw a car slow down and near him. He looked at the driver and swore to himself.

Blue, blue hair was at the wheel of that car.

Grimmjow stopped and the window went down.

"Hey Kurosaki, do you need a lift?" Grimmjow cackled and grinned.

"Grimmjow stop mocking me, ok? i've had enough of your shit and you're always coming after me, you mock me and you hurt me, so why don't you fuck off!"

Grimmjow laughed and looked at Ichigo.

"Awww, why don't you go have a cry to your mummy"

Ichigo froze and looked down to the pavement.

His Mum died in a car crash when he was only a little kid. It was raining and she said she only needed a couple of things from the store, saying she would be back soon. She was driving and the rain made the road conditions worse. Her car lost control when she turned the corner and the car crashed into a pole, which killed her instantly. Ichigo waited outside for hours, in return of his Mother, but of course, she never returned _alive_. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo.

"Whats up Kurosaki? Did I hit a nerve?" Grimmjow smirked.

That smirk, Ichigo hated it.

Ichigo could just rip off his smug face.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, if looks could kill Grimmjow would of been dead a while ago.

Grimmjow looked at him and turned back to his steering wheel. Ichigo came to the car door. Grimmjow turned and looked at him.

"Later Kurosaki." Grimmjow clicked his car in reverse and started to slowly reverse.

Ichigo was not finished.

Ichigo walked after Grimmjow's reversing car.

"Come back here you piece of shit!"

Grimmjow stopped the car and stepped out, while eyeing off Ichigo.

Grimmjow walked towards Ichigo while muttering curses under his breath.

"Im not finished G-Grimmjow!"

Oh great. This is the perfect time to stutter, Ichigo though sarcastically.

"Oh, really Kurosaki, because I just realised that i'm not fuckin' finished either you orange haired brat."

Oh why did Ichigo's hair have to be dragged into this all the God _damn _time?

Ichigo glared at him.

"Well thats fucking great you blue haired prick." Ichigo glared at Grimmjow.

Who in Gods name would dye there hair blue.._ blue_ for Christ's sake.

Grimmjow stared and stepped out of his car and walked up to Ichigo, casually like nothing in the world was going to happen.

This pissed off Ichigo more.

Grimmjow could just imagine going over and poking Kurosaki's eyes out and beating him to a pulp. No one would care, in fact everyone would praise Grimmjow for the good work of getting rid of the brat.

He snapped back to reality.

"Its natural. So why don't you turn around and go home Kurosaki, maybe even go have a cry to your mummy."

Ichigo jumped on Grimmjow and managed to slam him to the ground. Ichigo was blind with anger and shook Grimmjow violently, tugging and pulling at his school collared shirt.

"You know what maybe I would do that if she wasn't fucking dead!"

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo, wide-eyed. That look slowly turned into a glare and a snarl at him. Grimmjow wasn't going to let Ichigo have him. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow close to his face and punched him, quite hard. Grimmjow winced softly under his breath, unheard by Ichigo. He could feel the blood slowly building up at the back of his nose. Ichigo got up and let Grimmjow go.

He had enough of this shit and what was happening around him.

Ichigo started to walk off, down the road slowly. Grimmjow growled, while getting up and walked towards him wiping the blood off his mouth, with a snarl on his face. Grimmjow was bigger then Ichigo and way more muscular. He could kill Ichigo if he at least tried. Ichigo turned and saw Grimmjow after him and decided to, maybe, walk a little faster.

"You fucking idiot Kurosaki, you think you can beat me! You wimpy bastard! I'll fucking snap your spine!"

Grimmjow caught up with Ichigo, who started to run in fright, in the direction of his house. His _safety_.

Grimmjow grabbed him and stopped Ichigo in his tracks.

Fuck.

Grimmjow was going to kill him.

Grimmjow raised his fist and pummeled Ichigo until Ichigo collapsed to the foot path, unable to breath properly. Ichigo whimpered in pain and Grimmjow looked down, manically laughing. Ichigo slowly got up, after retaining his breath again, wiping his mouth and nose.

Shit.

Blood.

Grimmjow punched Ichigo again and went to for the last time but something grabbed his

fists and pulled it back.

"Damn it Nnoitra! let me hit him again" Grimmjow growled.

"Grimmjow, don't cha think your wastin' your time on 'dis puny boy?"

Ichigo looked at them both and slowly turned and walked the other direction. Nnoitra Gilga, just saved me from getting my arse kicked, i'm some what grateful. Grimmjow pushed Nnoitra off him.

"Fine."

Grimmjow turned and saw Ichigo limping and clutching the wall next to him slowly moving his sore, aching body down the road.

"Kurosaki I will make your life _hell_, you hear me, you wimpy prick".

Ichigo stopped and shouted back.

"It's already hell you fucking idiot!"

Ichigo kept walking and sighed.

What was going to await him now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stumbled home, slowly and whined in pain. God, he hated the fact that Grimmjow just kicked his ass. But he was kinda glad it was the weekend and he could have two days away from the bastard. Ichigo unlocked the door, walking in with his head down, so his sisters couldn't see the blood stain and wouldn't have to worry about him.

"AFTERNOOOOOON ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" Isshin yelled, while propelling a flying kick to Ichigos head.

Ichigo looked up a split second later, to find a foot to his face and getting flung back into the kitchen table. Glasses and plates where smashed all around Ichigo.

"Gahh... what the hell Dad.!" Ichigo muttered while helping himself up, letting out a loud groan. _Great_, now his ribs where hurting ten times worse now. It was like they where going to collapse in. Ichigo wiped his nose again and his palm was stained red, _again_.

"Ichigo i'm disappointed. Is there something on your mind? Because you could of dodged that so easily, my boy! you can tell your Pa whats going on!"

Ichigo looked at Isshin and sighed.

"Dad, there is nothing wrong, Im just a little tired, thats all."

_Lies._

Ichigo hated to lie, but he didn't really want to talk about it, especially to his goofy Father.

Isshin looked at Ichigo for a moment and sighed inwardly. He might as well go along with the lies, since Ichigo doesn't want to talk to him about it.

"Are you sure it's not girl troubles my boy?" Isshin said while putting his hands on his chest.

"Because your Mother and I didn't have these problems because we where so madly in love and that's how you where brought into the world..." Ichigo had walked to his room, while his father was rambling on about something incoherent in the background. He really didn't want to know how he was born or _made._

Ichigo stripped out of his uniform and threw it on to the floor. He heard the thud of this phone landing on the floor with his school uniform, but he didn't really care. He put on a gray shirt and black trackies. Ichigo soon walked to the bathroom, to scrub off the blood stain on his face and hands, from the blue haired bastard.

He watched the crimson colour slowly wash down the basin. He was pissed. Growling to himself, Ichigo walked back to his room and flopped on to his bed.

Why did he have to get shoved around?

Ichigo placed has hands behind his head, looking up to the white ceiling. He missed his friends heaps and he wanted to get out of the house. Ichigo stood up and got his phone out of his crinkled, floor ridden, school shirt pocket. He texted Chad and Rukia.

'Hey Guys U up too do something tonight? :)'

Ichigo closed his phone and looked at the 15 charm on his phone. The gold lining shimmered as his window shone light into his room.

A few minutes later his phone vibrated in his hand. Ichigo flipped open his phone. He had gotten a text from Chad.

'Hey, sorry Ichigo I cannot do anything tonight, Im studying for exams. Maybe next week?'

Ichigo stared at the text and sighed. Why does school always get in the way? Ichigo replied back Chad;

'Next week sounds good. c u soon.'

Knowing Rukia, studying for exams is probably what she's doing at the moment. Ichigo got up and got his scooter keys.

Why didn't he ride it to and from school?

He didn't want to pay for petrol every week. Besides, it was walking distance from his house.

Ichigo popped his head out of his bedroom door and yelled.

"Dad i'm going out!, be back soon!" Ichigo ran through the kitchen, scooping up his helmet, opening the front door and walked out. He went to the garage and got his black scooter out, which he named Zangetsu. While doing up his white helmet, he started Zangetsu up and drove out of the garage, heading down the street, towards Urahara's music and beats store. Ichigo turned down the street and parked out the front of the store and took off his helmet, which he sat on the seat of his scooter and walked inside.

"Welcome~!" Urahara called out from the glass counter, hiding the lower half of his face behind a white paper fan.

"H-hello" Ichigo stammered.

Ichigo was in need of music and he knew Urahara's was good for their selection of _good _music.

Ichigo looked around for the 'Metal' section of the store and walked towards it, trudging across the carpet, which had little and big black music notes spread across it. Ichigo down the aisle and stopped at 'R'. There was another person in this aisle wearing a hood, but Ichigo couldn't care less. Ichigo flicked through the 'R' letters and numerous bands were there,

"no not RAC, wheres RAM... RAI..no ahh here" Ichigo picked the LIFAD album and flicked it to the back.

"Rammlied, Ich Tu Dir Weh," Ichigo muttered the rest of the names under his breath.

Ichigo flicked through the rest of the Rammstein albums and came across the Reise, Reise album and picked that up too.

" Mein Teil, Keine lust... sweet." Ichigo looked at the covers and turned and walked out of the aisle and turned and bumped into the person with the hood on. The hooded person dropped there music and cursed under their breath.

"Oh shi-" Ichigo bit his tongue. "Sorry about that, here i'll get it for you."

Ichigo bent down and collected the albums off the floor which were scattered around the aisle. Ichigo looked at the album names. Ichigo was surprised, he knew most of them. Ichigo stood up and passed the albums to the hooded figure, who looked like a guy, but he couldn't really tell.

"Your a fan of Motley crue? thats a pretty good band.. Sorry about that.."

Ichigo looked at the person and smiled quickly, wandering walked towards the counter to pay for his items.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo and looked down at his albums, to make sure they were all there. His Motley Crue, Led Zepplin and Black Sabbath where there and he was glad. Grimmjow pulled down his hood and watched Ichigo, waiting at the counter, to be served by a kid with red hair. Maybe Grimmjow should say thank you at least. He did be kinda polite and picked up his albums for sighed.

_Fuck _that.

Kurosaki was a little orange fuckin' pussy. He walked after Ichigo and waited in line to pay, while he reached out and put his hood back over his blue hair. Ichigos orange hair was somehow shiny. It reflected the lights in the store, making it look some what...nice.

Wait,

_Nice_?

What the fuck was Grimmjow thinking?

Grimmjow tried, he really tried to look away, but his hair was luring his eyes to look at it. Grimmjow sighed and waited to pay for his items, with this eyes closed, trying to not think about it.

Ichigo paid for his albums and thanked Urahara before leaving the store, walking towards Zangetsu, with his plastic bag making crinkling noises in the wind blowing past. Ichigo flipped up the seat of Zangetsu and opened the compartment, while putting the albums in and clicking it shut. Ichigo reached for his helmet and put it on, noticing a blue car parked in the distance. Ichigo looked directly at it and sighed. That was Grimmjow's car. He wanted to walk over and throw his helmet at the windows. That blue haired fuck really _pissed_ him off.

Ichigo started Zangetsu and sat down. He leaned to the side of the scooter and kicked up the stand, before driving down the street, not looking back at the hooded figures blue eyes watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo arrived home and parked Zangetsu in the garage. He looked at the time on his phone, it was only six pm. At least he could be glad he didn't run into Grimmjow or any one else.

Grimmjow slammed his hands on the black leathered steering wheel. What was his problem?

Thinking Ichigo looked _nice_.

Grimmjow shuddered. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight and needed sleep, or at least relax. Grimmjow turned the key and his car roared to life, as he reversed out of the car park, and started to made his way home. Once Grimmjow was home, he unlocked his door and closed it behind him with his rustling plastic bag, in hand. He popped open the stereo cd hatch and put the Motley Crue album, Shout at the Devil, which he just brought. After flicking it closed, he ran his finger down the album song list, until he found the song, Looks That Kill.

~Now listen up

She's razor sharp

If she don't get her way

She'll slice you apart

Now she's a cool, cool black

She moves like a cat

If you don't get her game

Well you might not make it back~

Looks That Kill continued to play in the background, while Grimmjow picked up his phone and called his girlfriend, Tia Harribel. The phone rang several times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe its me, how are ya?"

"Hi Grimmy.. i'm good, I was about to get ready to go out with the girls for a girls night out."

She sounded distant and preoccupied.

"Oh right, have fun babe i'll call you tomorrow. Catch ya."

"Bye bye Grimmy!"

Tia hung up and Grimmjow stared at the screen of his phone. He sighed inwardly. It was Friday night and he was home. Maybe he could call Nnoi and see what he was up too. Grimmjow quickly dialed Nnoi's number and waited for him to answer.

No answer.

Grimmjow sighed. He'd probably have to go clubbing by himself, now that was a drag. Grimmjow went to his room and got changed into something appropriate for the night.

Ichigo felt the vibration in his pocket and pulled his phone out. Ichigo checked the caller I.D, seeing that Renji was calling. Looking surprised, Ichigo answered.

"Ahh... oh hey Renji, whats up?" Ichigo muttered.

Renji had never ever called him unless he needed a favor or a ride home if he was pissed as hell. Though, Ichigo was sort of glad Renji had called him.

"H-Hey Ichigo you should g-get down here! the party is mad as!"

Renji slurred into the phone. Ichigo could just make out what he had said, because of the noise in the back ground was terribly loud.

"Where are you at Renji, and go to somewhere quiet! I can barely hear you." Ichigo half-yelled back to Renji, who was pissed.

"Im down at Hueco Mundo Club with Rukia, get down here soon, ok?" Renji hung up.

Ichigo closed his phone and got changed into some 'acceptable' clubbing gear.

"Hueco Mundo Club.. sounds good." Grimmjow muttered to himself. That was the club he and Tia hooked up, so he guessed it would be good to go there again. Grimmjow locked up his house and kept the stereo playing, so the neighbours would think that he's home and wouldn't try to rob his house. _Again_. He walked to this car, wearing a black shirt with a fierce looking panther sprawled across it in silver.

Added to that, he wore black skinny jeans and wore white canvas shoes. Grimmjow stepped into his car and the car purred to life with a turn of a key, while he started to reverse out of his driveway.

Ichigo quickly got changed into a baggy black singlet, with a crown drawn on it in gold and gray skinny jeans, with red converses on. He walked slowly down the hallway until the

kitchen where Isshin was sitting there with Yuzu and Karin, playing Uno.

"I call yellow!" Karin said holding up her wild card.

"Aww... I only have all green cards.." Yuzu sighed, looking at her hand.

"Hmmm... maybe you can let papa win?" Isshin stated, with a small pout.

"NO!" Yuzu and Karin yelled at the same time towards their Father.

"Awwwww... my daughters are meanies." Isshin pouted and looked up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo my boy, where are you off too?" Ichigo walked towards the door, ruffling the hair of Yuzu and Karin on the way there.

"Im off to meet up with my friends in town, so i'll be back home a little late."

"Ichi-nii you never play uno with us!" Yuzu whined and looked at Ichigo, who was looking at her with a little frown upon his face.

"I will play a game with you too soon, I promise." Ichigo said, while walking back over to his sisters, kissing Yuzu's and Karin's head.

"Ewwww Ichi-nii!" Karin said and Ichigo laughed and walked towards the door again opening it, then stepping out, closing it with a click.

Ichigo walked towards the garage and pulled Zangetsu out and started it up. Putting on his helmet, he drove down the low lighted street, towards the Hueco Mundo Club, where Rukia and Renji were waiting.

Grimmjow stepped out of his car and locked it, while walking towards the entrance. Grimmjow entered and looked around at the neon flashing lights and people dancing like there was no tomorrow. Grimmjow headed towards the bar and got a martini, since they were out of beer, much to his disgust. He headed towards the crowd to see if there was any Ladies that needed a 'happy ending' to there night. He smirked to himself, and his pearly white teeth gleamed through the darkness of the dance floor.

Ichigo rolled up to the Club, sighing. It seems like its packed out and he didn't want to be rubbing up against sweaty dancers as he walked towards the bar. Ichigo parked Zangetsu and hung his helmet against the handle bars of his scooter. Ichigo casually strutted into the club and walked through the group of neon and glow sticked dancers, towards the bar and ordered orange juice with some Vodka to the side.

He walked around with his drink until he spotted red hair in the crowd. Well, theres Renji. Ichigo thought and walked towards him and sipped his orange juice, which cooled his throat, with a slight tingle.

Ichigo got closer towards Renji and called out to him, with no response.

Ichigo got even closer and yelled for Renji again.. Finally a response. Renji turned his head and looked at Ichigo and smirked.

"Hey Renji, wheres Rukia?" Ichigo yelled over the music.

Renji stood there for a couple of seconds then slurred something incoherent under his breath, then replied.

"I think she got a cab home, im gonna go dance now, bye." Renji walked further into the group of dancers, until out of sight.

"So much for coming here to hang out with you, dickhead!" Ichigo turned and walked back to the bar, sat down on the bar stool and looked at the bartender, he seemed somehow _albino._

The other bartender must of changed shifts, because this was not the guy he got served by before.This guy was as white as snow and he had these alluring eyes... yellow alluring eyes.

Ichigo looked away before it got awkward.

"Can I getcha' somethin' ?" The albino said in a some what attracting voice.

"Just a vodka thanks.." Ichigo paid and waited for the albino to come back with the drink he had paid for.

Ichigo looked around and sighed.

What a waste of time to come here when his own friend just ditched his ass.

The albino came back with the drink in his slim, snow white hands, with his black nails tapping on the glass.

" 'ere you go." The albino stretched his slanky hand out and placed the drink in front of him. Ichigo looked at him and saw he had a name tag on.

"Ahh... thanks Shirosagi... no wait Shirosai..no thats not it-" Ichigo was cut off by the Albino, who chuckled to himself.

"Its Shirosaki, but you can call me Shiro." Shiro said smirking, while leaning on his elbow on the bar.

"And your name is?" Shiro stared into Ichigo's chocolate honey eyes, waiting for a response.

"I-Its Ichigo, Im sorry I should of told you before." Ichigo sighed inside. Why was he getting so worked up about nothing? God, is it just the alcohol setting in or is Shiro getting closer to me.. Ichigo shook his head and sipped his drink.

"Don'tcha' worry 'bout it 'ey.. I fin my shift In about 10 so wouldcha' wait for me, your quite interesting.. _Ichigo._"

Ichigo shivered at his name.

That voice was so..so.. _sexy_. Heat rushed to Ichigos face and lower area. His skinny jeans weren't so good at keeping boners hidden. Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at Shiro, who was currently serving another 'hardcore glow stick dancer'.

Ichigo had to answer his question or else it would just get awkward. Ichigo sat up and looked over at Shiro.

"Yeah sure.. i'll stay Shiro" Ichigo sipped his drink and coughed quickly afterwards.

Smooth.. real smooth, you dickhead.. Ichigo though to himself.

Grimmjow stepped through the crowded, dull lighted dance floor. An array of neon lights danced past him as he continued to walk through, looking around for any chicks who needed an 'pick me up'. Grimmjow turned and looked to his left slowly, scanning the dance floor. Most of the dancers had a partner and looked like they didn't want to leave them. Grimmjow growled. These chicks did not look good enough for him.. and guys were not his type.

Hell no.

Grimmjow rolled his neck and walked deeper into the group of dancers, to show them that his friends didn't call him the panther of the night for nothing.

Ichigo looked at the neon clock at the back of the bar. 10 o'clock. Or was it 9:50? Ichigo's sight was blurry and he was ready to go home.. wait wasn't Shiro finishing up soon? Ichigo looked at the bartender, who had black spiked up hair, wearing a cheesy grin on his some what tanned face, while he adjusted his eyes._Wait.. _where is Shiro? Ichigo sighed and stood up, wobbling around a little before his body slowly tilted towards the floor and started to drop. Ichigo put his hands out, to get ready for landing, but was hung mid-air by to firm hands that happen to be white.

"Were you goin' Ichigo, I Though you would wait for me." Shiro whined and picked Ichigo up to his feet.

Ichigo felt a blush starting to tingle his cheeks.

No, Ichigo couldn't blush.

Maybe he could blame the alcohol.

Ichigo held on to Shiro's shoulder for support as he tried to regain balance. Ichigo noticed that Shiro had really, _really _firm shoulders.

"Sorry, I went to go look for you" Ichigo slurred out.

Ichigo really needed to sit down somewhere, he felt like his legs were becoming jelly. Shiro must of read Ichigos mind and Shiro slowly started to walk towards a empty booth, slowly slipping his hand down to Ichigo's thigh and curling his fingers around his hip. Shiro helped Ichigo sit down, as he walked around the table and sat as close to Ichigo as he could, so Ichigo thought it wouldn't be awkward or anything. Ichigo groaned and put his fingers to his head. The music was way too loud and he was starting to get a headache.

"Stay 'ere and i'll get you some water, _King._" Shiro smirked and got up and walked out of the booth, out of Ichigos sight. Ichigo laid on the seats, with his orange hair sticking out of the booth.

Grimmjow raved and pretty hard too, well at least for tonight, since the music was appalling to his taste. He picked up a couple of moves from Nnoi, when they went out, but Nnoi was the best at performing them. Grimmjow swallowed. His throat had grown quite parched and he needed another martini. Grimmjow slid through the group of dancers and walked towards the bar, through the booths. Grimmjow looked around at all the people, who had 'partied too much and was having a quick break', or was waiting for a ride home. Grimmjow continued to walk and a orange clump of hair caught his attention and Grimmjow froze.

Was that bastard Kurosaki here?

Grimmjow smirked and growled under his breath and walked over to the booth, close enough to have a quick look.

That drink can wait, i'm going to tease the strawberry.

Grimmjow thought to himself. Though it did surprise Grimmjow to see that Ichigo was here in the first place.. _alone._

Did he really have no friends?

Grimmjow felt a pang in his stomach.

Oh well, tough luck, more fun for me.

**A/N: I guess reviews help you out because thankyou to one of my reviewers pointed out that I stuffed up that title of this story. I actually face palmed myself when I read the review. But anyway, Im going to gradually build up the story, because i'm not a fan of stories that cut to the chase straight away.. you need the love to slowly be there and the hardship they need to go through! Its sort of going to be like this;**

**Suspense... Suspense...Suspense...Epic Cliff hanger (over exaggeration, maybe?)...Suspense... BOOM PUNCH IN THE FACE! HERES THE GOOD SHIT! Maybe..**

**Im not sure on where this is going, though I have some what of an idea. But everyone you may help me out a little. Do you think Shiro could act all cute at start then when the relationship is starting to get somewhere, he starts to turn a little dark? :DD Thats right, im a sucker for dark fanfiction ^3^'**

**Please no harsh reviews... im only new here! *Puppy dog eyes* maybe when I start to bore you, then you can say something.! But THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU for the love i've received! Its lightened up my dull, boring life. I know people say reviews are love, but its actually true . **

**I'll Update ASAP ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro tapped his fingers on the polished wooden bar. How long does it take to get a glass of water? It wasn't like he was ordering every different drink they had off the menu. Shiro sighed. He wanted to get back and see Ichigo. Ichigo seemed like a interesting guy and had been attracted to that orange hair and that sleek body of his. Ichigo seemed like a good fuck... maybe he could get with Ichigo tonight, because Ichigo wasn't exactly _sober._. Shiro smirked and huffed under his breath. Perfect, he thought to himself as he looked over to the bartender, who was walking towards him and held out his arm, taking the drink he waited patiently, for and paid the bartender with a scrunched up note and told him to keep the change, even though there would probably be none.

Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo was right in front of him, which looked like he was sleeping, but Grimmjow didn't care, he wanted to make sure Ichigo knew Grimmjow was there. Grimmjow stepped closer to Ichigo and leant over looking at Ichigos sleeping face. Grimmjow stared and closed his eyes for a minute and looked again. Ichigos hair was covering his face but that didn't stop his sleeping features to show,quite clearly. Ichigo didn't have the usual scowl on his face and he seemed relaxed. Grimmjow gulped, Ichigo looked so relaxed and wasn't showing any signs of anger, though Grimmjow wished that Ichigo would look like that around him, and wouldn't show him that scowl of anger and disapproval. Grimmjow shook his head. Enough of them stupid thoughts.

Grimmjow's animalistic side was creeping back into his mind and he smirked at Ichigos sleeping, peaceful body. He slowly grabbed Ichigo and pushed his fingers down hard, pressing into Ichigos skin. That would have to leave a nice little bruise for Ichigo in the morning, thought Grimmjow as he smirked and pulled Ichigo up from his sleeping position and started to shake his body, causing Ichigo's head to violently fling from left to right. Grimmjow might as well been shaking a dead body, because Ichigo wasn't responding, or at least the way Grimmjow wanted him too. Grimmjow pushed Ichigos limp, shaken body against the wall and held him there by the neck as he let his other arm free and slapped Ichigo across the face, leaving a very nice red hand shaped mark.

Ichigo rolled his eyes back and felt a sharp thud in the back of his head and the pain ran through the back of his head like someone had gotten a hammer a had given him a nice hit in the head. _God,_ it stung like a bitch. Ichigo winced as he felt a hand smack him across the face. Wait he better be dreaming about this.. maybe he should wake up now..

"Gahh... what the fuck are you doing Shiro!" Ichigo muttered and rolled his eyes once again.

"Oh, Kurosaki you finally woke up, by the way, who's this Shiro?" A familiar voice replied, Ichigo swore he's heard that voice before, _somewhere..._Ichigo finally processed that voice and his eyes flicked open in pure horror and fear.

Ichigo's eyesight was blurry for a tenth of a second but the blurriness couldn't hide the bright blue smudge from him any longer.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned, and secretly prayed it was a joke.

"Bingo. _Kurosaki._" Grimmjow muttered and chuckled under his breath and squeezed his neck a little tighter.

Ichigo breathed in more air and felt like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. This really hasn't been the greatest night, Ichigo thought as he sighed.

"What do you want Grimmjow, Can't I at least have one night out with out you ruining it with your existence?" Ichigo flatly stated and took another breath and looked at Grimmjow's hand connected to his neck and grabbed it, forcefully trying to pull it away from his neck, but it wasn't budging. This only made the grip around Ichigos neck tighter. Ichigo could see the black shadow-like colour slowly filling his eyes. Ichigo was going to pass out any minute now.

Shiro casually strolled back from the bar, slipping in and out of party going groups to see if any knew Ichigo. None so far, which meant Ichigo was his for the night. Shiro grinned wildly and stared at the drink in his hand. Shit.. he'd forgot about the drink for Ichigo. Shiro walked out of the crowd towards the booth and something caught his eye.. Blue hair.. _wait,__is__that__Ichigo?__whats__that__blue__haired__bastard__doing__to__Ichigo?__That__mother__fucker!__i__'__ll__fucking__kill__him,__no__one__touches__Ichigo__that__fucking__prick..._Shiro's thoughts were cut off by his own voice.

" WHAT 'DA FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' WITH MY ICHIGO!" Shiro shouted, threw the drink on the floor and grabbed Grimmjow and gripped the bluenette's shoulders and through him to the ground of the booth, fuming with rage.

Grimmjow hit the floor and looked up and over to this albino standing over him, with his fists clenched so tight, they looked like they would just explode a piss blood everywhere. Not that Grimmjow cared anyway. Grimmjow got up and grabbed the albino and stared into Shiros eyes, _damn,__even__his__eyes__are__weird..._ Grimmjow thought.

"What the fuck is your problem! Kurosaki isn't yours, so fuck off and let me finish!" Grimmjow roared and pushed Shiro away with a easy flick of his wrists. Grimmjow huffed and turned back to Ichigo who was still trying to process the situation, sitting down in the booth, while rubbing the bruises on his arms and neck, which were starting to form.

Shiro stepped back a couple of times until his feet were firmly on the floor. Who the hell does this guy think he is? He didn't like that he had to fight over Ichigo, oh he didn't like it _one__bit._ Shiro watched in disbelief as Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo again and muttered some words to him, and due to Ichigo's reaction, Ichigo didn't take the words politely and looked away from Grimmjow with a scowl written all over his face. Shiro walked back over to Grimmjow and lowered his head, with his hair covering his face, while gripping Grimmjow's shirt and pushing him away from Ichigo, towards the nearest wall. Shiro walked quickly and smashed Grimmjow into the wall and hissed under his breath like venom;

"I don't know who you are but I want you to stay away from _my_ Ichigo, do you understand me?"

Grimmjow felt a shiver run down his back and felt like he had turned to ice, his breathing hitched and he froze on the spot. That albino.. Grimmjow would hate to admit it, but that kid can be fucking scary. Grimmjow pushed Shiro off him and looked over at Ichigo, who was watching them the whole time, not saying a word, incase Grimmjow would turn on him..again. Grimmjow sighed and couldn't help but let a sly smile travel to his lips.

"Well, don't think that everything is going to be peachy, because Kurosaki is a orange haired brat who thinks he's top shit when he is a hopeless bastard, just willing for me to beat his sorry face in." Grimmjow turned and headed out the door, looking back and scowling, muttering death threats and curses towards Ichigos stunned body.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow turn and leave. Wait _did__Grimmjow__just__back__down__from__a__fight?_ Shiro must really scare him, well not scare, frighten, no not frighten, maybe just seem overpowering towards him. Though Shiro doesn't seem _that__scary_ towards Ichigo. Ichigo grinned as he looked over at Shiro walking back, fixing up his clothes and sat next to Ichigo.

"Hey king you shouldn't let ya self get pushed around ya know." Shiro said as he moved his body closer to Ichigos. Ichigo could feel a blush slowly rushing towards his cheeks. Ichigo looked away and muttered;

"I have done nothing wrong to deserve this kind of treatment.'' Since when does Ichigo talk like that? Ichigo mentally face palmed himself.

"Listen to me King, you just gotta set 'im straight by givin' 'im a couple of bruises or broken bones, and I can help ya out if ya like." Shiro stated and wrapped his arm around Ichigos neck and moved even closer, _too__close__for__comfort._ Ichigosighed. He might as well cuddle into the touch. He hadn't had a boyfriend in ages. Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was gay. He hadn't really known about his sexuality until the start of high school. From then on he hadn't told anyone else besides his friends, because he actually trusted them. He would hate for the word to get around at his school that he was gay. Grimmjow would never live it down and would probably call him either a 'Fag', 'ass-bandit' or a 'queer'. Ichigo shuddered at the thought and looked over at Shiro, who was running his hand up and down Ichigos neck. Ichigo turned bright red and tried to hide it from Shiro.

Shiro looked at Ichigos pretty red blush that went from his cheek to the start of his ears. Quite cute, Shiro mused to himself as he watched Ichigos facial expressions even more. Shiro moved his hand up too Ichigos bright, vibrant orange hair. He moved his finger snake like through Ichigos hair and felt Ichigo flinched at the touch. Shiro, amused at Ichigos reaction, moved his face closer and moved his hot, saliva coated tongue up Ichigos neck. Ichigo shuddered and looked at Shiro while he pulled away, wiping his neck from the saliva he had just recieved.

"A-Ah S-Shiro what a-are you doing?" Ichigo stuttered and looked away, his blush intensifying. Shiro smirked, _God,__King__couldn__'__t__get__any__cuter._ Shiro took Ichigos face and turned it towards him.

"S-Shiro are yo-" Ichigos words were cut off by Shiro's hungry lips, pressed against his. They kissed slowly for a couple of seconds, then Shiro's tongue demanded entrance to Ichigos mouth, willing to explore the unknown. When Ichigo granted Shiro entrance, by slightly opening his mouth, Shiro slipped his tongue into his hot, wet cavern. Ichigo slowly melted into the kiss, moving his tongue to Shiros mouth, trying to fight for dominance. The two went at each other until they both couldn't breathe.

Ichigo pulled away, gasping for breath. Damn, he hadn't felt that good about kissing someone for a while... His lower body seemed to approve with a painful bulge in his pants. Ichigo winced and moved his legs around so he could at least get bulge in his pants some room. Damn these skinny jeans.

Shiro smirked and wiped the saliva that ran down the side of Ichigos with his thumb and gently licked the bead of saliva off his thumb. Ichigo looked at Shiro and blushed.

The two had to part ways for now, so they exchanged there numbers and a couple of heated kisses from Shiro. Ichigo was on top of the world at the moment and hopefully sober enough to drive home.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I must say that this chapter was a little difficult to write. I don't really know how to write fighting scenes, so forgive me. Anyway, I have a plan for next chapter. Its going to be interesting. *kolkolkolkol...* ANYWAY, I love the reviews and you guys are so nice to me! it brings a tear of joy to my eye.. So I try to post my new chapters as quickly as possible because I don't like to wait more than a week for my chapters, but I think thats maybe just me, but I don't want to post two chapters in a day, because you leave your readers with a cliff hanger, then they go crazy and think of what could possibly happen.. then you give them a new chapter a couple of days later.. then repeat they cycle until there in a mental hospital.. well hopefully the cliff hangers aren't that bad enough to drive you insane.. ==". I couldn't stop writing this chapter and all these ideas came running at me like a raging bull and I couldn't dodge it so the bull is basically the story and i'm getting dragged along with it. Hopefully the raging bull can smash down all the writers blocks in the future.**

**I'll update ASAP and you know it ! with much love,**

**TigglyWiggly. =^.^= **


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow drove silently home, with the radio playing quietly in the background, humming some new pop song, but Grimmjow wasn't exactly interested. With his eyes on the road he couldn't stop thinking about what just took place, what scene had unfolded before his eyes. That bastard Ichigo.. He was the cause for all of this bullshit. Even thinking of his name, made Grimmjow shudder. Maybe a quick visit to Tia would make things go a bit better for him, and hopefully put a good ending to this night. Grimmjow looked out of the fairly dark, but legal, tinted windows, to see the dimmed lights of the city slowly fall behind his car, as he sped away, towards the one destination that would, hopefully, have a good ending.

Ichigo arrived home and pushed Zangetsu into the garage and closed it with a click in the distance, as he quietly scuffled towards the front door, trying not to make loud noises, as the Kurosaki household would probably be asleep, except him, of course. Ichigo flicked his keys around swiftly in the darkness of the night, trying to find the house key. Ichigo sighed.

Why did he have to own so many keys.. he didn't even use half of these, because he forgot what they were for. With no such luck in finding the key, Ichigo fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out his phone and flipped it open, for some light.

The light shone down at his keys in his hand. With a quick flick of his wrist, Ichigo grasped the wanted key between his fingertips. Putting his phone away, Ichigo poked the lock in the dark, completely missing it and jabbing the wooden door instead. _For__fucks__sake,__come__on__you__piece__of__shit_.. Ichigo muttered and poked the key towards the lock, again. The key slid in and Ichigo sighed in relief. He really didn't want to climb to his bedroom window.

Ichigo turned the key and stepped inside, as quietly as he could. He glanced over to the door and retrieved his key and closed the door with a small thud. Ichigo tiptoed, literally, through the kitchen and towards his room, when the flick of a light switch was turned on. Ichigo froze and turned around, looking directly at the light source.. Shit it better not be Isshin, He didn't really want to have to deal with him at this time of night.

"Did you enjoy your night Ichi?" Said a tired, weary voice.

Though Ichigo could tell she was happy he was home.

Oh,its only Yuzu.

"Oh, Yuzu did I wake you? Im sorry that if I did.." Ichigo glanced over to her, turn around in the process. "Here, i'll tuck you back into bed"

Ichigo smiled and walked to Yuzu, who looked like she was from the living dead. Her hair was sitting anywhere it pleased and she looked like she hadn't slept in a week, at least, but Ichigo sighed and scooped her up, princess-style.

" O-Ok Ichi, Im glad you came home and you didn't stay at someone else's house, because sometimes I miss you heaps..." Yuzu yawned and half-closed her eyes, sleep slowly creeping up on her. Ichigos heart panged. Did Yuzu really miss him all the time? Ichigo frowned and looked down to Yuzu, who was asleep in his arms.

Though this was Ichigos fault.

He'd always look of a way to wiggle his way out of staying home on weekends with his family, because his Father was a total nut job. But he'd never thought about what his sisters felt about it. Karin never showed much emotion and always kept to herself, unlike Yuzu, who some how reminded him of Inoue.

She was caring and always wanting to help Ichigo as best as she could. Ichigo felt guilty,_oh__so__guilty._

Ichigo turned and walked slowly towards Yuzu's room, careful to not wake her up sleeping in his arms. Ichigo stepped into her room, turned on her bedside lamp while maneuvered her sleeping body on to one side of his body, so he could use his free arm to pull back her already bunched up sheets. Ichigo moved her limp body and placed her slowly and carefully into her bed. Yuzu quietly snored and rolled over. Thank god she hadn't rolled over in my arms.. Ichigo muttered and moved his hand over to her face and brushed her fringe out of her eyes.

"Good night Yuzu.. Sweet dreams."

Ichigo quietly whispered and kissed her forehead lightly. Ichigo walked out and closed her door, slowly and walked towards his own room,turning on his bedside lamp. For one thing, He was going to do what Yuzu was doing. Sleeping.

Grimmjow slowed his car to a stop and turned off the engine. He stepped out on to the darkened road, while closing his car door.

Locking his car he walked up to Tia's house and snooped around for the spare key she left under the flower pot, or this weird looking shark ornament, that sat on her porch, looking old and dusty. Grimmjow sighed. That fucking spare key isn't here.. He'd have to climb to her window and slip through. She didn't have a window lock on that window, which was handy for Grimmjow. Grimmjow jumped the small white picket fence with ease and walked towards the back of her house.

Grimmjow brushed past the long grass and sighed. He'd have to come here tomorrow and sort things out. Grimmjow looked up and determined the quickest route up to her window. Grimmjow climbed up onto the patio roof, via the metal poles stretched vertically from one pole to another. It was basically a really stretched out ladder. Grimmjow stood on the patio roof and felt the breeze blow past him. He looked up and frowned, this was a bastard to climb. He wished he could just yell out

'Oh Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair.' But he knew that it would never happen. Grimmjow jumped and latched onto the windowsill. He flexed his muscles and pulled himself up slowly but stopped mid-air. He heard these muffled noises and slowly dropped down again, not making too much noise. Why hadn't he heard these before? and what exactly were they saying? Grimmjow placed his ear to the wall and listened quietly. _Curiosity__killed__the__cat._

Ichigo battered his eyelids and groaned. The light was too bright, from his damned bedside lamp. He was feeling a little hungover but not that bad, which Ichigo was glad about, but not the fact he had a killer headache and in desperate need of a piss, and he might as well grab a shower as well. He checked the time, The red light flashing 3:34 AM.

Ichigo sat up quickly and paused, as his vision blurred and he felt a massive thump in his head, fuck that hurt. _Note__to__self;__Don__'__t__do__that__when__hungover._Ichigo thought when he got up, this time slowly, and headed towards the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of himself and the bruises around his neck. Ichigo paused. What the fuck happened last night? It all came rushing back to him like a bull to a red flag. Well, that would explain the hand like bruises on his neck. Ichigo sighed, well at least he'd gotten something good out of it. Shiro, damn he was good looking.. That snow white hair, Them yellow eyes.. That body. Ichigo could drool over it, but now wasn't the time to drool. Maybe he could drool in the shower over Shiro.

Grimmjow stiffened. His body became tense. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"Nghhh... oh God Renji, h-harder, harder!"

Grimmjow was boiling over with anger. Some fucking bastard was up in his girlfriends room, rooting his girlfriend. Yeah, because he's going to go up there and tap Renji on the shoulder and say 'Here darling don't forget protection, now you can continue rooting my girlfriend, theres no problem in that'. Tsk. Grimmjow jumped up again and pulled himself to eye level of the windowsill, peeking in. Grimmjow growled under his breath at the sight that was unfolding.

The one called 'Renji' was leaning over Tia, pushing in and out of her body as Tia laid there taking it, like the slut she was. Grimmjow fully pulled himself up and forcefully pushed in the windows, causing them to slam back and smash against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON". Grimmjow roared and startled the both of them. Renji looked over and muttered a 'fuck' under his breath, while jumping off the bed and putting his clothes back on. Tia sat up quickly and put her night gown on quickly, then stared at Grimmjow.

"Hey Babe, I thought you were coming over tomorrow.." Tia said, while playing with her hair, trying to not look guilty.

Grimmjow stared at Renji, then Tia, who obviously didn't care. This angered Grimmjow even more. Grimmjow lowered his voice and tried to not lash out in anger.. He didn't want another assault charge on his criminal record.

"Don't Babe me, Tia. It's nice to see you frankly don't give a fuck about this _situation.._and you" Grimmjow turned his venomous stare to Renji who was slowly stepping back towards the door, his eyes as big as saucers. "I hope you enjoy this _woman_ and her services." Grimmjow pushed past Renji, smashing him to the floor and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. Grimmjow clenched his hair and growled out in frustration, anger and jealousy. What did he do to deserve this? Why him?

The questions kept running through his head and they weren't leaving, like Grimmjow wanted them too. Grimmjow picked up her flowerpot and threw it at the fence and grabbed the shark-like ornament, throwing it at her front door, causing it to smash and shards fly everywhere. Grimmjow forced himself to turn and walk, because he didn't want to lure attention to himself, or the police. Grimmjow stepped into his car and started the ignition.

Speeding down the road, all Grimmjow could think of was how Ichigo was the cause of everything falling to shit. Ichigo, That bastard.. He fucked everything up.

Grimmjow stopped in traffic and smashed his fists on the steering wheel. Why is his mind betraying him and is playing back pictures of Ichigo... from his usual scowling face, to his relaxed face while he slept? Grimmjow's chest constricted. _He__couldn__'__t__blame__Ichigo__for__everything__could__he?_Grimmjow snapped to reality when he could hear honking in the distance. When did the traffic light turn green? Grimmjow sped past the lights and he knew one thing, as soon as he got home, he was going to catch a couple of Z's.

Ichigo stripped down from his clothes and stepped under the luke warm, running water. Ichigo sighed and run his fingers over the bruises on his sensitive neck. Fucking Grimmjow, that shit-for-brains arsehole..what did he do to deserve this? Ichigo sighed and ignored the constant questions in his mind that kept popping up, like an unwanted friend that kept bugging you.

You could tell them to fuck off, but there always going to come back.

Though it was too early in the morning to think about this shit.

Ichigo reached for the shampoo bottle, without paying much attention to it. He ran his fingers through his hair as the shampoo was squirted on to his damp hair. Ichigo scrubbed his hair with his fingers swiftly, to make sure he got shampoo through every strand of his hair. After a couple of minutes, he began to rinse the shampoo out of his hair and noticed that his hair smelt like peaches and strawberries.. _Shit__this__wasn__'__t__his__shampoo._ Ichigo looked up and grabbed the bottle, bringing it to his eye level. He read the label and nearly died in embarrassment.

"T-This is Yuzu's shampoo.. shit shit shit! i'm not going out anywhere today.. no way!." Ichigo sighed, He'd might as well put up with it.. Its not like he had plans or anything.

Grimmjow rolled home at the nice and early 4:40 AM. He was sleep deprived and still so pissed off. Grimmjow unlocked his door and slammed it shut, while making his way to his room, on the way there kicking off his shoes, sending them flying through the air and landing on the floor rolling until coming to a halt. He slammed open his darkened bedroom door, to see his messy room, unchanged. He sighed he tried to keep his room clean, he really did.. and also his apartment.. but when Nnoi likes to come over when ever he feels like it and either get stoned as fuck or pissed out of his head, Grimmjow either comes back to a messy house or to find a very high or super wasted Nnoi passed out on his floor or lounge. Hell he even found Nnoi sleeping in his bathtub a couple of times. Grimmjow yawned and stretched.. he was way tired to think about this shit.. he just wanted to sleep everything off. _And__thats__exactly__what__he__did._

**A/N: I'll Update as soon as I can!**

**Much love,**

**TigglyWiggly =^.^=**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo rolled back into bed. He was still tired and had a massive headache, and it hurt like a bitch. What was with him and headaches? Ichigo snuggled up with his pillow and placed his head in it, slowly closing his eyes, not caring what the time was because, frankly, he didn't care. Ichigo slowly drifted to sleep.

Grimmjow woke to a bang and slamming of his door. He sat up quickly and stayed silent to hear, what was going on. It sounded like someone was breaking into his house. Its not like its never happened before, _Hell,_ it happens all the time. Grimmjow got up and slowly opened his door, making sure it wouldn't make a creaking noise. He poked his head out, to find Nnoi spread out on the lounge, with his legs hung over the side. Nnoi was a pretty tall kid, he was one of them lanky tall guys. He had chocolate brown hair and wore an eyepatch. Why did he wear one? Oh, right.

-FlashBack-

Grimmjow sighed and sipped his beer. It was Nnoi's 16th and they were all pissed drunk. Nnoi decided that it would be fun to stab his eye out, apparently, chicks digged guys with one eye.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the thought. When Grimmjow was drunk, he still had some brains.

He tried to stop Nnoi, but Nnoi was too pissed out of his head to stop.

When he had an idea, he wouldn't let it slip away.

Grimmjow sat and watched, as Nnoi was cheered on by his friends, as he brought a flaming hot iron pole to his right eye.

Grimmjow turned away, cringing, as soon as the scorching pole was sunk into his eye. _That__dickhead_. Nnoi Screamed in agony and used some very creative curses. Everyone huddled around him cheering, while Nnoi was fighting back tears. It seemed like the beer didn't hide much of the pain after all.

-End FlashBack-

Though it must of worked, because Nnoi was getting laid.

left, right and center.

Though Grimmjow wouldn't burn out his eye to get laid every once and a while. Grimmjow cringed at the thought. _Fuck__that._Grimmjow walked over to Nnoi, who was asleep and drool all over his lounge.

"Hey Nnoi get your sorry arse up, why the fuck are you here?"

Grimmjow nudged his sleeping body, hoping to get a little sense out of Nnoi. Nnoi started to move and flicked Grimmjows hand away, sloppily.

"Argh.. Grimm? what da fuck you doing in my house?"

Nnoi opened his eye and looked at Grimmjow, wearily.

"Nnoi, this is my apartment you fucking idiot, so get up and get out."

Grimmjow sighed. Nnoi was a real idiot. Though he was somehow in one of the top maths classes at school. Wait, shit school was tomorrow, wait no tomorrow was Sunday, actually, he didn't really care. He just wanted Nnoi out of his house so he could sleep.

"Wait, really I was sure dis was my house, well sorry imma be going now Grimm..maybe after a quick nap 'ya know.."

Nnoi closed his eye again.

Grimmjow wasn't going to take anymore of this shit. Grimmjow balled up his fists and stared at Nnoi, who looked like he was asleep again.

"Nnoi, I know your not asleep you take your sorry arse out of my apartment and walk home, ok?"

Grimmjow turned and went back to bed, he couldn't deal with this shit anymore.

Ichigo was rudely awoken to his lovely, insane father kicking him in the stomach.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

Isshin screamed. Ichigo wasn't exactly _grateful_that his father decided to wake him up at 8:30 in the morning. Ichigo sprang forwards and coughed violently.

"What the fuck Isshin?" Ichigo wailed grasping his throbbing stomach, he felt like he'd been ripped open and sowed back together, while he was conscious.

"Language, my boy, and whats with you calling me Isshin? You call me Pa or Dad! Maybe, you don't love me anymore! Is that what its? You don't love your Pa? Im heart broken!"

Isshin pouted and left the room, giving Ichigo peace. Ichigo turned himself around and placed his feet on the ground, before standing up, wobbling around a bit. Ichigo held onto his bedside table, before slowly walking out of his room, into the kitchen.

He looked over to find Yuzu cooking breakfast and Karin being nagged by her father, if she loves him or not. Ichigo walked over to Yuzu and kissed her on the forehead, saying a quick good morning to her.

"Oh Ichi your actually up! How did you sleep?"

She smiled and turned back to the stove, where she flipped the omelet, quickly, making sure she flipped it right.

"I slept quite good, thanks."

Ichigo murmured as he watched Yuzu cook.

Ichigos stomach rumbled. Ichigo had left it unattended and it was pestering him to be fed. Yuzu giggled cheerfully and flipped the omelet on to and plate. Yuzu handed it to Ichigo

"Enjoy Ichi!"

She smiled and turned back to the pan, preparing more food.

Ichigo looked down at the plate.

It smelt fucking good.

He thought as he sat at the table, looking over to see Karin still getting harrassed by Isshin.

"Karin you still love your Papa right? Tell me you do!"

Isshin whined and tacked Karin into a bone crushing hug.

Ichigo sighed. Couldn't Isshin just leave them alone? Oh, wait thats like telling Charlie Sheen to stop winning.. Not going to happen.

Ichigo stabbed his fork into his food and started to wiggle it around, obtaining a piece of the omelet, at an eatable size.

Ichigo finished his omelet in a flash and enjoyed the feeling of his stomach being full. He was surprised that hadn't threw up yet, though he didn't want to jinx the situation. Ichigo rose from his seat and put his plate on the kitchen bench, while exiting the room.

Ichigo went back to his room and belly flopped on his bed, to groan in pain to find he had just belly flopped on to his phone.. and it fucking hurt.

Ichigo whined and sat up, looking at his phone. He hadn't looked at it since Friday night.. wait, he hadn't talked to Shiro, or heard anything from him. Ichigo flicked open his phone.

12 Missed Calls

15 Messages.

Well Great. The twelve messages were just saying he had missed a call, though Ichigo didn't really care. The three others were from Shiro. That didn't really surprise Ichigo.

'Hey Ichi, its me Shiro, u wanna go on a date with me tonight?, call u as soon as i can, k?'

Ichigo looked at his phone, dumbfounded. Why was his heart racing like this? He knew Shiro was going to some how, find a way to ask him out.. right?

Ichigo shook his head from the thoughts. He read through the other two;

"Ichi, me again i can't contact u. i hope your ok, txt me when u get this.'

and the last one;

"Ichi, hey i hope u dont think im weird because i keep txting u.. just plz text back or somethin, k? i dont wanna worry for nothin!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, with a tinge of red taking over his cheeks. Shiro was being cute.. all for Ichigo. Ichigo sighed, he might as well reply back.

'Hey Shiro, sorry about not replying I was sleeping off my hangover. anyway what do u have in mind 4 a date? btw, i would like to c u again (:'

Ichigo breathed in and clicked reply.

_Message sent._

Ichigo didn't wait long for a reply; a phone call.

"Hey Ichi, How are ya?"

Shiro said, not even waiting for Ichigo to at least say 'Hello'.

"Hi Shiro i'm good and yourself?"

"Yeah i'm good, but i'm better because you actually answered.. How are you coming along with your hangover?"

"Im fine so far, i'm surprised that I haven't vomited everywhere."

Ichigo heard the chuckle on the other line. That was a pretty fucked up laugh.

"Oh Ichi, you're a funny one..Look i'll come pick you up at 6 and we'll go out, what do you say, and by the way I don't have your address."

Ichigo laughed and told him this address, while hanging up the phone. Ichigo's heart sank. He hadn't been out on a date in a while and it made him nervous, really nervous.

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness, Christmas is fast approaching so I gotta get into the jolly Spirit!... yeah, RIGHT... So, have a merry merry xmas love from me, TigglyWiggly **

**=^.^=**

**btw, update will be after xmas day! **


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo stumbled out of bed, still half asleep.

It was a beautiful morning, the birds were chirping and the sun was smiling down from above. Yeah, sure if he was in a cartoon or movie. For Ichigo, it was a typical Monday morning and that meant one thing, school. Ichigo groaned.

He didn't want to go or even think about it. Why couldn't he just be like Shiro and bomb out on his last year before Uni?

No, he couldn't do that.

All of his studying would of gone to waste. Those many hours of pure dedication, late nights and sleepless mornings.

All for nothing?

Pfft, no thanks. Ichigo worked his arse off to get into them classes at school and he wasn't going to slack off. He wanted to, surprisingly enough, follow in his nut job fathers foot steps and become a Doctor.

He'd taken an interest in being a Doctor, after watching his father work in there little medical center.

Seeing his father treat people with up most respect, no matter how they reacted, made Ichigo want to take up that role, when Isshin retires.

Which, looking at him now, seems like yonks away.

Ichigo stretched and yawned. He'd might as well start to get ready for school. He strolled over tiredly to his closet and opened it, while staring blankly at it. Why was he so tired?

Oh.. _right_.

Ichigo hadn't thought about the date he and Shiro went on last night. Sighing, Ichigo took his uniform and started to ready himself for a fun filled school day. Well not really.

Grimmjow stared at the buzzing alarm clock and groaned. He fucking hated school, and it surprised him that he hadn't bombed out yet. He rolled out of bed and twisted his back, until he felt a satisfying crunch. He could go back and sleep..no one was stopping him, right? _Wrong._ Oh so very wrong. Grimmjow mutter to himself.

"One...two...three."

Grimmjow cringed.

"GRIMMMJOOOWW GET UPP!"

He sighed. Fucking Nel and her big mouth.

Nel was his, oh so amazing, wait scratch that. Nel was a big mouthed bitch, who stuck her nose into everything.. But Grimmjow was some-what grateful that she had let him use her spare apartment, since she moved into her boyfriend's apartment.

Grimmjow was changed and ready to open the door and find a possible escape route out of the apartment, and fast. But then again, why was Nel here? That question stuck to him, so he decided to get some answers.

"Yeah i'm up, ok? what are you doing here anyway?" Grimmjow yelled, while fixing up his black school tie.

"What? can't cousin Nel check up on you, every once and awhile?" Nel replied walking to Grimmjow's room.

Grimmjow snorted. What a load of shit. She'd probably only come over to get some kind of story out of him.

"Well, you can, just fuck off, ya know."

Nel snarled at Grimmjow while she opened his door, quite violently.

"Grimmjow, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Nel paused and tried to calm her rage. "Don't _fucking_ tell me to fuck off, you got it? Who lets you live here for free? I only came to ask you about _Tia._"

He cringed at the name._ Goddammit. _He hadn't thought about her and he didn't want to for a reason.

"Yes, Nel I know you let me live her for free and I thank-you, but me and Tia, aren't exactly on fucking solid terms with each other." Grimmjow turned and took his school bag off his desk.

"Firstly its Tia and I..Grimmjow you dumped her? You know, she was so good to you!" Nel wailed.

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh. _Good?.. _oh, please.

"Good! She was fucking fantastic Nel. It was nice of her to root another guy in-front of me.. Real nice of her..Well i'm going to school now, so i'll catch ya later Nel."

Grimmjow turned and walked past Nel and headed for the door, at a swift pace.

"Well, Grimmjow have a good day at school and stop bullying the younger ones! You'll learn one day that they'll turn out to be nice people, so give them a chance!" Nel exclaimed from Grimmjow's room.

Ichigo slowly walked to school, with his bag flung over his shoulder. He would kill to just hang on the rooftop the whole day and sleep. Or at least be with Shiro up there.. Speaking of Shiro, Ichigos mind couldn't quite help but to wonder back to his date last night.

-Flashback-

Ichigo paced out the front of his house. He was nervous, but excited at the same time. He couldn't help himself. Ichigo wanted to jump around, but he didn't want weird looks from his neighbours, or at least Shiro if he happen to arrive at that moment.

Shiro eventually arrived and greeted Ichigo with a kiss on the cheek and lips. Ichigo was trying to keep his cool, but couldn't help but notice how good Shiro looked in that black buttoned up shirt, with skinny jeans.

When Ichigo was just wearing a shirt and pants. Was he under dressed?

_Wait,_ why was he acting like a teenage girl head over heels in love?

Ichigo slid into Shiro's car, raveled with that thought. He sat impatiently, for Shiro to hurry up and get going.

Shiro must of been nervous, the way he held Ichigos hand when they walked into the restaurant, the way he would look at Ichigo, them quick little glances of uncertainty, It made Ichigo feel like, he wasn't nervous _at all. _When really he wanted to run away and curl up into a ball, unseen for a while.

The night was, all up, quite good for the both of them, as they ended up exchanging heated kisses in Shiro's car out the front of Ichigos house.

The eventually had to say goodbye, due to Isshin walking over and tapping on the car door, to see if anyone was in there, due to how loud they were.

-End Flashback-

Ichigo Blushed and looked down at the foot path, sighing. He really wanted to be with Shiro but his fucking school had to be a cock block.

Ichigo looked up and walked with a faster pace. He didn't really want to be late. Last time he was, Kenpatchi, His homeroom teacher, gave him a weeks worth of detentions. Though, it had a twist.

He had to carry boxes of teaches supplies up and down the stairs.

Thought it wasn't just pens and pencils. It was thick bulk paper supply.

How many trees do they need, well _paper_? Ichigo snapped out of his train of thought and looked up to see he'd made it in to the school gates. Well, here goes another exciting day at school.. Ichigo thought as he walked to his homeroom.

Grimmjow was always late and frankly, didn't give a shit.

History was a bore and after came science with that fucking weird teacher, by the name of Mayuri. God help him. He'd hated that teacher from the first day he step foot in that class. Grimmjow walked into Mayuri's science room, with his eyes looking down at the floor, he didn't really want to be here, but he sorta _had _to. Something must of been in his way because he ran into in, well, more like he head butted it. Grimmjow looked up

"Watch were the fuck your go-"

Grimmjow bit his tongue.

"My, my _Grimmjow._ Late to my class and you want to speak to _me _like that?" Mayuri warned. Grimmjow shuddered at his voice.

"Grimmjow go sit outside and i'll deal with you after class."

Mayuri turned away and walked back to his desk.

Grimmjow stood there, gaped. The was on time, for fucks sake. Grimmjow turned around and opened the door and slammed it closed as he walked out. He couldn't believe this shit. Well at least he wasn't in that fucking class, for now.

Ichigo was running late, _really_ late. That idiot Szayel, didn't know how to turn off the oven in Home economics, so there cake was a burnt goop, melting over the metal cake tin.

Ichigo hoped, that Mayuri would see this as an excuse of being late, He highly doubted it, but he could try..?

Ichigo walked up too the door and tapped on it. He waited for a brief moment and was awarded with Mayuri standing there.

"Professor, I'm sorry i'm late! I had to-" Ichigo was cut off by Mayuri.

"Stay outside until the end off the class."

Mayuri turned and closed the door with Ichigo standing there, confused as a blind lesbian in a fish market.

Ichigo turned and sat down on the ground near the door. That fucking dickhead! at least hear my excuse asshole!

"Oi, Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned to the source of the noise.

It was Grimmjow _fucking_ Jeagerjaques.

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! sorry for the slight delay of the story. It was kind of annoying to write this because I had no FUCKING clue what I was doing! and also, xmas was in the way.. People, please don't be offended by the crude statement in this. Enough of the small talk. **

**I really don't know were this is going, because I have an idea of whats going on in the later chappies, but not now, which is fucked. So i'm going to write all of this down on paper and sort this shit out. If you have any Ideas, don't be afraid to tell me! I love you guys for reading this and reviews are nice to read and inspire me to write moar, moar, MOAR!**

**Much Love, -By the way thanks for putting up with me!-**

**Tiggly Wiggly =^.^=**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oi, Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned to the source of the noise.

It was Grimmjow _fucking_ Jeagerjaques.

Ichigo scowled. He was first late to class, now he had to put up with the bullshit from this dick head, _Grimmjow_. That fucking name made him shudder, not in a good way. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, with a now permanent scowl on his face.

"Kurosaki, like what you see?" Grimmjow stated, Grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ichigo frowned and looked away. Grimmjow had a nice body and everything, but he didn't want a abusive relationship..wait..what? Scrap that thought. Scrap all of it.

"What do you want Grimmjow."

"Aww, don't be like that little_ Berry." _Grimmjow put on a fake pout, pushing his bottom lip right out.

"Dont call me that."

"Why, whats wrong with it? I mean who names their child Strawberry?"

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. If looks could kill..

"Who names there fucking child Grimmjow? out of all fucking names? Grimmjow? really? was your Mother a crack whore? did she go 'oh just fucking name the child and give me another line, would ya? No wonder you're like this!" Ichigo snarled back, balling up his fists, tightly.

And here comes the punch to the face. Ichigo thought and closed eyes, bracing himself for the fury. Ichigo squinted is closed would be the punch that would either knock him out or break some teeth.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

No punch, kick or slap.

_Nothing_.

Ichigo daringly opened his eyes to find Grimmjow gaze looking to the ground. He looked frozen. Frozen in time. No movement. Did he just hit a nerve in Grimmjow?

No, it was more then that. He must of jumped on it with spiky boots or drove a semi truck into it, because Grimmjow wasn't acting normal. There wasn't any snappy remarks, no low blows or punches, even cocky facial expressions.

What the hell did he just do?

'Who names there fucking child Grimmjow? out of all fucking names? Grimmjow? really? was your mother a crack whore? did she go 'oh just fucking name the child and give me another line would ya? No wonder you're like this!'

_Ouch_.

Fucking Ouch.

That was a low blow.

But, why did his chest hurt?

It wasn't _that _bad..was it?

He had received worse, _way _worse.

But why did it make his chest feel like it caved in or someone ripped it out with their bare hands?

Grimmjow looked at the floor. He didn't want to see Ichigos proud smirk or anything like that. In fact he didn't even want to see Ichigos little smug face. Maybe if he stared at the floor, it wouldn't judge him, or pull a face, just stay normal and ground-like. Was ground-like even a word? well, it was now. Maybe a nice brutal punch to Ichigos face could cheer him up. But he really couldn't be bothered, with Ichigo whining and trying to fight back like a feeble bird being attacked by a cat. Hopeless. Grimmjow sighed inwardly. Fuck this i'm going home, had enough of this shit. Grimmjow turned and forced out a laugh, keeping his face hidden from Ichigos view.

"Yeah, sure. Good one Kurosaki."

Grimmjows voice broke through the silence between the two. Well about time. Ichigo picked it up that tone. Was Grimmjow upset?. _Shit._ He didnt mean it that harsh..but maybe he deserved it? Well, no one likes someone talking about their mothers like there gutter trash. Maybe an apology? Ichigo sighed. Too much to process.

"Look, Grimmjow i'm so-" "Don't even, Kurosaki. You meant every word you said."

Ichigo cringed. Each word, was dripping with venom.

"Wha? No I want to sa-" "Kurosaki. You insult my family and get your friend to steal my girlfriend. What else are you going to do?" Grimmjow snarled and walked off.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow leave and hung his head in guilt.

Steal his Girlfriend?

what friend?

What was Grimmjow on about?

"Wait Grimmjow! I want to apologize! I really didn't mean it.. it was the heat of the moment and the slip of my tongue..Punch me, Kick me, whatever, but please, forgive me..it was really low."

Grimmjow stopped and listened, turning to Ichigo.

"I mean I feel really bad.. I never speak like that to others parents. Im so low.. I hope you could forgive m-"

Ichigo was cut off with a push into the wall and hand on his neck. Ichigo gasped and closed his eyes. And heres the punch. Ichigo braced himself for that pain which was about to hit him.

No pain.

Wait, No pain?

Are those lips?

No. It couldn't be.

Ichigo flicked open his eyes to Grimmjow up close, eyes shut and his lips crushed on his. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjows shirt and tried to pull him away.

Grimmjow didn't budge.

He didn't fucking budge.

Shit.

Ichigo panicked. He had a boyfriend, now Grimmjow was doing this too him. What would Shiro do? God, the guilt would swallow him whole. This was way too much. Grimmjow had to get off him, but his lips, they were gentle and not forceful. It was almost too fake. This was the last thing he ever wanted. But could he be mocking me because I like guys? He must be! he has no feelings for me and I have none for him. Ichigo built up the last of his strength and pushed at him, trying to pry him away.

Grimmjow felt that push and snapped his eyes open, looking at Ichigo, feeling the guilt rushing to him like a tidal wave.

Fuck what have I just done.

I just kissed my fucking enemy.

And I liked it.

**A/N: Hi Everyone, sorry for the lateness, FUCKING HELL ! the wait is so long.. I apologize. My excuse? ...none. I haven't been in the mood to write and then you got school and all of the other things stacked onto it, not making it any better. Do you have them days? well i do and they can go shove a toothpick in there toe and slam there foot into a wall. Expect a quick update. If I don't, feel free to harass me.**

**Much Love,**

**Tiggly Wiggly =^.^=**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Everyone, a quick update. I'm such a charm aren't I? You don't have to answer that. Anyway, a little bit of OOC, but hey, you get that. Everyone's not perfect.**

Fuck what have I just done.

I just kissed my fucking enemy.

And I liked it.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow putting his fingers over his lips. His lips tingled and the touch felt like fire. It may hurt, but your getting warm from it. Ichigo wasn't getting hurt, he just felt the warmth emitted from it. Adverting his gaze, Ichigo looked down, slouching his arm back down beside him. A million questions went through his head all trying to race to his mouth, but nothing would come out. It was like his mouth and voice box was frozen over or had a 'out of order' sign taped to it.

Did that kiss mean something?

What was that for?

Did he like it?

Does he like me?

Was he mocking me?

All lead to one little word that meant so much to him in this time of place.

Why.

_Why? _

Ichigo looked up and saw Grimmjow staring, he looked different.

Almost.

_Scared._

Like a mouse before getting pounced on by a cat.

But why would he be scared? Grimmjows always been the predator to his prey. Never the prey. Why was he acting like this now? That instinct to run was slowly dawning on Ichigos mind. He wanted to leave, not looking back.

Running.

It only seemed like the best idea at the time.

"Shit, Kurosaki I..I don't know what came over me i'm so-"

This was Grimmjows turn to be cut off by Ichigo.

"Don't play that game with me Grimmjow. You know i'm gay and, who knows? you probably bully me about it! or do you bully me about something I have done to you? because I don't ever remember ever coming up to you and start to bully you! This whole time I have been at this fucking school, you and your friends tease me and pick fights with me! Its because of my sexuality isn't it? My hair? My personality? Well you know what Grimmjow?"

Ichigo rubbed his face on the sleeve of his shirt and continued, with his voice wavering.

"Fuck you Grimmjow! you can go and get fucked along with all of your little friends because, frankly I've had enough of your bullshit towards me! I hate you so fucking much! What did I ever do to you!"

Ichigo turned away and wiped his face.

He was so tempted to yell at Grimmjow, but he didn't want to cause a scene and he was feeling like shit already. Wasn't really up to him making it worse for both of them.

Grimmjow stood silent for a moment. This pissed Ichigo off even more. It felt like forever, waiting for a response.

Just one word

A sentence

_Anything _

The tension was pushing on Ichigo and he couldn't wait much longer. He would snap. Ichigo started to walk. Fuck School. He'd deal with it later. Fuck everything. He just wanted to go home and call Shiro and lay in his arms.

Grimmjow wanted to cry, he really did. What did Ichigo ever do to him? and yet he went out of his way to put him down and hurt him. Guilt was slowly rising in him like mad. It wanted to get out. It made his stomach churn in disgust, that feeling to vomit was slowly rising and he really didn't want to vomit.

Not here

Not now

Just how Ichigo had said it. 'hate you so fucking much!' It shock Grimmjow to the core. It wasn't a nice feeling and he wanted it to go away. Now. His head hurt from thinking too much and he wanted to vomit even more now. Not a good feeling, right? Good on you Grimmjow. You hurt people around you and you kiss your enemy. No wonder no one wants to hang around you or get to know you. How fucked up are you?

"W-Wait.. Kurosaki"

Ichigo froze and turned around, to see Grimmjows gaze still directed at the floor.

"..Don't worry."

Grimmjow turned and looked around, hoping to find something he could look at to distract him from Ichigo.

"Well thanks for wasting my time.. Like you always do!"

Ichigo stormed off down the corridor and out of the building, flipping out his phone and calling Shiro.

" 'Ello?.."

"..."

" If this is them fuckin' prank callers i swear i'll-"

"Shiro its me.." Ichigo sniffled, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he walked to his locker throwing his books in and holding his phone to his shoulder using both of his hands to get his bag.

"Ichi..what's wrong? you don't seem alright.. did that Grimmjaw kid get to ya? he better not have i'll fuckin' kill 'im."

Ichigo paused. Should he tell Shiro what happened? The guilt is too much to handle. But what if Shiro left him because of that kiss Grimmjow gave him? Ichigo shuddered. Don't think about it now. _No, _not now. He had his boyfriend on the phone right now and he's thinking about that arsehole.

"Ichi..? hey, you there?"

That bastard. Who gave him the right to kiss him? not that he ever wanted a kiss from him. But he was really gentle.. more gentle then Shiro. Wait, why was he comparing his boyfriend with the guy who he fucking despised?

"Ichigo? Hey are you there I can't hear ya!" Shiro yelled, waiting for a response.

"Sorry Shiro, it has been a long day. Could you head over to my house? or are you busy.." Ichigo wanted to see Shiro, he really did. But he didn't want the guilt eating at him.

Shiro listened to Ichigo. He didn't like Ichigo sad. _His_ Ichigo sad, meant someone was going to go to hospital. He didn't want _his_ Ichigo sad. Never.

"Yeah Ichi, i'll head over and i'll see ya at your house yeah?"

" Also, Shiro could I tell you something?"

**A/N: back so soon, why of course. Hoped you liked it and I apologize for **

**mistakes that I havent picked up on. Also, for Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, who writes a little review for nearly every chapter. You make me laugh with your random reviews ^^. I hope I can update quick but who knows. **

**Much Love, **

**Tiggly Wiggly =^.^=**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yeah Ichi, i'll head over and i'll see ya at your house yeah?"

" Also, Shiro could I tell you something?"

"Yeah, Ichi what is it?"

Ichigo paused and pulled the phone away. It took one little click. One little chick to hang up and say nothing. But knowing Shiro, he would probably think somethings wrong.

Should he tell him now?

Over the phone?

But isn't that a bit rude?

Ichigo sighed inwardly. He didnt want to. Not now. Hopefully, never. But that was asking the impossible. Walking down the hall he had to answer Shiro.. but what could he say?

"uhm.. could you get to my house a little fast? I .. kinda miss you."

Lets just hope that sounds convincing. For now.

He could hear Shiro smile through the phone. "Aww _my_ little Ichi misses me. Well i'll see you soon my little _King._"

Shiro hung up and Ichigo did soon sighed. He had to tell Shiro. But how could he say it? He couldn't exactly go to him and be like;

'Hey Shiro another guy kissed me. Could we make out now?'

Ichigo snorted at the thought. What person in their right mind would do that?

Walking out the gates, Ichigo looked around at his school. _School?_ Oh you mean the three story white building where they would crush your dreams with assignments and bullies? Yes, that's what he was talking about. Ichigo shuddered. Why does everything go right back to _Him. _

the building slowly became smaller as Ichigo walked away down the road, towards home. He really had to put the day behind him. He needed to get this sorted and forgotten about.

Forgotten?

Did he really want to forget that kiss?

Ichigo touched his lips and sighed, looking around as he walked, crossing the road. His feelings were split down the middle

He wanted to.

Just forget today and what had happened.

He repeated it over and over in his mind, trying to make it sit over his conscious decisions. He didn't want this he had shiro. Shiro was his boyfriend. Grimmjow was a typical dick head who loved to push others around.

And it should stay like that.

_Nothing_ getting changed around.

Never.

Ichigo opened the front door and looked around to find Isshin sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. Isshin looked over at the door and raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo, I thought you were at school?" Isshin eyed Ichigo off as he walked past him.

"Yeah, but I got out early."

Super early, Son. Isshin thought to himself, sighing. Ichigo opened up his door and walked in, throwing his school bag to the floor and kicking off his shoes, with them flying in different directions. Ichigo sighed and sat on his bed, stretching out and yawning. Sleep would be the best thing right now. Just curling up and sleeping it away.

To be away from everything.

Just for a couple of hours.

That would be nice.

That would be impossible, due to his thoughts keeping him awake and confused.

_Very_ confused. What was he going to do. How could he even face Grimmjow again. Could he act like nothing happened? Well he was good at doing that and making up excuses why he had a busted lip and a black eye from that blue haired arsehole. He could just let it not effect him? _Yeah_ right.

It already has effected him.. Way too much. He couldn't get the blue haired bastard out of his head.

He tried so much, but that blue bastard was there. Just the image of him pulling away from there kiss kept replaying. His face was so calm, for that split second. It was nothing like he had seen before from him. After that second it disappeared, like a drawing in sand on the beach, with the water rushing in and out, taking the drawing with it, never to be seen again. The sand going back the way it was. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his eyes. Fatigue was looming around ready to snatch up it's next victim.

"Aww is my little Ichi tired."

Ichigo tensed up and froze. Who the fuck was behind him?

That voice was super familiar.. Ichigo turned around and sighed. It was just Shiro. Ichigo smiled and looked at Shiro, who was currently sitting on his window sill wearing a sexy black wife beater and skinny jeans. Shiro stood up on Ichigos bed and walked across it, picking Ichigo up and dropping him on to the bed, dropping on him and straddling him. Ichigo looked up, trying to regain his breath and looked up blushing.

"S-Shiro..-" "shhh..little Ichi i'll make you feel better.." Shiro murmured into his ear, seductively. Ichigo hitched his breath and watched Shiro, as he tugged at his shirt and nibbled at his ear.

A hot blush spread across Ichigos cheeks as Shiro continued to nibble and chew playfully at Ichigos ear.

"Nrgh...S-Shiro.." Ichigo breathed out while turning not to burn up in pleasure. Shiro pulled Ichigo closer and made his way to his throat, with a small trail of kisses and bites.

The pleasure was slowly being eaten up with guilt. Ichigo mewled and wriggled with each bite. It was getting too much.

"_My _little Berry..I will make ya scream." Shiro purred out and kissed him, heatedly, slowly unbuttoning Ichigos school uniform. Shiro rubbed his thumb over the perky nub and Ichigo shuddered in pleasure. Shiro took this as a heads up to continue.

"Shiro..I..nrgh.." Ichigo was cut off by himself letting out a pleading moan when Shiro started licking and sucking his nub. Shiro couldn't control himself any longer. He wanted Ichigo. And now.

Guilt was slowly rising again and Ichigo couldn't hold it in. He really didn't want to be sick now.

Especially now.

"Berry don't fret i'll go slow in yer _virgin _ass." Shiro cooed and licked the other nub, giving it attention so it wouldn't be deprived and left out.

"Sh-Shiro it's n-not that.." Ichigo suppressed a moan and shuddered in delight. Shiro nibbled on the nub and tweaked the other.

"I-I was kissed by a guy!" Ichigo blurted out and Shiro pulled away, leaning up and looking at him.

Silence.

"_What?" _

"...I was kissed by a gu-" _Crack._ Ichigo held his face.

" A guy kissed you.. and you didnt do anything to STOP it? Huh? Did you like being kissed by 'im? DID YOU ICHIGO!" Shiro roared in anger and swung at Ichigos face again.

_Crack._

That one fucking hurt. Ichigos face was on fire. It fucking hurt so much.

No, don't cry.

Fuck it.

Ichigos tears ran down his face. "I-Im sorry...please don't hit me again..I.." Ichigo sobbed and Shiro just stared.

What had he done?

He just hurt _his _little Ichigo.

Shiro wrapped his arms around ichigo, causing him to flinch and hide his face with his hands. Blood slowly seeped through the gaps of his fingers.

"Ichi..I am so sorry..I love you..I got carried away.. Im sorry.." Shiro cooed Ichigo and ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm him down.

Ichigo hitched his breath. Who says that they love them after they just hit them. Twice.

"Its o-okay I deserved it.." Ichigo sighed out. Shiro continued to coo and rock him slowly, making sure he was forgiven and they were still a couple.

**A/N: Hey Everyone, another update here! sorry if it was a little slow. Everything got in the way. But last chapter, I checked my mail AND I NEARLY DIED from all the reviews and people who added this as a favorite story and who are following it. Thankyou so much everyone! Im glad you can put up with me and my angst, angst, angst!**

**Hope the cockblock didn't make you want to rage quit and flip your computer/laptop/phone/whatever the fuck you use to read this, Etc. Hope you enjoyed it and also reviews make me happy, to near death. **

**Much Love, **

**Tiggly Wiggly =^.^=**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Be prepared for Grimmjows filthy little mind. **

Grimmjow slammed the door and trudged to his room.

Well that was the most fucking shittiest day.

Ever.

Throwing his bag across the room, Grimmjow growled as it slammed into the wall and slid down it. He really couldn't care less about his belongings in his fucking bag. He was such a fucking idiot. Who does that. Who fucking kisses the person that absolutely despises them?

Wait.

He _just_ did that.

They might as well ship him off to a mental asylum, because he is fucking nuts.

Bonkers.

What ever you want to call it, he had to face the fact he just kissed,

Yes, thats right, kissed a guy.

A.

Fucking.

_Guy._

Grimmjow sighed and sat on his bed, with his head in hands. He knew he wasn't a butt pirate. _Heh_, butt pirate. That's something Nnoi would say. Though his wording would probably be a bit more, 'creative'. Grimmjow shook his head. Focus.

He wasn't gay.

_No_.

Of course not.

Why would he be?

Maybe he kissed Kurosaki because he is really feminine? I mean, _really _, he does have a nice body and that orange hair you could see from a mile away.. what hair products would he use it to make it look so, bright.. so..vibrant.. He should ask him..

Woah.

Hold up there. No he shouldn't. Because frankly, YOU JUST FUCKED UP BIG TIME, AND YOU WANT TO ASK HIM THAT. Grimmjow looked down and sighed loudly.

Would you look at that. Actually, don't. Grimmjow sarcastically answered to his thoughts.

A fucking tent in my pants.

Stupid, stupid, stupid hormones.

Yeah Grimmjow, let's just blame it _all _on the hormones. Grimmjow scowled. Wasn't his thoughts supposed to be on his side?

Well this is a shit storm.

He can't exactly _talk _to anyone.

Nnoi? _Well._ He would laugh and call him all kinds of weird and wonderful words.

Princess of the anal?

Butt pirate?

Ass bandit?

_God_, the list would drag out so long..if he was drunk or high at that time? his mouth doesn't shut. _Ever._

Its like a dog barking at a person walking past. They don't shut up until you yell and whistle at them. But sometimes they keep barking. And it drives you fucking loco.

Nel? That gossiping machine? Do I want to be part of her bitch sessions or have her friends be all up on my case?

Yeah,

_No _Thanks.

Then her friends that like that weird animated shit. Whats it called? like _anime _or something? Who knows how perverted them girls can be.

Tia? yeah right. That slut? did he want Tia to tell her little slutty friends too, so they could start more shit? Mila Rose specially.. that loud mouth bitch, never knew when to keep her gob shut. Apacci too. Them two together was hell on earth, the way they talked about people and all kinds of nitty gritty stuff. Fuckin' attention whores.

Grimmjow shuddered. That would be the absolutely last person _ever._ If the world caught fire and everyone died except him and Tia and they had to tell each other their deepest darkest secret to save it? _maybe not._ But that's not going to happen. _Ever. _He'd rather jump into the fire.

Grimmjow turned and looked up to the little circular clock on the wall. _Shit. _

have I really beed sitting here fighting with my thoughts for that long?

Grimmjow stood and kicked off his shoes and ripped off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. Fucking shitty uniform, he though, as he walked down the small hallway, to the bathroom. Flicking on the light, Grimmjow stood in front of the mirror. Scratching his chest, Grimmjow sighed. What's going to happen tomorrow?

He gulped.

He didn't really want to know.

What if Kurosaki told everyone?

What if he couldn't take it and killed himself?

Grimmjows stomach dropped.

No.

Don't think like that.

Coughing awkwardly, Grimmjow stretched and twisted until he heard a satisfying pop. Looking around, Grimmjow diverted his eyes to his orange towel, neatly folded up on the bathroom floor.

_Kurosaki._

No.

Go.

Away.

"Why are you in my head all the time? why does _every _little orange thing I look at remind me of you!" Grimmjow slammed his hands on the bathroom sink.

"Go away Kurosaki you fucking piece of shit!"

_Stab._

_Kurosaki._

"You little smart arse fuck face!"

_Stab._

_Kurosaki._

_Y-You.._

Grimmjow cringed.

Argh.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around himself.

His stomach felt like someone had ripped him open. But wasn't as bad as his chest.

Shit.

Now that hurt. Felt like he was being stabbed every time he said something to do with that orange haired fucker.

Stab.

Ow.

Okay, okay I get it. For fucks sake. What was it two against one now? Stupid chest. Stupid mind. Grimmjow was tempted to rip it both of them out and throw them on the ground. If only they didn't keep him alive.. Grimmjow sighed.

This whole problem is Ichigos fault.

Yes.

_Kurosaki's._

Why didn't Kurosaki fight back?

Why didn't he shove me away sooner?

Grimmjow felt guilt slowly bubbling in his stomach. _Wait,_ there's something else too.. _Hurt._

'Fuck you Grimmjow! you can go and get fucked along with all of your little friends because, frankly I've had enough of your bullshit towards me! I hate you so fucking much! What did I ever do to you!'

What a blow to the chest. Even thinking about it.

Could he try to get along with Kurosaki?

He couldn't help but smirk. Get along?

Is that all you could think of Grimmjow?

You know you screwed up and you want to be friends?

_Pfft.._ That's not going to ever happen.

Though there was something nagging at his chest. A little question.

'Why _did_ you hurt Ichigo?'

**A/N: Hello! has it really been that long since I updated? **

**I apologize. School always has to get in the way, doesn't it?**

**Anyway, Thankyou for the reviews! I swear I only thought this would be a story I would post and only get a review or none. I was never expecting all the reviews I have received, so thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! you guys help me out with my story and nearly kill me with love and affection. **

**Seeya next chapter!,**

**Tigglywiggly =^.^=**


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo began to stirred softly from the beam of light directed at his face from his window. He couldn't help but wonder why his face was throbbing so much. Trying to moving around, he noticed something wrapped around him, but couldn't figure out what. Rolling over, he came face to face with Shiro, who slept beside him. Ichigo blinked. Shiro looked so calm and collected when he slept. Ichigo reached over and stroked Shiro's perfect sleeping face.

Ichigo could never understand why Shiro would think the way he did.

First he was all happy..

Then his mood dropped to the south so quick, you couldn't tell until he opened his mouth.

_But,_

Some times his fists would speak instead of his mouth.

Ichigo didn't really like them days.

He _fucking _hated them.

Maybe Shiro had Bipolar or some condition that he wasn't telling him?

Like last night.

-Flash back-

"Ichi..I am so sorry..I love you..I got carried away.. Im sorry.." Shiro cooed Ichigo and ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm him down.

Ichigo hitched his breath. Who says that they love them after they just hit them. Twice.

"Its o-okay I deserved it.." Ichigo sighed out. Shiro continued to coo and rock him slowly, making sure he was forgiven and they were still a couple.

"No..ichi ya didn't, I should go.. I have be'n terrible to ya.." Shiro muttered softly into his ear. Making sure Ichigo couldn't go anywhere, he snaked his arms around him softly, clutching to his small, muscular frame.

"I-I should of done something about it..I could of pushed him away earlier..but he startled me.." Ichigo shook his head and sniffled.

He was afraid that Shiro was going to snap and lose it again.

He felt so..

_Vulnerable_.

Like the first time Grimmjow hit him.

"Ichi...don' think about it.. now come sleep wit' me..Sleep away ta pain." Shiro started to coo and lay him down. Ichigo flinched and felt how warm Shiro was, slowly closing his eyes.

"Maybe a little nap..but don't you think I should tell Dad you're here?"

Ichigo snuggled closer to the warm emitted from Shiro's albino body. His eye's pain was dulled for now, from the warmth of Shiro.

"Ichi don' worry about it..I'll stay 'til ya asleep."

Shiro kept _his _Ichigo close.

Nothing would get in the way of their relationship.

_Nothing._

-End Flashback-

Okay, Ichigo's face fucking hurt. Sliding awkwardly out of Shiro's iron grasp, Ichigo ducked to the bathroom. Flicking on the light, he held in a scream of horror. Half of his _fucking _face was a nice blotchy purple. Quite a nice colour, if it wasn't on his _fucking _face.

Ichigo's eyes darted around the bathroom. Yuzu or Karin wouldn't have any makeup.. they're too young for it.

Fuck.

He was screwed. What's going to be his excuse?

Oh, my boyfriend _punched _me.

_Twice._

Twice, for fuck's sake.

He was rolling on the floor and kneed himself in the eye.

That would work if he was _five._

Ichigo sighed. He needed a excuse.

He was mobbed by a gang while he was walking home from the little deli near his house..

It would have to do.

For now.

Ichigo leaned in close to the mirror and looked at the purply blotch on his face. It looked like someone had put purple, blue and black paint on a canvas and swirled it all around then rubbed it on their fist and punched Ichigo in the face.. except that paint couldn't come off.

Ichigo pulled away from the mirror and walked back to his room. Shiro laid there still catching Z's in his sleep. Ichigo quickly walked over and checked the time.

_5.38am_

It was five o'fucking clock. In the God damn morning. Ichigo yawned and crawled back into bed. School was in a couple of hours and that could wait.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Grimmjow groaned and slammed his hand down onto the snooze button.

_Fuckin_' alarm clock..

Rolling over, Grimmjow curled back up with his blankets.

Now back to sleep.

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow rolled over and sat up. That voice was familiar.

"_Grimmjow_!"

That voice got closer and closer. Grimmjow jumped as his door slammed open and shook his room, with impact to the wall. Sea green hair stood out, which Grimmjow adverted his gaze to.

_Nel._

"Grimmjow! your going to be late for your very important education!" Nel stormed in and dragged him out of his bed.

"Fuck off Nel!" Grimmjow growled and shrugged her off, walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Everything went quiet.

"_You _dare speak to me like that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?" Nel's voice became dangerously low.

Grimmjow hurried his pace, with goosebumps slowly forming on his arms. He didn't exactly want to get on her bad side. The last time he did he had a nice dislocated elbow and broken jaw. Slamming the door of his bathroom, he stripped off his clothes and got a shower, trying to block out the abuse hurled at him from a angry sea green haired lady.

Shiro slapped a hand on Ichigo's chest, sloppily.

"Ichi..get up, ya gotta go ta school..even tha I want cha to stay 'ere with me.. though its kinda ya house."

Ichigo groaned and rolled over and flicked the blankets over himself. He couldn't dare go to school with a purple blotch on his _fucking _eye.

"Shiro.. I don't wanna..you hurt me and I wanna sleep.." Ichigo said, with his voice muffled from the blankets.

Shiro sat up and crawled on top of Ichigo, leaning down and pulling the blanket from _his_ Ichi's face.

Ichigo blinked and closed his eyes again.

"Toooo bright..." Ichigo muttered and tried to roll away, being stopped by Shiro's demanding lips on his.

Ichigo moaned softly and opened his mouth, letting Shiro's hungry tongue in to taste his mouth. Shiro wriggled his tongue around, licking Ichigo's. Ichigo squirmed and melted into the kiss.

"Nrgh.." Ichigo moaned out and kissed back, when Shiro pulled away, much to Ichigo's disappointment.

"School or na more Ichi.." Shiro purred out and stood up.

Ichigo sighed and got up. "Fine.."

Shiro grinned in achievement. "I'll drop ya off, _King._"

Pulling up in Shiro's car,Ichigo looked out the window. What a fucking shit hole. He's going to have to deal with so much shit today and it ain't going to be pretty. "Seeya later _Ichi._"

Shiro turned Ichigo's head and stole a quick kiss, turning the poor berry, _strawberry _red.

Ichigo stepped out and closed the car door, starting to slowly walk to school, hoping there was a bomb that blew up the school, so he didn't have to go.

_Ever_ again.

Ichigo sighed and walked through the gates.

"Hey Ichigo! did you Grandma beat you up? like the weakling you are?" A girl shouted from her group of friends with blonde piggy tails.

Laughter was heard from the group, as Ichigo continued to walk past, trying to ignore them.

Ignore it.

You're better then this.

Ichigo kept his eyes to the ground, with anger and annoyance fizzing inside him. He walked into the building towards his locker, trying to calm himself.

Grimmjow arrived at school early, for some unknown fucking reason. After throwing his school shit in his locker, Grimmjow met up with his boys. Szayel texting away, while Ulquiorra stood there, emotionless. As usual. Though a couple where missing. Grimmjow shrugged it off. They'll probably get here later.

"Hey, Grimm, what's happenin?" Luppi called out, like the little faggot he was, behind Szayel.

You know if you have a group of friends that you hang out with, and there's always that one guy you _fucking _hate? Yeah, well that was Luppi for you. The little faggot would crawl under your skin.

"Nothin'. Where's Nnoi?" Grimmjow looked around and started to walk. That dickhead wasn't going to come today. He could almost _sense_ it.

Szayel and Luppi followed, with Ulquiorra trailing behind. Walking through out the halls of the school, Grimmjow kept his eyes to the floor, occasionally looking up to see where he was going.

Szayel sniggered behind him and Luppi cackled.

"Hey Kurosaki! nice black eye? Did your sister beat you up?" Luppi yelled out.

Grimmjow snorted in amusement.

"Luppi stop messing aro-" Grimmjow trailed off and looked up, directly at Ichigo.

Holy fuck.

He _does_ have a black eye.

Anger started to boil up inside him.

_Who _done this?

I'll fucking kick their ass!

_Wait._

Shouldn't he be glad that Kurosaki got his ass kicked from someone else besides him?

Why did he feel like he wanted to curb stomp someone who did this to Kurosaki?

Ichigo was _his _punching bag. Not anyone else's..

_Right?_

**A/N: Hello again, sorry about the wait, but here it is! Thankyou to the reviews and story alerts and favorites. You guys are amazing! *insert tear of gratitude* They keep me motivated to write more. Seeya next chapter!**

**Tiggly Wiggly =^.^=**


	13. Chapter 13

Shouldn't he be glad that Kurosaki got his ass kicked from someone else besides him?

Why did he feel like he wanted to curb stomp someone who did this to Kurosaki?

Ichigo was _his _punching bag. Not anyone else's..

_Right?_

Grimmjow stared for a short moment, while slowly making his way past. Everything seemed to be slowed down and as quiet as a mouse, silent. Like in one of them action movies where the good guy spots the bad guy in a crowd, and they slow it right down, to show them and their expressions?

Yeah, It was like that.

Except, it felt like Grimmjow was the _bad_ guy.

Grimmjow sighed and continued to walk.

He'd have to ask Kurosaki later, though he probably wouldn't get _anywhere _near Kurosaki.

Ichigo loved getting bullied.

Yeah, he _really_ fucking enjoyed it.

One from Hiyori, and one from that _fucking _Luppi kid. He was on a roll today with insults. Maybe a new high score if the day continued to be like this.

God, that kid was the most annoying fucking person that ever hung around Grimmjow's group.

His cocky attitude, that _bloody_ cackle he does, you can hear it from a mile away, if you listened out for it. That little fucker thought he was top shit, along with that blue haired fuck. Ichigo run a hand through his hair in frustration. Also, that blonde haired bitch.

Fuck, Ichigo wanted to cut out her voice box. If _only _she was a guy. Her smug expressions and loud mouthedness would always stir up Ichigo's annoyance further. It was like she was them annoying kids at a zoo that banged on the windows of the animal enclosure, pissing them off.

Ichigo wondered how the fuck she would have friends. Though, he swore she was a lesbian with Mashiro. Another bitch in her group. Except she was really fucking ditzy and stupid. Though, heaps of rumors liked to be spread around. Especially by them gossiping bitches, that Grimmjow's girlfriend had called _friends._

Ichigo shook the thought. He didn't want to even think about them. Ichigo sighed and stood in front of his locker and spun the knob of his lock to certain numbers. Hearing a click, Ichigo pulled down on it, opening his lock up. Flinging open the locker door, he pulled off his bag and shoved it in there. Rummaging through his bag, Ichigo grabbed out his text books and sat them on the bottom self, while throwing his bag on the top shelf, closing it.

"Hey Kurosaki! nice black eye! Did your sister beat you up?" Luppi yelled out.

Ichigo clenched the lock for his locker tighter in his hand.

If he could get away with murder, for just _one_ day.

Ichigo turned to Luppi's shit eating grin, spread across his face.

Ichigo scowled.

If Luppi stood there any longer, he was going to be smiling with no teeth and a mouthful of blood.

Ichigo, calm down.

Calm down.

Ichigo repeated it over and over in his head, trying to calm himself. What good would it do to hit the kid?

_Well_.

If you think about it, it would actually work wonders for _so_ many people.

Luppi cackled and pointed at him.

"Grimm, look at this!" Luppi wheezed out, from laughing to hard.

Ichigo cringed, closing his locker and started to walk.

Grimmjow, donlt look at me or follow me, for _pete's_ sake.

Ichigo wanted to run from everyone and hide.

Grimmjow saw Ichigo already. He didn't want to see again.

"Hah, yeah, I see that little orange haired fuck." Grimmjow forced out and felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Luppi cackled again and szayel pushed his glasses up, chuckling to himself.

"I'm following 'im!" Luppi ran off, heading towards Ichigo, continuing to cackle.

No.

_No._

"Luppi you little fag! leave him alone, we'll get him at lunch!" Grimmjow yelled out, hoping that the little fucker would hear him.

No answer.

_Fuck._

"Either Luppi or Kurosaki's going to get smashed, Grimmjow." Szayel piped up. Its like Szayel read his fucking mind.

Grimmjow flinched. Shit, Szayel was here too. He'd completely forgot about the little nerdy pink haired smart arse.

"Yeah I know. Hopefully they'll both kill each other."

And a mega stab to the chest for Grimmjow.

Shit, that hurt.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, thinking about the situation at hand. _Fuuccccckk._ He'd have to go after Luppi.

Grimmjow cursed under his breath and went after Luppi.

This is going to be a _shit storm_.

Ichigo growled under his breath and flung open the door to the men's toilets. He hadn't even been here for at least an _hour _and this shit was going down. Ichigo walked over to the sink and leaned on it, gazing into the mirror. Stupid black eye, stupid Luppi, stupid Grimm-

"Heya Berry! whatcha doing in here?" Ichigo's thoughts were cut off by _that _voice.

Ichigo turned around to face Luppi.

Luppi stood behind him wearing a baggy black jumper, with his short hair flat down his face with them becoming cow licks at the ends. Luppi flicked his hair, revealing a tattoo on the right side of his pale head. Was it three red diamonds? Ichigo couldn't really tell, but they looked really _home-made _and dodgy.

Ichigo gulped and Luppi smirked.

"What the fuck do you want Luppi?" Ichigo spat out, laced with venom, watching Luppi.

Luppi cackled and fiddled with his pocket, flicking out a swiss army knife.

"Aww _Berry_, don't be like that.." Luppi waved the knife in ichigo's face and grinned manically.

Ichigo froze like a deer in the middle of a road, looking into the headlights of an on coming car.

Now he was going to be fucking _stabbed_!

What did he ever do to deserve this?

"Grimmy-chan's growing soft for ya, and we don't want _that _do we?"

Luppi stated and cackled louder, flicking the knife at Ichigo's forehead, holding it inches from his head.

Ichigo started to shake, his stomach twisted up and his heart was thinking about jumping out of his chest and running.

Wait.

He could run.

Ichigo opened his mouth and no words where coming out.

_Fuck!_

Ichigo gulped.

Grimmjow looked around

Shit, shit, _shit!_

Where the fuck did Luppi go?

Grimmjow scanned the area and darted his eyes around.

That sneaky little shit.

Think, Grimmjow.

If you where Luppi and you wanted to beat someone to a pulp, where would you go?

Grimmjow eyes widened.

The male toilets.

It was the perfect place. You could get in and get out, no dramas.

Barging through other students, Grimmjow found himself in front of the toilet door.

He'd better not be too late.

Slamming open the door, he looked around and inwardly cursed to himself over and over.

Ichigo turned to look at him, and Luppi swung his swiss pocket knife at Ichigo's face.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Im back again with another chapter. Thanks to everyone, for keeping me going! **

**Seeya next chapter!**

**TigglyWiggly =^.^=**


	14. Chapter 14

Slamming open the door, he looked around and inwardly cursed to himself over and over.

Ichigo turned to look at him, and Luppi swung his swiss pocket knife at Ichigo's face.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Luppi's out stretched arm came into contact with Ichigo's face, sliding across it, leaving a nice clean cut across his cheek and nose. Crimson began to flow from the cut, leaving Ichigo in shock. Luppi cackled and wiped a tear from his eye, flicking it to the ground, Grinning at Ichigos shocked face.

"Aww did Luppi miss? We don't want that do we? Let's try that again shall we! Come on Grimmy!" Luppi called out and giggled.

Luppi's grin turned into a shit eating grin, as he flicked his knife around in his hand, catching the hilt, every spin.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow in pure fear, nothing Grimmjow had ever seen before. It was like the life was torn out of him. He looked pretty damn lifeless.

Ichigo shook and watched Grimmjow as he walked up to Luppi, with Luppi handing him the army knife, giggling to himself.

Grimmjow looked down at the knife and to Ichigo.

"Sorry Kurosaki. Sorry about _everything_." Grimmjow sighed out and Luppi leaned in closer, Grinning manically, behind Grimmjow, waiting for him to deal the blow to Ichigo.

Ichigo slowly closed his eyes.

He might as well be ready for it.

To embrace death.

Who knew that the guy who bullied him heaps, really _loathed _him that much?

He wasn't _that _bad was he?

Couldn't Grimmjow at least try to get to know him, then trying to stab him in a males toilet?

"Bye bye Ichi-poo!" Luppi cackled out.

Ichigo slowly drew his eyes closed, watching Grimmjow turn towards Luppi, lifting him and slamming him repeatedly into the wall, before blacking out.

Grimmjow's anger was like a semi truck thrown at someone. It would either kill them or take them out in a nasty hit. You'd probably be in hospital for a while.

"You little fuck! I'll fucking kill you right now! do you want that!" Grimmjow roared and forced Luppi further into the wall.

"Gah!..n...ngh Grim..!" Luppi managed to get out, before Grimmjow cut him off.

"Don't you _dare _think you can get away with this!" Grimmjow snarled and pulled Luppi close to him, breathing heavily.

Luppi some what cackled and spat at Grimmjow.

"W...Why are..you all d-defensive...about..th..that orange haired...f-f..uck!" Luppi wheezed out, with a small cackle.

Grimmjow squeezed Luppi's throat tighter, growling animal-like.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow punched Luppi's face, with Luppi squealing in pain.

Grimmjow laughed and swung Luppi around, by his neck.

"Y-You...f..fuckin'...s..sadist.." Luppi breathed out and passed out, with Grimmjow releasing his hold on Luppi's throat. Luppi slumped down the wall, leaving a nice crimson trail downwards, to its victim.

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo and cursed to himself.

Every thing is turning to shit!

All he wanted to do today was to be nice to Kurosaki.

Why?

Why did Luppi have to stuff it up for him?

Grimmjow sighed and walked over to Ichigo, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. Ichigo's arms draped over his shoulder, dangling like a loose scarf, as he walked to the sink and sat Ichigo on the basin. Turning on the taps with one hand, he held Ichigo with the other, as his unconscious body occasionally leaning to the left or right, slumped over. Grimmjow looked around.

Fuck, he'd have to clean up Luppi's blood trail down the wall.

But first, he'd tend to Kurosaki's wounds.

Pulling off his dark blue hoodie, Grimmjow ripped off his white singlet, leaving his sun kissed chest exposed.

"This will have to do.." Grimmjow muttered, bunching up his singlet, running it under the sink.

After the singlet being absolutely drenched, Grimmjow squeezed it, letting the excess water drip out.

Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo looking at his face and the dried blood caked around the lower half of his face.

Poor kid.

Grimmjow dabbed the singlet along the cut, hoping to get most of the blood off Ichigo's face.

Crimson slowly started to stain his white singlet.

Ichigo cringed, while Grimmjow continued to wipe his face, wiping off the remainder of the blood.

Grimmjow threw the singlet in the sink and held Ichigo with two hands, looking at him. Ichigo's looked sickly pale against Grimmjow's tanned body. Pulling him closer, Grimmjow sighed and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's small frame, laying his head on Ichigo's shoulder.

Wait,

Grimmjow's eyes widened and pulled his head back, looking at Ichigo.

Why was he acting_ so_ desperate?

"Kurosaki...I'm so sorry..for everything.. I guess I kinda went to far.. I mean when I first saw ya, I thought you were competition ya know? You looked all like ya wanted to bash me and I wasn't gonna take shit from ya! then when I did I wanted to hurt you more, just to see that look in ya eye.. Those eyes. You're always like that. No matter how much I beat you up, you've got this sense about you that you're going to beat me. I hated it!.. Im sorry for everything.. I know, i'm a pussy for not sayin' this to ya face, Ichi..Well I am sayin' it to ya face, but when your awake.." Grimmjow trailed off, pulling Ichigo close, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close, with his heart clenched up in his throat.

Ichigo could hear close mumblings. He couldn't figure out what it was.

Who was it?

It was probably a school nurse.

Wait, there was only pain in his face.

Ichigo tried to remember what happened.

_Wait._

Did Grimmjow _not _stab him?

Ichigos thoughts went silent, as his mind started to decipher the incoherent mumblings.

'...You're always like that. No matter how much I beat you up, you've got this sense about you that you're going to beat me. I hated it!.. Im sorry for everything.. I know, i'm a pussy for not sayin' this to ya face, Ichi.. Well I am sayin' it to ya face, but when your awake..'

Ichigo started to feel something warm close to him, wrapped around him too.

Something was leaning on him also. But there was a wet spot on his shoulder..

It was probably a small towel where they were cleaning up the blood on his face in the sick bay. Maybe he was under a really warm blanket. Though it didn't feel like a blanket..

Ichigo opened his eye, to a squint level.

The first thing he saw on his shoulder, was _Blue_.

**A/N: I am back again, and quite quick to! Maybe an Easter treat for you all? **

**You all got to love the cliffhangers!**

**50 reviews? How exciting! well for me of course. Never was expecting it, so cheers to the lot of you!**

**And also, if you didn't know what a sick bay was, it was a place where you go if you get sick or hurt at school. We call it that here in down under, so I don't know about the rest of ya! **

**Seeya next chapter,**

**TigglyWiggly **

**=^.^=**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Maybe some OOCness.**

Ichigo started to feel something warm close to him, wrapped around him too.

Something was leaning on him also. But there was a wet spot on his shoulder..

It was probably a small towel where they were cleaning up the blood on his face in the sick bay. Maybe he was under a really warm blanket. Though it didn't feel like a blanket..

Ichigo opened his eye, to a squint level.

The first thing he saw on his shoulder, was _Blue_.

Grimmjow sighed inwardly to himself. Should he take Kurosaki to the sick bay?

What would his excuse be?

Yeah, he just got knifed in the _male _toilets, could you patch him up now?

Because that's going not to get people suspicious. Also, he didn't want them pigs in uniform to roll up. He didn't want to put up with them, _again._

Grimmjow felt something tense, it wasn't a normal tense. It felt like a tense that it was going to die. That reaction was of instinct.

_Fuck!_

He didn't think that Kurosaki would wake so soon. He hadn't even thought of something to say to him. An excuse. He's going to flip out. He's going to blame _me_ for fucking everything.

To make the situation worse, he was _all _over him. But not in a friend-like way either.

It was more of a _possessive _hold. Keeping Ichigo secure in his hold. Making sure he wasn't in danger. _Fuck!_ what was he fucking thinking! Ichigo isn't even his. Grimmjow pulled away, looking up into Ichigo's honey brown eyes. He was in _deep _shit now.

Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow, as he looked up unwrapping his arms from Ichigos now shaking frame.

"Ichi.. I can expla-" Grimmjow muttered softly out, looking away from Ichigos fearful glance.

Wait. He just called him Ichi. _Ichi. _ A fucking pet name. Only couples use that shit! Grimmjow, you're screwed up, admit it.

Grimmjow thought to himself as he tried to reach out to take Ichigos hand.

"Grimmjow... get away.." Ichigo shook out desperately, ripping his hand away. What the fuck was Grimmjow doing? He was going to break his fingers, wasn't he?

"Ichi please listen! I.. can ex-" Grimmjow was cut off again by Ichigo sliding off the sink, trying to get away from him. Grimmjow stepped in front of him, with his arms slack to the side of his body, with his sun kissed skin attracting Ichigos attention, but with Ichigo quickly shrugging it off with more panic.

"Grimmjow d-don't.." Ichigos eyes darted around frantically sounding more desperate, as he looked for a quick route out.

He must of gotten lucky.

Grimmjow must of missed and waited for Ichigo to wake up, so he could hear him scream in pain.

But he wasn't holding the knife or any weapons.

So where is it?

Ichigos eyes looked at the blood trail down to Luppi's slouched, unconscious body and shuddered in fear.

Grimmjow was going to do that to him too.

"Ichi please hear me out! you know I wouldn't d-"

"GRIMMJOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Ichigo roared out, with tears prickling at his eyes.

Grimmjows eyes widened and froze. Ichigo glared at him and balled his fists up.

"I heard you apologize to me and I don't believe it! You wanted to beat me so you should see some fucking thing in my eyes! what kind of fucking excuse is that! You think I want you to do that! then you go all comforting trying to be the fucking hero" Ichigo sneered.

"Get the fuck away from me. I don't want to be here and I don't want to be near you!" Ichigo yelled at him, pushing past Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stood there in a trance. He was beating Ichigo for basically no reason.

Ichigo shook out a breath and ran for the door, through the small hallway, out of the toilet cubical area.

He was getting the _fuck_ out of there.

He was late for class.

He was knifed by some fucking psycho.

What the fuck was happening?

Grimmjow turned and watched Ichigo. He wasn't going anywhere.

Still being hurt from Ichigos harsh words, the teal haired ran after Ichigo, like he was on a sinking boat, with the life craft slowly rowing away.

"Ichi.. I need to talk to you!" Grimmjow breathed out, picking up the pace.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and tensed visibly as he saw Grimmjow catch up to him.

"What part of 'go away' don't you fucking understand!" Ichigo bellowed out, reaching out for the door, with Grimmjow reaching out and swiping his hand away from the door handle.

Ichigo lost his footing, crashing to the hard tiles beneath, with his head connecting to the door.

Grimmjow looked down, watching him fall, frantically throwing his arms out, hoping Ichigo would at least have his fall broken by his arms.

That didn't exactly happen.

_Thump._

Grimmjow cursed and watched, helplessly.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, baring the pain as his head throbbed uncontrollably. He hadn't felt so much pain in his head. It was like someone had gotten a hammer and is slowly tinkering away at his skull.

Ichigo slowly started to sit up, when two arms wrapped around his chest.

"Ichi.." Grimmjow breathed out, looking at him, making sure he wasn't bleeding for seriously hurt.

Ichigo flinched, trying to push away.

He _had _to get away from Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow.. go away.. I k-know you're going to hur-" Ichigo was cut off with Grimmjow tensing up.

"Ichigo. I won't anymore. I'm sorry.. Why don't we start from the beginning again." Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjows facial expressions.

He wasn't lying.

Grimmjow had a stern look on his face. His eyes said it all.

Grimmjow.

_Wasn't._

Lying.

Ichigo gulped and tried to pull away again, using more force. He had to get away.

Grimmjow has _never_ acted like this before. It was almost _scaring _him. It just didn't suit him. It _really _didn't.

But Ichigo wasn't buying it.

"Oh sure let's start all over again Grimmjow. I think one chance was good enough for you. But since all your _fucking _friends where around you thought it was good wasn't it. You're lucky you got one. I shouldn't have to put up with this shit and i'm not." Ichigo spat out, pushing Grimmjows arms off of him, forcefully and quite harsh.

Grimmjow sighed, as Ichigo stood, wavering from the blow to his head.

"Can I at least help yo-" Grimmjow was cut off by a unexpected laugh.

"You want to _fucking _help me? You, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Want to help me. The kid you've been bullying from day _fucking _one?" Ichigo let out another laugh. "Why such a change of heart now?" Ichigo sighed, wiping a tear from his eye, with his cheeks red from laughter.

Grimmjow looked up, straight into Ichigos slight of vision.

"Because, I think I might be in love with you."

**A/N: Hello! i'm back again. I find the ending to this chapter quite cheesy. Maybe its just me. **

**Thankyou to all the reviews and favorites. They make me so happy. **

**Until next time, **

**TigglyWiggly =^.^=**


	16. Chapter 16

Grimmjow looked up, straight into Ichigos sight of vision.

"Because, I think I might be in love with you."

What. The. Fuck.

Ichigo was gobsmacked. He didn't even know what to think. Or at least _act._ He felt like stray dog, with no where to go. Then suddenly someone walking up to him and offering a place and food. He didn't know if he could take it or attack him.

Though, he wasn't taking this.

He didn't believe it _one _bit.

Ichigo cracked up with laughter and held the wall to support himself. He couldn't help the laughter, it just rolled off him in waves.

What a load of shit. Why was Grimmjow always _fucking _with his head? Maybe Grimmjow _was _fucked in the head!

Ichigo swore to himself that he was a genius.

Ichigo started to slowly calm down, holding his chest, because it _hurt. _All that laughter was slowly starting to make his swollen eye demand that he stopped that, with a burning, stinging sensation. Not a nice one either.

"Grimmjow, you honestly think I would believe that shit? Your mocking _my _sexuality, yet again. How do you think it is funny anymore. It's just like a broken record was shoved in your fucking mouth, replaying over and _fucking _over. What the fuck do you expect me to do? Drop everything and run to you, because you said you 'loved me'?, tsk. Good one. I'm in a perfectly good relationship and I don't want you fucking tampering with it!

Also while where on the topic, since when where you gay? Because frankly you fucking _despise _gays!"

Ichigo watched Grimmjow, as he breathed out the oxygen he hadn't realised was built up in his throat, for even the slightest twitch in his facial expressions.

He hit the jackpot.

Grimmjow bit his lip, as his anger and fury started to slowly rise.

He had _never _been rejected like this.

All the girls who would follow him, with hearts in their eyes. Asking if he could go to their parties and basically asked him if they could _fuck _him_. _Baking him cookies and shit for Valentines day. Bringing him lunch for school.

They even asked to do his _whole_ years work.

These bitches were also really fucking hot. He chose to ignore them, because frankly, they were _sluts _and some were just plain _ugly._

He basically could get_ anyone i_n this whole fucking school, by lifting a _fucking _finger.

Also, Luppi had been one of them 'girls', unfortunately. Grimmjow didn't see how Luppi would be attracted to him. Grimmjow didn't even like him, friend or not. He's just another little shit that hangs with his group. Kinda like one of them guys that don't have friends, so they just basically follow a group. Almost like a stray dog. Though, he seemed to calm down after hanging with him in his group. Grimmjow glanced over to Luppi, who was still out cold, hunched over. He'd have to clean that bloodied poof up later. Though, he could do it himself.

Well, Luppi wasn't going to be impressed when he finally emerged out of his unconciousness..

Rejection was a bitch.

Grimmjow awkwardly coughed and looked down.

How was he supposed to answer Kurosaki now?

"...Could we at least start over?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pushed open the male toilet door, with it issuing a loud squeak in attention for some oil on the hinges.

"Like I said.. You fucked up your chance big time. By the way, don't apologize. It doesn't suit you. Later, _asshole._"

Ichigo stepped out, with a smug look.

Watch the guilt eat at you now, you fucking _prick_.

In the mean time, He had to go to the nurses office to patch his face up.

Grimmjow stood there. It felt as his feet decided to become plants and grow roots into the ground, preventing him to move, just ponder in that position. Kurosaki was right, even if he didn't want to believe it. He fucked up big time. The first day. Couldn't of he just introduced himself instead of being a prick?

-The first day-

Grimmjow trudged to his new high school, looking sloppy as ever. His tie crooked, hanging to one side, with his white school shirt (which looked more on the tinge of a very light yellow) shoved into his black school slacks, with creases riddled through out his shirt. Half of his shirt not even sitting in the tuck of his pants.

Strolling through the gates in his worn, dusty and old black Nike free runs, Grimmjow sighed.

New school, new assholes.

Thank-God some of his friends where attending this shit hole with him.

Walking into the hall, he looked at most of the students standing around a board. Trudging over, he just happened to see a orange spike ball in the crowd. _What..? _

Christ, could _that_ hair get any brighter? That mysterious orange hair ball start to walk towards him. Grimmjow couldn't help but move his vision through the crowd to see a glimpse. The orange head disappeared again, with Grimmjow scowling.

"Oi, Grimmjow! ya actually made it, i'm surprised ya weren't sleepin'!" A familiar noise exclaimed from behind him. Grimmjow turned and smirked. It was Nnoi.

He would have to find that orange poof ball later.

"Nnoi, ya look stoned. Ya really had to be stoned for ya first day man." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, his sentence full of sarcasm.

Nnoitra laughed and rubbed his blood-shot eyes. "I dun' tink it's that notic'able.. besides ya see them cat vids when ya high?" Nnoi cackled loud and heartedly. "Its a blast Grimm! There all like 'Meow Meow Meow!' "

Grimmjow spilt a grin across his face. Typical Nnoi.

Grimmjow noticed Szayel standing there, as quiet as ever, but always with that creepy I'm-Going-To-Dissect-You-While-You-Sleep aurora surrounding him. You could tell that he was near, often giving Grimmjow goosebumps when he first met him, but now he just shakes it off. But Ulquiorra would seriously could be the hide-and-seek world champion if he just sat under a table cloth. He may as well be a hitman or an assassin, because you cant tell if he's around, unless you see him, in the flesh.

Also, there was Luppi. There's all ways that one friend that you have, that you really hate? Well there was Luppi for you. Luppi was that annoying kid who wants to do everything that you _don't _want to do.

That was his group, and frankly he was going to make sure he was known by everyone.

Though that orange puff ball did _intrigue _him.

"Grimm, Grimm! I got a sick game! We try ta push over tha kid wit' tha most school shit in dere hands!" Nnoitra laughed and sniffled, while continuing with quick giggles in-between. "There shit will fly everywhere! just tink how fun it will be and fuckin' funny!"

Grimmjow grinned and laughed, as Nnoitra walked through the corridor and looked around, spotting a poor dirty blonde haired kid walked past, with a pile of neatly stacked file work. Grimmjow's grin became wider, as Nnoi tackled him to the ground, as the sheets flew everywhere, as if someone opened a cage of wild, freedom willed birds, ready to get the hell out of that cage.

Grimmjow roared in laughter, with Luppi's annoying cackle setting in from behind him. Nnoi sat up, giving the thumbs up, with the poor kid next to him, clutching his right eye.

Hell, he might as well join in.

What would go wrong, anyway?

Grimmjow scanned the room for any victims for his taking.

Grimmjow looked at some kid with boxes of stationary and paper. It was pretty fucking high, because he couldn't even fucking see their head. Isn't that kinda dangerous?

Fuck it, it was going to be knocked down anyway.

Grimmjow waited for the perfect opportunity and it came. There was a perfect gap straight at the target. It was such a fucking good gap, like fate or some shit set it up for him. Grimmjow ran up and tackled them to the floor in a perfect sweep. Pens, paper and colored sheets rained down on him, with his victim on the floor next to him.

The cackles of pure laughter was heard around him as he laid there, catching his breath, starting to laugh with the others, with all the paper, pens and colored sheets settling to the linoleum floor around and on him. Hearing a cough and a groan next to him, Grimmjow's curiosity sparked to look at his tackle victim.

That one thing stood out.

_Orange _hair.

Grimmjow grinned like a cheshire cat, from one side of his face to the other. Damn he was lucky. You know if you look at a kid and you could tell that they looked like a weakling and needed a good wrap around the head with your fists? This orange poof ball was fucking one of them. Grimmjow looked around at the orange kid's features.

This kid was the what bullies looked for. Bright amusing hair, looked skinny and dorky. Though he looked like he couldn't handle a drink or even a _fight._

This kid was perfect to fuck with.

"Argh, What the fuck!" The orange head exclaimed and sat up rubbing his head with some sheets slipping off of him, falling to the floor.

"Sorry kiddo! Ya have to watch where ya going!" Grimmjow laughed and stood up.

"Sorry.." The orange poof ball muttered, then realised. "Hey wait, You fucking tackled me to the fucking floor!"

_Damn,_ he's got an attitude.

The kid looked up and there it was.

That spark in his honey brown eyes.

It was so defiant.

Grimmjow wanted to see it again.

And possibly again.

"Kurosaki! Clean these up and then come see me."

Grimmjow turned to the source of the noise.

There stood a tall ass, bulk and muscular, _badass_ motherfucker.

He had a fucking eyepatch and was wearing a suit, that looked like if he flexed a little it would tear off his body. Even his hair looked fucking _badass_, as it was sleeked back in long spikes.

Was this guy a fucking teacher?

He looked like a fucking gang leader.

He looked down with his one eye and Grimmjow gulped. This guy was looking down on him. Grimmjow looked to his name tag.

"Y-Yes sir.." The kid by the name of 'Kurosaki', started to pick up the sheets, hurriedly.

"You." The gruff voice spoke again. "Help him clean it up, since you decided to be an_ ass_." Mr. Kenpatchi glared him down, before turning and leaving, making Grimmjow feel like an ant about to be stepped on.

Wait, where teachers even allowed to swear?

Grimmjow nodded, feeling his mouth go dry as he knelt down and started to pick up the sheets at a slow pace.

Fuck, that teacher was kinda crazy.

"Can you hurry the fuck up?" Kurosaki huffed out agitated.

Grimmjow looked up and let go of the pile he held in his arms, making it rush back to the floor.

"_Oops." _Grimmjow stated sarcastically, looking at the annoyance in Kurosaki's eyes.

Ichigo slammed his pile down into a box and looked at the teal annoyance.

"Stop fucking about!" Ichigo growled out, as he watched Grimmjow.

"Do we hav' a scene 'ere Grimm?" Nnoi stated, shouting, as he started to walk towards him, with, of course, Luppi trailing behind.

"Nah Nnoi, just this little orange haired shit is being annoying." Grimmjow yawned out as he turned to face Nnoi, trying to get a reaction from the orange head.

"What the fuck did you just call me!" He exclaimed and balled his fists.

Grimmjow turned back to him and grinned.

_Perfect. _

"You fuckin' deaf?" Grimmjow replied, pissing off the kid more.

"I'm not taking your fucking shit!" Ichigo roared as he lunged over, catching Grimmjow's shoulders and pushing him to the floor, trying to grab at his throat.

"Woah, do you have anger issues or somethin'?" Grimmjow laughed out, as he looked up at the furious orange head, as he tried to reach him. They squabbled around on the floor for a couple of minutes, before a teacher pushed through a small crowd that formed during the floor squabble.

"What is going on!" The female teacher exclaimed, looking at the two squirming on the floor.

"Jeagerjaques! Kurosaki! Principals office_ now!" _

_-_End flashback-

Grimmjow chuckled to himself.

He was an ass, wasn't he?

**A/N: Hello! A long chapter here, because I was in the best mood to write!**

**Also, thanks to Nirvana, Motorhead for the motivation for this. Also how can I forget my amazing reviewers and readers. Especially Loreto W. Thankyou for the love and support! **

**I never thought this would get this far actually.**

**Seeya next chapter! **

**Tiggly Wiggly =^.^=**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello! i'm back again. Well sorry about the longish wait.**

**Okay, well I should write up what you might expect in this story. Some you may already know.**

**Swearing (more like heaps), drug taking, violence, some dark themes, yaoi and probably some OOC moments.**

**Not a fan of MPREG, so this will not be a MPREG story.**

**Why didn't I write these earlier? **

**I kinda forgot. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, if I did, it would be twisted and yaoified. Now, without any further wait, here ya go! **

Grimmjow chuckled to himself.

He was an ass, wasn't he?

The day slowly progressed on, with the two never exchanging glances or words. They got on with school and where both glad to hear the school siren go off, calling it a day.

Ichigo sighed and trudged to his locker. He couldn't really be bothered anymore with school. He felt his life was like someone picking up sand off a beach, slowly seeping through their hands. Ichigo felt drained everyday, struggling to get through the whole 'Grimmjow' ordeal and the fact he missed his Mother so much.

Ichigo pulled his bag out and slammed his locker, locking it soon after. He started to make his trip home when he noticed familiar blue hair walking his way.

_Shit. _Ichigo cursed to himself. This prick was going to talk to him or try to be nice.

Ichigo quickly looked around for a way out through the bustling crowd of other students wanting to get the fuck out of there. The teal head seemed to be pre-occupied, which gave Ichigo an advantage to try and weave his away round Grimmjow's line of sight.

Though he had no such _luck_.

Curiosity _killed _the cat.

Grimmjow walked through the hustle of students, through the crowded hallway. Luppi was beside him with a bandage strapped around his head, with strands of hair peeking out of the white cloth. Turned out Luppi refused to go home after being found in the men's toilet in a unconscious heap. He didn't exactly want Luppi blabbering some irrelevant shit from his mouth, or even be _near _him. It was bad enough that Kurosaki was being a prick to him and playing 'hard to get'. Grimmjow just wanted to go home or at least go to see Nnoi for a quick fix.

Though, Nnoi's place sounded a bit better then his own. Nel would probably be there and he didn't _exactly_ want to put up with her bitchiness filled gossip sessions.

Grimmjow cringed at the thought and continued to zone out as Luppi dribbled shit from his constantly moving mouth.

"Grimm, I thought long and hard, and I forgive ya. I know you're probably sorry about the whole toilet thing, but I can wait for an apology! ..I mean we _are _friends." Luppi exclaimed.

Grimmjow continued to ignore Luppi as he tried to get him to speak with small talk.

"Ya know.. I guess Kurosaki deserves the way ya treat him.. I mean you don't want some orange haired_ fuck,_ up in all ya business.." Luppi trailed off as he felt a hand crushing his arm. A fierce and stern hand, ready to crush his weak arm.

Grimmjow snapped out of a daydream just as Luppi was mid-way through his sentence, letting off a trademark grin. It wasn't exactly a grin you would pull if you weren't exactly _happy _with someone.

"I don't like _others _doing that also." Grimmjow threw Luppi a stern gaze.

"Grimmy.." Luppi sighed out running his fingers along Grimmjow's toned and tanned arm, attached to his own arm. "We_ are _friends remember?.. I'm only looking out for you.."

Grimmjow growled animalistic, pulling his arm away from the sickening touch.

It was like his arm was tainted.

He wanted to scrub the feeling off his arm.

"Dont. Fucking. Touch. Me." Grimmjow breathed out coldly.

Luppi grinned and pulled at Grimmjow's tie, leaning up to his face.

"You like it.. because you _want_ me." Luppi breathed into his ear, seductively.

Grimmjow wanted to be sick.

Then and there.

He was so _repulsed _by Luppi.

"See you later, _babe._" Luppi grinned and released his hold on Grimmjow's tie, before walking off, before cackling.

Grimmjow looked around as he spotted orange hair stand amongst the small crowd walking past. They all happened to have their eyes directed to Grimmjow himself. That meant one thing.

All of them had _watched_ what just occurred.

Grimmjow's stomach dropped like a piano thrown off a roof. It plummeted to the ground. He felt as it just cut open a _hole_ in him, trying to escape.

_Ichigo._

_Just._

_Watched._

_That._

Fuck. Grimmjow cursed inwardly as Ichigo started to walk over to him.

Shit he was walking over here. Shit. What could Grimmjow say?

Sorry about that, Luppi's just _fucking _crazy and obsessive.

Because that could really convince someone.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he just saw.

Grimmjow_ let_ Luppi touch him.

Grimmjow just_ let_ that happen..

Where they friends with benefits or something?

_Wait_, why did he care?

Good on them.

Ichigo didn't care, _right?_

He just cared about his Shiro.

And that was it.

Ichigo _had _to ask him. He had that urge to ask. Like a little bitch who wanted to stick her ugly head into people's business. He didn't care if he felt like one, he wanted to know.

Ichigo pushed past other students and walked up to him.

"Oi, Grimmjow. You with Luppi now or something?" Ichigo let out, with a little glint of cheekiness in his voice.

Grimmjow looked around as anticipated students stuck around for an answer, or they where just there for some after school entertainment.

He had to turn it back at Kurosaki.

He wasn't going to swallow his pride for this.

"Kurosaki, go and suck your boyfriend off. It isn't want it looks like." Grimmjow sneered out and the crowd laughed.

Grimmjow grinned like a feral cat.

Ichigo was appalled at Grimmjow's reaction. Though, he was kinda expecting such a crude answer.

"But Grimmjow, you had a chance to go get topped by Luppi, since you love spreading your legs like a little slut. I wonder how much you get paid an hour!" Ichigo exclaimed with a feisty smirk.

The small crowed laughed and clapped as Ichigo stood there defiantly as if he was ready for anything.

Well, _not _everything.

Defiantly not the punch to the gut, Grimmjow just dished out to him.

That was a _killer._

Ichigo eyes widened as he dropped to the ground on his knees. His stomach felt as it was crying out in pain, demanding for it to stop. His legs where shaking underneath him like jelly. His head hurt from his black eye demanding attention. He wanted to just pass out.

He had been given a black eye by his boyfriend.

He had been slashed by Luppi.

Now he had been punched in the gut by Grimmjow.

In the space of two weeks.

What did Ichigo do to deserve such treatment?

Ichigo curled up and coughed violently, as the crowd started to split up and run, in fear that Grimmjow would be after them.

Ichigo took a couple of good beatings in his life, but why did this hurt his chest even more?

This hit was in his stomach not his chest.

Ichigo hacked and heaved as he felt his airways slowly open back up, after the impact.

He_ had_ to get up.

He_ had _to get away.

Grimmjow looked at the event that just transpired.

He just fucked up so bad.

Ichigo was withering at his feet in utter pain.

While he stood there defiantly, as if he was a king who just won war to another kingdom.

_Merciless. _

Grimmjow kneeled down and put a hand on Ichigo's shaking shoulder.

"Ichi! let me help I just.. didn't-" Grimmjow was cut off by a screaming Ichigo.

"You insensitive bastard! Don't fucking touch me after what you just did! You say your sorry then you go do this! go eat your fucking words!"

Grimmjow slid his hands away, as if Ichigo was a priceless ornament he couldn't touch.

"I am sorry! what can I do to try and make it up to you! I...I want to help you.." Grimmjow whined out, defeatedly.

"You know what you can do Grimmjow? Stay the fuck away from me."

**A/N: I am a fan of angst. Could you tell?**

**Well, I edited the first few chapters of this story, so it wouldn't be _so _dodgy. Check them out again if you want to.**

**Seeya next chapter!**

**TigglyWiggly **

**=^.^= **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just a lil' warning. A bit of the naughty stuff in here.**

"You know what you can do Grimmjow? Stay the fuck away from me."

Grimmjow inwardly cringed at them words. He didn't want Ichigo to say _that_.

Anything but _that._

He wanted to help Ichigo.

He wanted to be stubborn, for Ichigo's sake.

For _his _sake.

Grimmjow cringed and stood up, taking one long glance at Ichigo's crumpled over body. Ichigo looked so distressed.. It was his fault for saying that, but it was Grimmjow's fault for not controlling his violence. You know what they say;

Violence isn't the answer.

It _had _been the answer for Grimmjow's problems, since he was a kid. Ever since that fucking night. He remembered it like it was yesterday. His mother returning home from picking him up from primary school. Opening the door, finding his _Father _fucking another woman. Right there. A whore. That filthy gutter tramp ruined his family on that day. His father tried to cover it up. Saying it was a _business _'friend'. Mother knew it wasn't a_ 'friend'. _She told him that business friends don't have sex on the couch.She got angry. Though, who wouldn't get angry at a situation like that?

She started to yell and Father got angry, with the tramp fleeing from the ordeal in front of her. Father yelled back and then it got physical. He tried to stop father, by standing in front of his Mother. It didn't work, as he was thrown across the room, landing in the glass coffee table, making it shatter on impact, leaving a deep gash down his chest, with blood seeping out slowly, from a small stream to a river of crimson.

Hearing his mothers frantic squeals, pleading with Father to stop as he continued to plunge his fist into Mothers face. The tears streaming down her face as she tried to escape his clutches, trying to reach for her bleeding, half unconscious son. The blood dripping from her mouth as she slowly drifted unconscious on the floor, from the beating. Crawling over in sheer pain, as the glass crackled and pricked his palms. Trying to get her to wake, as Father turned around and shoved him away from her, saying that she wasn't good enough for the family, that she was a waste of space and time. Crying as his father dragged him out of the house, leaving his Mother to slowly bleed out. Getting thrown into the back of there car, with his blood staining the car covers and seats. Him asking if his Mother was alright. His Father speeding off say that she was just sleeping on the floor, and how he shouldn't ask so many questions.

That was the last time he saw his Mother.

He couldn't even remember her god damned _name. _

_Though,_ why did he just think of that hidden memory now?

Is it because Ichigo was on the floor like that?

But why didn't that memory pop into his head any other time he beat up someone?

So many questions, little to _no_ answers for them.

Ichigo eventually got checked for any broken or fractured ribs by the school nurse. He called Shiro who picked him up, yelling the whole way home that he'd kill Grimmjow and pay for him to go to a different school or even be home schooled.

Ichigo was silent the whole way home.

He didn't want to provoke anymore anger from his boyfriend.

He was angry _enough_ as it is.

Shiro parked at Ichigo's house and stepped out, opening Ichigos car door, as if he was a chauffeur for Ichigo's entertainment.

It was a cute gesture, but Ichigo was still worrying about what would happen to Grimmjow.

Was he too harsh towards him?

But did he deserve it?

Shiro had noticed that Ichigo was distant and this _pissed_ Shiro off. He didn't like this _one _bit. Grimmjow was getting into his Ichi's head and he fucking _hated_ it.

"Ichi, ya alright?" Shiro spoke with a hint of concern in his voice, that Ichigo picked up straight away.

Ichigo looked at him and smiled softly, with a quick nod. "Shiro, i'm fine, I was just thinking.." He trailed off, opening the door, feeling relieved he was home at last.

He didn't expect Shiro to pick him up and pull him into a hot, searing kiss. He had missed Shiro's kisses and Shiro also.

"Ichi, i'll give ya somethin' else ta tink about." Shiro grinned and Ichigo blushed at the meaning laced under his words.

Shiro didn't need an answer. He wanted this. To be with _his _Ichigo. Besides, he waited too long for this opportunity. Shiro slipped Ichigo's bag off, making it thump to the floor, soon after his belt and school shirt soon followed.

Ichigo blushed and tugged at Shiro's blue tight shirt collar, hoping Shiro knew he had to get rid of it.

That didn't last long, with Ichigo being slammed onto the kitchen bench in a lustful force. Bills and pamphlets scattered to the floor from the kitchen bench.

Thank god no one was home.

It would of been the humiliation of the century.

Ichigo looked up at Shiro's little smirk, before leaned over, attacking Ichigo's pink bud, twisting it and pulling it with his teeth, with the occasional flicker of his tongue. Ichigo felt his breath hitch and a small moan peeped out of him and he wiggled around under Shiro.

"R-Room.. n-not here.." Ichigo breathed out. Ichigo didn't want to taint his poor sister's eyes for they happen to walk in.

Shiro bit his nub forcefully, sending pleasure shooting to his already awfully tight school pants.

They eventually got to Ichigo's room, leaving a trail of newspaper after Shiro knocked it off the kitchen table, carrying Ichigo to his room. Picture frames where hanging crooked on the wall as Shiro pinned him to a wall several times with such force, for a quick heated kiss, before adventuring towards his final destination for the rest of the afternoon.

Ichigo was pinned down on his bed, with Shiro stripping off his shirt and ripping off Ichigo's school pants with a needy force.

Shiro was quick to it, by lowering him self on Ichigo's lustful body. He slowly licked Ichigo's throbbing vein on the base of his member, sending Ichigo to moan lowly in pure sin.

Shiro grinned and took Ichigo's member in to his moist mouth. Shiro must of done this before because his tongue was merciless and sinful. It left Ichigo moaning like a wanton whore.

"Sh..Shiro..nngh! p..please take me.." Ichigo caved in to the touch of Shiro as he bobbed up and down relentlessly on Ichigo's now throbbing member.

Shiro never replied in words, as he was preoccupied, but he was grinning inwardly. Slowly, Ichigo could feel the need to release dawning on him.

He cringed in pleasure and grabbed Shiro's snow white hair forcefully as he bucked his hips forward and came in his mouth, crying out Shiro's name.

Panting heavily, Shiro pulled away, swallowing what remained in his mouth and licking his lips, making sure he hadn't left a drop behind.

"Ichi.." Shiro panted out, before unzipping his pants, making them drop to the floor.

Ichigo looked at Shiro as he rested his knees in between Ichigo's legs. Ichigo gulped as Shiro leaned over to him, kissing him forcefully and possessively, with Ichigo melting into it like goo.

He pulled away replacing his lips with three fingers, pushing their way into Ichigo's hot and moist mouth.

"Suck." Shiro commanded with his husky voice trailing to Ichigo's member, awakening it slowly, again.

Ichigo did as he was told and started to lick and suckle on the digits in his mouth, earning a hearty moan from Shiro.

With the digits tugged from his mouth, Ichigo felt his knees move and be placed onto Shiro's shoulders, with Shiro leaning in and kissing Ichigo, slipping his tongue into his mouth, to try and distract him from one finger puckering his entrance. Ichigo moaned in the kiss and felt his cheeks go a pinky red.

He was actually going to loose his virginity.

With _Shiro._

He didn't really know how to think about it.

But he _did_ want it.

Shiro slipped his index finger into Ichigo's entrance, which caused Ichigo to squirm and pull out of the kiss, with his face cringing.

"Relax Ichi... just relax ta pain will be over soon.. ok?" Shiro coo'ed into Ichigo's ear, trying to calm the little berry.

Ichigo nodded and breathed in and out slowly, as Shiro moved around the first digit, before sliding in the second.

"S-Shiro.. it hurts.." Ichigo was cut off by Shiro hushing him softly and moving his hand down his smooth, sweat stricken chest, to tweak with his nub softly, with Ichigo releasing a soft moan.

"Ichi.. ya hafta relax.. it will get better.." Shiro was losing his patience. He wanted to plunge into Ichigo's virgin hole. It was tight enough on his fingers now, he could just imagine himself plunging into it and not stopping. This thought made Shiro moan softly, as he spread his fingers around, before sticking in the third, pushing them a little deeper, knowing he'd pushed in the right spot, with Ichigo moaning out loudly and needfully.

"S-Shiro..d-do it again!..hah." Ichigo pleaded and panted.

Shiro happily obliged, before poking and prodding again, hitting Ichigo's sweet spot over and over, hearing Ichigo squeal and moan like a cheap whore beneath him.

"Ya like it Ichi? ya fuckin' dirty slut." Shiro pulled his digits out and positioned his weeping member at Ichigo's entrance.

"Take m-me..please.. I am a dirty s-slut.." Ichigo breathed out, with Shiro grinning, with sweat glistening off his forehead.

This is what Shiro wanted to hear from Ichigo ever since he met him at the club. His self-control was slowly slipping away from his grasp and Shiro didn't plan on trying to catch it.

He_ wanted_ this.

"Ya got it _King_."

Shiro slammed himself in Ichigo, with Ichigo arching his back, letting out a forceful moan. Shiro sunk his fingernails into Ichigo's shoulders, as he let out a heated moan.

"M-Move.." Ichigo weakly demanded.

Shiro started to thrust into Ichigo as if there was no tomorrow.

He plunged into a bliss, tight cavern.

Shiro was in sheer delight. He wanted to rip up Ichigo's hole, so bad. But for now he'd go nicely.

Ichigo was pulling at his bed sheets as he moaned out in pure pleasure, with Shiro striking his sweet spot every second thrust.

Ichigo moaned breathlessly, moving his hand to his weeping member, as it demanded attention from him.

Ichigo leaned in for a quick stroke, but had Shiro slap his hand away. Ichigo whined, but Shiro grabbed his member giving it harshly pleasuring tugs.

Shiro felt the need to release and was gaining every thrust into Ichigo's tight hole. Shiro picked up the pace, with his actions falling into sync. Ichigo felt he was in heaven.

The pleasure was eating away his problems and he _loved _it.

The merciless tugging at his member was drowning him in lustful sin. He didn't want it to end.

Shiro gripped his shoulders more, causing little blood driplets to run freely down his arm. He was _so _close.

"S-Shiro i'm g-going to..-" Ichigo cried out as he came for the second time, causing him to clench up, which did it for Shiro, who emptied his seed into Ichigo's entrance, with a long and husky moan.

After pulling out, Shiro panted and breathed out slowly and softly, before laying next to Ichigo, their bodies slick with sweat.

Shiro put an arm around Ichigo, biting at his reddened ear while whispering;

"Ichi.. shower.. ya wont wanna sleep like this." Ichigo sat up and winced, when pain shot through the lower part of his back.

Shiro cackled and got up, walking over to Ichigo.

"Yer ass hurt huh?" Shiro grinned and kissed Ichigo with some force, before picking him up and heading to the bathroom for a quick wash and possibly something _more_.

**A/N: Phew! That was my first time writing something like that!**

**Did I do any good?**

**Oh well practice makes perfect!**

**I am back quite quick because my exams are over.**

**Yay~.**

**Anyway, thankyou for the reviews and for putting up with me!**

**Seeya next chapter!**

**TigglyWiggly**

**=^.^=**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello all of my readers! Yes, you are all mine. Kidding! **

**Anyway, i'm back! with Chapter 19!**

**Holy cow balls. **

**Nineteen fuckin' chapters. At first I only wanted to do a one-shot, but fuck it, I made a whole story out of it. **

**Lil' bit off OOC, but oh well. We all get mushy sometimes.**

**Enjoy!**

Grimmjow was _pissed_.

Not the angry kind either.

He was absolutely off his face at Nnoitra's house. He laid face down on Nnoi's front lawn, with the lush brown grass caressing his face, by scratching and grazing his face, in the dark. He couldn't really give two shits at the moment. He'd gotten so furious with the events that occurred with Kurosaki. He was even angry at himself. He got carried away with himself and he was only just starting to realise how much he _fucked_ up. Grimmjow couldn't help himself. Ichigo was up in his face and pestering him like a little fly. Constantly buzzing around to annoy the living shit out of you. It had to be shut up. He was feeling guilty about the punch even now, pissed and holding onto the ground, so he couldn't slip off it. That's how much he had to drink. He wanted to forget about what happened. Why couldn't he just of shook Ichigo's hand and introduced himself in a _civil _matter?

They could of been friends. Grimmjow wanted to be friends with Ichigo. And something more.

He'd might as well give up with Ichigo.

Ichigo had a boyfriend.

He was happy.

Grimmjow sighed and let his head swim with the scotch and vodka he had sculled, like there was no tomorrow. His head throbbed from thinking too much. He wanted to touch Ichigo. Touch him all over and whisper in his ear that he loved him. Grimmjow's member twitched in his pants, from the elicit thoughts he had in his small drunken mind.

He wished he had Ichigo's number.

He'd call him and tell him how he wanted to be friends with the berry. How much he loved him. How he should end it with his _prick _of a boyfriend. It probably wouldn't help that he wasn't exactly sober, if he did have his number. Grimmjow would probably end up slurring into the phone some gibberish bullshit. Ichigo would most likely give him an earful of his undying hatred towards him. Though, Grimmjow wished it was undying love for him.

He just _wanted _Ichigo.

Was that too hard to ask for?

Of course.

It was impossible.

Fuck, listening to what he was thinking, he sounded like a love stuck little girl.

He even sounded pathetic in his thoughts, for christ sake.

Giving up was the best choice. He'd been rejected by Ichigo. He'd giving Ichigo beatings just to see a spark in his eyes. That defiant and wild look. He sparked Grimmjow's interest just by looking at it. Ichigo wasn't the one to back down from anything. It made Grimmjow crazy. Like a drug addict, he wanted more. He was pathetic. Beating someone for a look that they give you. Fuckin' pathetic.

Nnoitra staggered over and kicked Grimmjow's limp drunken body, making him jolt in surprise.

"Oi..Grimmy get up. Ya gonna choke on ya own vomit if ya lay like that. I dun' wanna see ya die on my front lawn." Nnoi slurred out, barley audible and barely standing straight.

"Fuck off Nnoi. I don't care anymore.."

"Grimm stop tryin' ta be some poetic fuck, and get up." Nnoitra kicked again, stumbling from losing balance.

"Fuck off! go and fuck Szayel ya slimy fuck." Grimmjow pathetically swatted, trying to hit him, but failing terribly.

Nnoitra sighed and grinned, showing his piano teeth.

"Why don'tcha go and fuck ya Ichi berry? Oh wait, ya can't!"

He cackled and Grimmjow saw red. How did Nnoi know? Was he thinking out a loud? Did he say something?

Grimmjow couldn't believe this. He knew Nnoi liked to go for any sex, as long as he_ got_ it, but Grimmjow couldn't imagine what he would do. Would everyone go against him, because he liked Ichigo?

Grimmjow groaned and held his head.

"Nnoi, help me up you fuckin' prick.." Grimmjow sighed out, with his anger slowly fading away.

He was too tired and drunk to be angry.

Nnoitra happy obliged and put his hand out, pulling at Grimmjow's slack, pitiful body.

"Fuck, Grimm, ya gettin' fat. help ya self up, ya lard ass." Nnoi cackled out with a dry heave, receiving an annoyed sigh from the drunken teal head underneath him.

"Fuck up Nnoi.." Grimmjow growled out and got to his feet, with a quick stagger and tangle of his own feet, pulling him back to the floor again. This earned another hearty cackle from Nnoitra.

"Pull ya self togetha Grimm, ya a walkin' fuckin' mess or should I say a fuckin' stumblin' mess!" Grimmjow heaved himself up once more, while looking around at Nnoitra's run down house.

His house was on the outskirts of town. His apartment was one of them cliche houses in a movie that you wouldn't go in. Typical windows covered up with wood and nails. Nnoitra was kinda low on money, so some weeks he never had power. Grimmjow felt a little guilty, but not much because Nnoi was a pot-head, and would let him stay at his for that week or so. Which ended up either Nnoi would eat everything on his 'high adventures' or Grimmjow would get sick of him and kick his ass out.

"Fuck.. Nnoi ya could of told me that it was fuckin' late. Ya know _Father _is gonna be pissed!" Grimmjow exclaimed while staggering towards his car, like a new born foal taking its first steps.

"Woah.. Grimm, ya not drivin'." Nnoi stumbled over to catch up with Grimmjow, who was already on his hands and knees, not wanting to stand again.

"Grimmy.. I didn't know ya wanted me like that.. why didn't ya tell me? Didn't 'no ya where the type ta be fucked.. not the one fuckin' them" Nnoi grinned his piano tooth styled grin.

"Fuck off Nnoi.. I can't stand ya prick." Grimmjow growled out and crawled to his car, with Nnoitra hot on his trail.

"Grimm, ya not drivin' home. I'll call ya _Father _in the mornin' okay?" Nnoitra rolled his eyes and started to drag Grimmjow towards his house, hoping that he wouldn't resist it.

Nope, Grimmjow was always the one to be stubborn.

"Nnoi! fuck off! ya know I can't stand 'nd-" Grimmjow was cut off by a black sleek car pull up on the road.

"_Fuck!" _Grimmjow cursed out, realising who was the owner of the car.

Nnoitra watched as a figure stepped out and closed the door with grace.

"_Grimmjow. _You could of informed me that you where going to be out and about tonight. I did await your return, with no prevail." The voice said calmly, with a short pause, then continued;

"Did you forget I was coming to see you after you finished your studies at your school?"

Grimmjow cursed and started to get up. There goes the mood of the night. Washed away. Because of this asshole.

"Alright, I'm gonna leave.. ya happy now?" Grimmjow slowly staggered towards the car.

"Heya _Aizen_, I was gonna call ya in tha mornin' about Grimm stayin'. I didn't wanna disturb ya." Nnoitra called out, formal as possible.

Aizen ran a hand through his hair, with the one curl sitting back in place at the front of his face.

"Nnoitra, thankyou for the manners and politeness. I bid you a good rest of the night." Aizen nodded and stepped back into his sleek business styled car, with a drunken and over tired Grimmjow sprawled over in the back seats of the car.

Starting the car and starting to head back to Grimmjow's apartment, Aizen looked back to Grimmjow through the interior mirror.

"Grimmjow, must you do this. You are disrespecting the family. There will be consequences for this. I will not hesitate to strike you down like your _Mother_. Do you understand me?" Aizen said cooly.

No answer.

"Grimmjow, answer."

Silence.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and refused to reply.

Aizen did not like disobedient _children._

Grimmjow had much to learn about his actions and behavior.

Much more.

Aizen pulled over to the side of the road, with the gravel crackling under the car wheels, coming to a stop.

"_Grimmjow._**"**

Aizen pulled of his seatbelt and leaned over, facing Grimmjow. Grimmjow refused to move or even make a peep. He knew what he was in for. It was going to sting like a little bitch.

Aizen did not hesitate and got down to business. Taking Grimmjow by his shirt collar, Aizen raised his fist and punched Grimmjow repeatedly in the face, showing no mercy. Letting him go after being satisfied with the bruised and busted lip Grimmjow had to start to show on his discolored face.

The car ride home was a long and painful one.

**A/N: Sorry if that bored you. Had to get some of it out of the way like the lovely meeting of Grimmjow's Father. Anyway, there's my update and thankyou for putting up with me! **

**Seeya next chapter;**

**Tiggly Wiggly **

**=^.^= **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm back!**

The car ride home was a long and painful one.

Ichigo slowly arose from his slumber, greeted with a painful throb coming from his lower back.

"...fuck.."

Ichigo recollected his memories and shook his head. It did sound cheesy, but Shiro absolutely rocked Ichigo's world last night. Ichigo had never felt so good, for _so _long. His body glistening with sweat as he rode Shiro to the point where they had both collapsed in exhaustion, in a sweaty, sickly hot bundle. Ichigo glanced over to his alarm clock and sighed.

School time.

Getting his bearings together, Ichigo stood and a shudder of pain crept up his spine, causing him to wince softly under his breath, not wanting to wake Shiro during his quest to find a clean pair of underwear and possibly a ironed uniform.

Grimmjow sighed and held his face, as he faced the sunlight beaming into his swollen over eyes.

Fucking Aizen.

His Father _always_ got _his_ way.

He couldn't even bare to move _or_ blink. His face felt as it was on fire. A fire he couldn't put out. It fucking_ hurt._ He needed painkillers and quick. Stepping out of bed, last night's clothes crumpled on his body like rags, with some blood caked on the collar, he stumbled to his medicine cabinet in his run down looking bathroom. He really wanted to get this joint cleaned up and at least look presentable. Even though no one really cared, he just didn't want to think he was a lazy person. God, he felt like a household _bitch_. Though, that shit can wait, because right now he needed the pain to go away from his face _and_ his chest.

Maybe he could spice things up a little bit and take a couple of different ones?

Grimmjow sighed. He couldn't go out from the world like that. He wouldn't be surprised if Kurosaki spat on his grave. That orange haired brat.. _All_ he wanted was him to moan under him like a cheap whore. Was that too much to ask?

Even Grimmjow thought that was too much. Kurosaki was so far out of reach for him.

Grimmjow pulled open the cabinet and scanned through it, trying to find something to at least stop the throbbing in his face. Grimmjow decided to take the day off. Kurosaki would probably see him and try to have a go at him. He could just imagine it.

'Geez, Grimmjow look at you. Has your clients been beating you because you're such a cheap slut?'

Grimmjow seethed in anger. He could imagine Kurosaki's smug little grin. Showing his perfectly white teeth, them cute canine teeth to the side of his smile..

Get a fucking hold of yourself Grimmjow.

Fuckin' Christ.

What the fuck is Kurosaki doing to him?

Grimmjow pulled out a medicine bottle and attempted to undo the child lock.

And failed.

Several times.

Squeezing it in anger, Grimmjow threw it to the floor, making it crack open on impact. Glass flung in all different directions, causing Grimmjow to put an arm over his eyes, hoping he could still keep his eyesight, so he wouldn't end up like that poor bastard Nnoitra.

"Fuckin' kid locks.." he growled out in frustration, picking up the broken bottle, with a few tablets inside the smashed casing.

After downing three tablets, which survived the impact, Grimmjow headed towards his living room and plopped on to the sofa.

Fuck school, he was having a day off.

Ichigo cringed and sighed as he sat down for his lovely session of science. Ichigo hated science with a passion. It wasn't the fact Professor Kurotsuchi was a creep and wore some fucking weird head piece, it was the fact that he was always picked on.

_Every_ class.

Just because he wasn't getting good grades, didn't mean the creep had to pick on him. Couldn't he go pick on Grimmjow? Grimmjow was flunking everything!

The typical high school jock. He infuriated Ichigo to the point of insanity. Ichigo was a kind hearted person.

To a _point_.

And Grimmjow was _beyond_ that point.

Ichigo scowled and looked around the class. All science class rooms are so white and boring. Extremely boring. He looked over to Mayuri, who was teaching some shit Ichigo didn't really care about. All Ichigo wanted was to lay down and sleep. He was tired, and his ass _hurt_. Shiro was going to cop a mouthful from him, if he's still bumming around at home. Ichigo's thoughts came to a short conclusion, with a ruler hitting the front of his desk, with a loud _bang._ Causing Ichigo to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Mr. _Kurosaki_. Continue to day dream in my class, you can stay after school and repeat the whole lesson_ again. _The choice is yours." Mayuri stepped away from Ichigo's desk, with a small giggle coming from the class. "_As_ I was saying _class, _you have an up coming science project for you to complete in pairs. It is your choice who you work with, but since _Nnoitra_ Gilga and _Grimmjow_ Jeagerjaques decided to cave in some of the other science class roof, with their 'Diet Coke and Mentos' experiment, I will choose who they are paired with."

Ichigo slowly started to control his heart beats, breathing in and out calmly, trying not to faint. He nearly pissed his pants. That was more terrifying then embarrassing. He turned to hear a small sigh from a lanky, one eyed asshole, Nnoitra.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques shall be paired with _Ichigo_ Kurosaki."

Wait.

No.

No, this can't be happening.

Grimmjow of all fucking people!

Ichigo would have gladly gone by himself!

Ichigo balled his fists and started to write what was written on the white board, so hopefully he could just finish the project by himself, without even going near _Grimmjow_.

"By the way students, you all signed a sheet at the start of this year, with all of your signatures on it. I will find out if you haven't worked with your project partner." Mayuri turned and glared down Ichigo. It was he could read his fucking mind!

"There is also a slip going around from Nemu. I want the _exact _signature from your partner, any forgeries and you _will _receive a zero for this project, resulting in you and your partners over all grades dropping to _nothing_. Understood?"

Most of the class either nodded or whispered a small 'Yes' under their breath.

Ichigo was paddling up shit creek.

He had to go see _Grimmjow_.

He had to work on school work with him!

What else is going to be a major fuck up today?

Oh, wait the fact he had to go ask _Nnoitra_, out of all people, to find out where that blue haired fuck-face lived!

Ichigo caught a glimpse of Nnoitra heading towards the door.

"Oi, Nnoitra!" Ichigo called out, packing up his books and zipping up his pencil case, hurrying over to him.

Nnoitra turned around and grinned, showing his piano-like teeth.

"How c'n I help ya Kurosaki?" He sung out and cackled.

"Umm.. Where's Grimmjow's house?" Ichigo inquired casually as possible.

"Heh! ya of all peop'e wanna know where Grimm's house is? ta... th'ts funny! ...heh... I wont tell ya.. Unless ya...hmmm... unless I get ta punch ya and feel exactly why Grimmy wants ta punch ya all ta time. Deal?"

Ichigo watched him with a scowl appearing on his face.

A punch in the face for the address of an enemy?

No thanks.

"Psssh. Fuck off Nnoitra." Ichigo started to walk, but not far when a hand grabbed him and dragged him off, towards the back of the science block.

"N-Nnoitra! Fuck! Let me go!" Ichigo struggled around in his iron grip.

What the fuck was going on?

Nnoitra suddenly spun around and pinned Ichigo to the wall. Ichigo gulped and his breathing became quicker in panic.

"Ya 'no, I dun't see what Grimmy sees in ya." Nnoitra's face slowly became close to Ichigo's. "Maybe its ta hair colour? or ta body features? I still dun't see what it is!"

Nnoitra's boney and pointy index finger came into view slowly moving to touch Ichigo's lips. Ichigo shivered and looked at him.

"Or it's ta lips, ya? Hmm.. imma confused wit' Grimmy and ya." Nnoitra ran his finger across Ichigo's quivering bottom lip.

Ichigo couldn't believe what was going on.

What was Nnoitra saying?

Oh God he should have never asked.

He should have taken the fail for his project.

Nnoitra leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I dun know why but I can trust ya kid. He's on Sexta Drive, livin' in Arrancar flats or somethin? Just look for ta little button that says Nel on it." Nnoitra pulled away and looked around casually, before strutting off in another direction.

What was that all about?

Couldn't he just say that in the fucking first place?

Ichigo signed. He was getting paranoia. Everything was getting to him. Ever since the little 'incident' in the male toilets, Ichigo never goes to toilet at school sometimes he'll leave the light on in his _own _home, incase Luppi happens to be standing there waiting, flipping a pocket knife around.

Ichigo visibly shuddered.

He'd have to trek to Grimmjow's house today and he was dreading it.

**A/N: Hello! I heard about FanFiction and the hate towards smut.**

**FanFiction, shame on you! **

**Anyway, if my account gets deleted, fear not! I shall post this story on another account. Sorry about the wait. **

**Seeya next chapter!**

**Tigglywiggly =^.^=**


	21. Chapter 21

He'd have to trek to Grimmjow's house today and he was dreading it.

Grimmjow stretched out cat like on his sofa, before curling up again, then continuing to watch another episode of _Spartacus:_ Blood and Sand. He could barely see the screen, only the purple blackish lump in his line of vision. Watching the sword fighting for a couple of more minutes, his eyes started to become heavy, which Grimmjow didn't mind, because _nothing_ important was going to arrive at his door anyway or he wasn't expecting any visitors.

Ichigo looked around the beat down neighborhood. He couldn't believe Grimmjow was living in such a shitty area.. He always believed that Grimmjow was some snotty child from a rich ass couple, who could shit one hundred dollar bills. Though, if he thought about it, Grimmjow's clothes always looked somewhat tacky and scrunched up to the fact they would look like they where holding onto him, not wanting to be crumpled back to the floor. Ichigo shuddered and looked around, eyeing off the dark alleyway he passed, looking for any shadowy figures that where going to jump out and attack him.

He didn't like this place at all.

Hopefully, he doesn't get beaten or killed on the way there. Looking back to the pavement, Ichigo focused on not starting any fights or looking at anyone. He started to notice the pavement was starting to look a little cleaner in colour, as if he was walking into the 'Nice' part of the neighborhood. But it still seemed a little dodgy. Ichigo cursed at himself as he realised that his thoughts led him passed the fucking apartment block, but thank God, it wasn't that far of a walk back.

Ichigo stumbled up towards the front door of the apartments, walking through the doors, and down the corridor, looking for a button with the name 'Nel' on it. Why couldn't it have all the names at the front or something?

What a pain in the ass.

Ichigo's heart beat's rapidly increased, when he caught sight of the name.

"_Nel."_

Ichigo stood in front of the button, staring. He didn't want to press it. He wanted to turn around and leave. Ichigo gulped and slowly moved his finger towards the button. He started to shake and he could feel his heartbeat through his chest, as it wanted to rip out of his rib cage and run away.

Don't be such a pussy and push the fuckin' button!

Ichigo closed his eyes and clicked in the button, then pulled away from it, as if it was on fire. He breathed out and waited at the door. He could only wish Grimmjow was out.

Grimmjow slowly started pry his eyes open, when this doorbell pulled him to his senses. He groaned in pain, with his face throbbing and sat up. Who the hell was at his door?

Fuck, it better not be his _Father_.

Grimmjow scratched at his chest and a yawn ripped out of him. He really wanted them to fuck off so he could go to sleep. Pulling himself up off the couch, he approached the door and stopped, running a hand through his tattered blue locks. He shook at his shirt and pulled up his low riding pants. The person at the door better fuckin' leave soon. Grimmjow pulled open the door and his eyes widened.

_Ichigo._

Grimmjow couldn't believe his fucking eyes.

Ichigo was standing at his fucking doorstep!

And he didn't look exactly happy to see him, which made Grimmjow's mood drop a little.

"What do _you_ want Kurosaki?"

Ichigo seemed uncomfortable and coughed before answering, with him constantly staring at Grimmjow's swollen face.

"Umm.. we where paired up for a science project, so I'm here to work on it with you.. but I know you won't contribute, so just sign this and I'll be on my way."

Ichigo shoved a piece of paper into Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow still couldn't believe it. Ichigo Kurosaki was standing at his door.

Grimmjow stared at the paper. He either got Ichigo to come into his house and work on it with him, or he got average marks and do no work at all.

He'd rather have Ichigo be his side.

"Kurosaki. I'll work with ya... So come inside." He awkwardly shuffled his feet and stepped back from the door, letting Ichigo past, before closing the door with a soft bang.

Ichigo looked around and sighed. He expected Grimmjow to refuse this offer and tell him to fuck off. Now he had to work on this science project with his enemy, while he had to sit in an apartment that smelt of booze and _more _booze. Ichigo moved his school bag to the floor and sat down on Grimmjow's busted up couch. Multiple springs stuck out of the seat, with foam popping though the hole in it.

Why is this place so run down?

Does Grimmjow not know how to look after himself?

Looking around, Ichigo noticed Grimmjow starting to clean off a perfectly good looking desk, hopefully for him to sit at while Grimmjow fucked off and did something else.

"Yo.. Kurosaki. I got a desk here, so come here and put your shit down."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up, hauling his bag over, dropping it with a plop to the ground. Ichigo sunk into the wooden chair in front of the desk.

Ichigo had all of his work ready and set out to do when he heard a chair move over and placed right next to him.

Ichigo had no room to write.

No personal space.

Grimmjow had just eaten that away in ten seconds flat.

"Grimmjow, could you move." Ichigo secretly pleaded with him.

" Kurosaki, hurry up and start the work I can't fuckin' see it if I move, so boo-hoo. How hurry the fuck up and start!" Grimmjow snapped back and folded his arms.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance, picking up his pen and writing down ideas on the page. He didn't hear a peep from Grimmjow for a while.

Maybe he was asleep.

Ichigo turned to find Grimmjow concentrating on the paper, like a lion stalking its prey. The concentration was intense. Even Ichigo couldn't look for long.

Ichigo turned back to his ideas page and sat his pen down. His mind was blank. Just an empty shell, with nothing in it.

Ichigo continued to daydream, pondering on the mysteries of the universe, until he noticed a warm feeling on his upper leg. Not wanting to cause attention, Ichigo quickly adverted his gaze to his leg.

And Grimmjow's hand was nestled on it.

**A/N: Wow, FanFic has gone _very _quiet. Oh well. Here is another update! **

**Reviews are love.**

**Seeya next chapter!**

**TigglyWiggly =^.^=**


	22. Chapter 22

Ichigo continued to daydream, pondering on the mysteries of the universe, until he noticed a warm feeling on his upper leg. Not wanting to cause attention, Ichigo quickly adverted his gaze to his leg.

And Grimmjow's hand was nestled on it.

Ichigo tensed up.

Grimmjow's hand was so close to his thighs and it felt like it was moving up. Was he trying to do it discreetly? Because Ichigo could feel it and he hated the feeling. It made him feel sick to the stomach. His body was screaming at him, alarm bells ringing in his ears. It's wrong and sicking, because he had Shiro. Shiro should be the one doing it, not Grimmjow.

Never Grimmjow.

Ichigo started to feel his head throb in realisation. What would happen if Shiro.. If Shiro found out if anything went further?

Ichigo shuddered. He didn't want to know. But he knew that it wouldn't be the greatest day to see him. Ichigo felt himself trying to hold in the bile that was slowly rising in his throat. Looking to Grimmjow who had not a care in the world. Ichigo couldn't believe it. He was either going to vomit or pass out.

"Uhh.. Grimmjow move your hand from my leg." Ichigo stuttered out, trying to swat his hand away from his leg.

This made Grimmjow grunt in disapproval, as he pulled away, painfully slowly. Ichigo sighed in relief, but was more nervous now.

What if Grimmjow took advantage of him?

Ichigo gulped and looked down to the paper. Questions filled up in his mind and images. Not the kind of images he wanted to be there, while another man was sitting so close to him.

_Stupid_ hormones.

_Stupid_ Grimmjow.

_Stupid_ science project.

He wanted to get up and run. His flight or fight mode was on and he wanted to run. Run far, far away. Not turning back. Then he realised. He was scared of Grimmjow. The teal haired man that was sitting beside him.

He was shit scared of Grimmjow. His antics towards Ichigo where _terrifying_. He'd never been in a fight until Grimmjow threw his first punch at him. At that point he wanted to get up and move schools. He couldn't stand him then, he couldn't stand him now.

Grimmjow yawned and stretched his arms up and down, getting blood flowing back into them. Ichigo had made about a zero percent effort on the project, and he was getting annoyed. This silence was boring the shit out of him and all he wanted to do was to talk to Kurosaki. Anything, any subject, Grimmjow didn't really give a fuck. He just wanted to hear Kurosaki's voice,_ actually_ talking to him, not insulting him.

"Kurosaki. You hungry?" Grimmjow sounded more demanding then he intended to.

He watched Kurosaki flinch and sit up, then looked to him.

Damn, Kurosaki looked more fuckin' pale then usual.

"N-No. I'm fine thanks." Kurosaki replied quickly, turning back to the blank sheet in front of him.

Grimmjow had enough of Kurosaki's wimpy bullshit. He would either make Kurosaki talk, or he'd have to beat it out of him. Though, he knew the second option would cause pain to the both of them.

"Kurosaki. What the fuck is wrong with you. Spill it." Grimmjow watched Ichigo for his reaction.

And there it was.

Ichigo flinched violently and shot up straight as an arrow.

"I-I have to go.. Shiro.. he'll.. he'll.." Ichigo trailed off and couldn't complete his sentence, as he snatched up his bag and bolted to the door.

Grimmjow watched what had un-folded in front of him. Did Ichigo just loose his shit in front of him?

No, Grimmjow was not letting him go without a full explanation. Grimmjow jumped up and ran after Ichigo, only a few steps, catching him, as he was trying to unlock his front door.

He'd have to thank Nel for putting in the security code alarm system.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and shoved him around, making Ichigo lookup to him and tremble like an animal in a pet carrier on the way to the vets.

"Kurosaki! Calm down!" Grimmjow pleaded and shook him. What the fuck was going on?

That probably wasn't the best thing to do.

Ichigo panicked more and slumped down to the ground, shaking more.

"D-Don't hit me! Please.. I'm going to cop it from Shiro already! Not you as well!" Ichigo cried out desperately, curling into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Grimmjow stood there.

That name rang a bell.

Shiro?

_Shirosaki_.

It was that guy from the fucking bar.

The one all over Ichigo.

That fucking albino, the bar tending fucker!

He was the one beating Ichigo. His own boyfriend. That was sick.

Grimmjow kneeled down and placed a hand to Ichigo's shoulder.

"Kurosaki. You're not going back to _him_. You are staying here for the night.. Or can you go home?" Grimmjow asked calmly, trying to get Ichigo to calm down also.

"N-No.. not home. He sneaks in through my bedroom window, but he doesn't know about your home.." Ichigo trails off and shakes his head, "You.. You would let me stay here?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo and felt his cheeks slowly start to heat up. The way Ichigo looked was... _cute_.

Grimmjow coughed awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah you can stay here, but I don't really have a spare mattress or anything and the couch is kinda fucked.. But I can sleep on the floor of you want."

Ichigo couldn't believe it.

Grimmjow actually had a nice bone in his whole fucking body.

Though he was glad because he didn't want to see Shiro that night and if he had the _guts_, never again.

He hated the way Shiro would just slap and punch him around, like it was no big deal. Then he would be all apologetic and would try to convince him that he was angry and how it would never happen again. It did work, but Ichigo hated himself for falling for Shiro's crap, in the first place. What did Ichigo ever see in him?

Ichigo never really had an idea.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo, as if he was waiting for an answer.

" I-I'll stay.. Just don't sleep on the floor.. Maybe we could share the bed... In a friends way of course!" Ichigo blurted out and stood up.

Grimmjow nodded and looked at the clock. He couldn't wait until bedtime.

**A/N:** **This chapter is kinda short-ish, so I apologize, but there you go, an update!**

**I'm excited for my story getting 100 reviews! So thankyou to everyone for reviewing and actually liking this story! I may be going a little slow for people's likings, but it's going to (hopefully) get better.**

**Until next time,**

**TigglyWiggly =^.^=**

(R.I.P Mr. Tiggy, my adorable cat.)


	23. Chapter 23

"I-I'll stay.. Just don't sleep on the floor.. Maybe we could share the bed... In a friends way of course!" Ichigo blurted out and stood up.

Grimmjow nodded and looked at the clock. He couldn't wait until bedtime.

The rest of the afternoon was fairly slow, with Kurosaki still refusing to make conversation with Grimmjow, which ticked him off. It ended up with stupid small talk, that Grimmjow hated. The lines like; "It looks cloudy outside." or "So.." really drove him up the fuckin' wall. Little did Grimmjow know, Kurosaki was in deep thought in his own little world. Ichigo didn't want to speak to him, so Grimmjow wasn't going to start conversation for that orange haired dweeb. With a small sigh, Grimmjow stood up and scratched his stomach, letting off a small yawn.

This science project was fuckin' boring.

He looked at the orange head, then to the sheet of crisp white paper sitting on the desk. Kurosaki had done nothing for fuckin' ages. Wasn't he supposed to be fucking smart? He was always studying in the library, when Nnoitra and him would pass by, to head to the back of it, to smoke a joint at lunch.

Grimmjow cracked his neck and punched Kurosaki in the arm, softly, so the fucker wouldn't start whining.

Grimmjow felt his heart drop. He couldn't even insult the fucker without feeling bad.

"Yo Kurosak-" "Ichigo." Grimmjow raised a teal eyebrow, that little a-hole cut him off.

"Wha-" " Call me Ichigo." Ichigo stated and looked to him, his honey eyes piercing his own.

Grimmjow could look at them all day.

Just them two on a field or in a king size bed, just looking into each others eyes..

What the fuck, Jesus Grimmjow settle the fuck down.

Why so fuckin' corny all of a sudden?

Grimmjow couldn't really explain his actions sometimes.

"Well, _Ichigo_, why haven't you done any work. This is a _team_ effort, ya know." Grimmjow smirked inwardly. Now he waited for the reaction of the century. The reaction you would want to pay to see. Like watching the bull tamers, just waiting for the bull's reaction, as the red cape is shook in front of it.

"Team effort? team fuckin' effort! You sit on your ass and do fuck all!" Ichigo raged and stood up, with Grimmjow grinning ear to ear in delight, as the chair falls down and slams into the floor.

"It seems that you have been doin' that Ichi-Berry!" Grimmjow cackled, showing his grin turn into a predatory grin. That nickname rolled of his tongue as if it was made from Grimmjow to tease Ichigo with. Grimmjow watched his every movement like a wild beast waiting for it's kill to be off guard, for a split second.

Now, this was more exciting.

Ichigo was fuming. His whole face was strawberry red, with the typical Ichigo frown, which turned to a snarl.

"Well excuse me, Mr. I-Fucking-Know-Everything! Why don't you fucking do the whole fucking assignment!" Ichigo slammed his hand down on to the desk, with a loud bang, causing his pen to drop to the floor.

Well, Jesus Christ.

This boy was feisty.

Grimmjow watched in amusement, as Ichigo glared him down, muttering death threats under his breath, with his whole thin frame shaking in pure anger.

"Calm down Berry, I'm just fucking with you. Now sit the fuck down and finish it." Grimmjow finished with a feral grin across his face, as he pointed to the desk and flipped over chair, as if he was modeling on 'The Price Is Right.'

Ichigo couldn't take anymore of his antics.

He was going home.

He was going to call Shiro and ask him to come over and make him stay for the night, laying in his arms.

Ichigo fumbled around, snatching his pen and throwing it into his bag, along with the paper and zipping it up, before throwing it over his shoulder.

"No! Fuck you Grimmjow you..You piece of shit! You annoying cun-" Ichigo cut himself off and headed towards the door again, pulling at the code system.

"Fuck!" Ichigo punched at his door, trying to get out of it. "Let me the fuck out!" Ichigo roared.

Silence was his only response.

Ichigo looked around.

Where was Grimmjow's comebacks and insults?

He slowly walked up to the room and peeked in.

He saw the muscular teal head, hunched over in a chair, his muscles being defined through his shirt. Ichigo watched as his muscles rippled as he moved his arm, while writing, with the noise of a pencil scratching against the page.

He was writing something.

Something in Ichigo's head clicked.

He was actually doing the science project.

Grimmjow was sitting there, writing up the science project.

Ichigo looked out the small window, with dust caking the frame around it. Nope, hell hasn't frozen over or hasn't broke loose. Ichigo couldn't believe it. He watched in astounded, in pure amazement. He had never seen Grimmjow do any work, ever. He was either snoozing up the back of the classroom or sitting outside of the classroom, being late or sent out. His anger was slowly decreasing, as he put his bag down. He might as well help out the blue haired prick.

Hours passed, with Grimmjow striking up a conversation with Ichigo, with them each finding out that they actually did have common interests. Except on one issue.

"Batman can kick Superman's ass!" Grimmjow exclaimed and watched Ichigo shake his head.

"No way, he would of used his lasers and super strength to kick Batman's ass!" Ichigo stated back, folding his arms.

"Nope, Batman would be wearing kryptonite knuckle busters and would fuck Superman up. Case closed." Grimmjow grinned and Ichigo scowled.

Grimmjow leaned close to Ichigo, examining his face.

"You know, when you don't scowl, you look heaps better." Grimmjow lowly stated, with Ichigo's eyes widening, pulling away.

"What the fuck! You don't say that weird shit to people!" Ichigo yelled, with Grimmjow cracking up and laughing at him.

Ichigo couldn't help but burst out laughing too.

After watching Grimmjow attempt to cook fish fingers in a sandwich toaster, Ichigo couldn't help the small, little smile appear on his face.

He was starting to enjoy Grimmjow's company.

**A/N: Hello, I'm back from my sleepy hollow to bring you this story!**

**By the way, I don't own DC or the Price is Right. Though, if I did own DC I would die happily. Anyway, thankyou to the reviewers and the readers. **

**Seeya next chapter!**

**TigglyWiggly =^.^= **


	24. Chapter 24

After watching Grimmjow attempt to cook fish fingers in a sandwich toaster, Ichigo couldn't help the small, little smile appear on his face.

He was starting to enjoy Grimmjow's company.

Ichigo glanced up to the clock hanging on the wall on a slight angle with weary eyes.

He couldn't believe it.

It was 10pm and he hadn't called his goat faced father or Shiro to let them know he was staying in a run down apartment with an Adonis, eye candy, sun kissed, teal haired man for the night.

Scrap that.

He was just staying at Grimmjow's for the night. Though it would be better to tell goat face that he wasn't going home for the night then Shiro. He couldn't really tell what Shiro would do, because he was mood swing central at some points. Shiro would probably demand why he was there and question Ichigo, and possibly give him a good slap round the ears. Ichigo sighed and tapped at the kitchen bench, then wiping his hands from the bread crumbs he had collected on his finger tips.

Can't Grimmjow clean up after himself?

Ichigo brushed off the bench with his hand and sighed again, reaching into his pocket to make the call.

His phone was out of battery.

_Fuck._

He would have to ask Grimmjow, but he didn't want to walk in on the ripped masculine figure in the shower to ask. Grimmjow's misty outline through the glass, depicting his chiseled muscles and lower parts...

Ichigo gulped and crossed his legs.

His dick twitched at the damn thought.

Stupid hormones.

They just had to act up at the wrong time and place. Thank God no one could see it though, especially Grimmjow. What would of Grimmjow done about it if he did? It would be humiliation central for Ichigo, that's for sure. Would Grimmjow laugh or would he see the problem and go down on Ichigo just to help him out, engulfing his member in his hot, wet mouth..

What.

The.

Fuck!

Where the hell did that come from!

Ichigo couldn't believe his thoughts would betray him like that. Now his dick and his thoughts where out to get himself humiliated by his worst enemy.

What the fuck did Ichigo do to deserve this?

Couldn't his thoughts just at least think of Shiro doing that instead of the blue haired bastard?

Though his enemy did kiss good, even though it was no more then a peck.

Ichigo cried out in frustration and put his hands over his face, pulling at his orange locks.

Stupid, stupid, stupid hormones.

Stupid, stupid, stupid sexual thoughts.

They would be the death of him.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his wet hair, washing out the shampoo currently in it. The slick bubbles and rinse ran down his face as he washed most of it out, with the remaining rest going down the small drain under his feet. Grimmjow still couldn't believe it. Luck was on his side today.

He hadn't laid a hand on Ichigo in a harmful way.

He made Ichigo talk to him and actually have a decent conversation with him.

Now Ichigo was going to be cuddled up with him in his bed.. Well, not cuddled up, _but,_ still sharing a bed.

More like Ichigo will sleep in the furtherest corner _away_ from him. Grimmjow sighed. He was going to run out of luck soon and he knew it.

Stepping out of the shower, Grimmjow grabbed his towel and rubbed it through his teal locks like a dog drying off after a swim at the beach. He dried the rest of his body and put his towel around his body, securing it and stepping out, with mist following him out the door.

"Ichi! You gettin' a shower?" Grimmjow called out, waiting for a reply.

Grimmjow listened as foot steps where heard approaching him and stopping.

"Grimmjow put some damn clothes on! and no because I would like to call my family, telling them that I will be staying the night." Ichigo turned away and Grimmjow sighed.

"Ya gettin a damn shower. I don't want you smelling up my fuckin' bed." Grimmjow teased and continued, waiting for Ichigo's reaction; " Don't force me to come and get'cha for a shower."

Ichigo visibly shuddered. He couldn't tell if Grimmjow was flirting with him or being a smart ass.

"Lemme use your phone then Grimmjow." Ichigo turned and looked at him with the gorgeous honey brown eyes.

How could Grimmjow say no to them tempting sinful eyes...

But Grimmjow had a plan up his sleeve...Metaphorically, because he wasn't wearing any clothes, except a low riding towel.

Grimmjow smirked and walked closer to the lustful berry.

"No, go get a shower.. or I'll dunk ya in." Grimmjow grinned widely and Ichigo started to step back as Grimmjow stepped towards him.

Ichigo stopped and watched Grimmjow.

Was Grimmjow calling a bluff?

Ichigo hoped so as soon as he opened his mouth.

"You couldn't even touch me or dunk me in." Ichigo pointed the challenge.

Grimmjow looked as if he was stalking prey and it was feasting time.

Grimmjow lunged at Ichigo, who quickly stepped out of the way as Grimmjow landed and watched Ichigo as he bolted for the other room.

The _hunt_ is on.

You'd better run_ Ichigo._

Grimmjow smirked and chased him, trying to corner the poor berry, who looked like he was a trapped bird in a house, trying to find a window to escape. Grimmjow was going to grab him and pull him to the floor, Ichigo was shitting bricks.

He looks like a fucking animal! Like a panther or one of them big cats..

"P-Piss off Grimmjow!" Ichigo stammered half heartedly and scuffled back, touching the wall while looking around the darkness filled room. The only bit of lighting being the window near him, letting some of the moon light through, which wasn't really enough for Ichigo to see Grimmjow..

Until he saw two teal orbs shining in the dark and hearing a small laugh.

"Ichi I told ya I would come after ya!" Grimmjow stepped out into the pale moonlight and tried to grab Ichigo as he slid down the wall and shrunk away. Grimmjow held back a giggle. He was only playing about with the poor berry..

He was surprised his towel was still sitting on his hips.

Ichigo let out a surprised giggle, which made him breakout in a blush. Did he have to sound like a girl?

Grimmjow was trying to scare him and he wouldn't let his fear get to the better of him..

Though he was fucking terrifying.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and started to pull him out of his little hiding corner.

Ichigo was captured.

He didn't like that _one_ bit.

Ichigo started to claw at Grimmjow, trying to pull away from the iron grip that he had around him.. It was like an iron fucking snake wrapped around him.

Grimmjow smirked in victory.

He had the berry.

Grimmjow picked the now laughing and squealing Ichigo and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna dunk ya!" Grimmjow laughed out and Ichigo wiggled around in his hold.

"N-No!" Ichigo cried out and flailed around like fish out of water, as grimmjow walked closer to the bathroom.

Each step closer Grimmjow got Ichigo would reach out to hold onto anything that came in his reach.

He didn't want to get dunked!

Though as Grimmjow walked in, he felt himself being lifted down by them damn chiseled arms.

Ichigo could have ran his fingers across them bad boys...

Stupid fucking hormones!

Grimmjow smirked, his teeth where more predatory in the smile then for show.

"You got a phone on ya or a wallet or somethin' you don't want to be wet?"

Grimmjow asked and grabbed Ichigos shirt, feeling around, with his rough finger tips caressing over his arms and neck. He felt like he was at an airport doing a stupid frisk check over. But his chest tingled after.. which felt somewhat good.

"O-Oi! Don't fuckin' touch me!" Ichigo spat out.

That was unexpected.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer and looked at him intensely.

Ichigo squirmed around and wanted to look any where but Grimmjow's drawing teal eyes.

Grimmjow eyed off Ichigo and held his chin, with a wide grin.

"Now you go for a dunk Ichi!" Grimmjow exclaimed with a laugh and Ichigo tried to pull away, which made Grimmjow laugh even louder.

Ichigo had to get away._ Bad._

Which meant he just did the _unthinkable_.

Ichigo hooked his fingers in Grimmjow's towel and pulled it down, causing Grimmjow to freeze up and let him go, distinctively moving his hands to cover his private bits.

"You little fucker!" Grimmjow screamed out as Ichigo bolted out of the bathroom, laughing his little orange head off.

Humiliation of the fuckin' century.

Grimmjow couldn't believe that little fucker just did that..

And apparently he got off to that, which was_ completely _wrong but the southern areas weren't exactly agreeing with him.

Maybe it was the fact that Ichigo just nearly touched it.

All of his wet dreams and fantasies where nearly real.

But Ichigo was taken and Grimmjow could do nothing about it.

But that made him want Ichigo _even _more.

**A/N: Hello! **

**I have a question. Is this story boring anyone or is it going to slow? **

**This is my first fic so I have no idea what I'm doing! **

**Anyway I'm going to look forward to your reviews/constructive criticism/opinion. Happy readings and thankyou to everyone who is reading this and reviewing it. Makes my day a little more happier. **

**Seeya next chapter!**

**TigglyWiggly =^.^= **


	25. Chapter 25

All of his wet dreams and fantasies where nearly real.

But Ichigo was taken and Grimmjow could do nothing about it.

But that made him want Ichigo _even _more.

Ichigo yawned and fluttered his eye lids.

He'd just got off the phone to his goat faced Father, who didn't seem too bothered that his son was staying out on a school night, which surprised him.

His crazy Father always wanted them home at seven o'clock max. Though, that was when he was fourteen.

Fourteen and stupid.

Ichigo rubbed his face and looked to Grimmjow, who was barely keeping his eyes open, as he watched another episode of _Spartacus_: Blood and Sand.

Ichigo couldn't be bothered watching the poorly made show. He'd rather watch _Archer _or something more humorous, then sweaty, muscular men battling to the death.

Ichigo peeked another look at Grimmjow. He was now curled up, like a feline, snoring softly to himself.

Ichigo couldn't help but snigger. Grimmjow was more animalistic then human. Like a panther or one of them big cats. But with ridiculous blue hair. He couldn't imagine a panther with cyan coloured fur.. Ichigo scanned Grimmjow's curled up naked torso.

Was that a tattoo?

Ichigo slowly got up and took small steps towards the sleeping blue head, almost cartoonishly, if that was even a word.

There it was.

A large gothic like '6'.

What on earth made Grimmjow get such a tattoo?

Did it have a meaning of some sorts?

Was it his favorite number?

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He didn't like the way he was thinking.. as if they where an 'item' or something.

Ichigo went to go and sit back down when a hand flew out of no where and grabbed his wrist.

Ichigo nearly shat out a brick.

"Ya pervin' on me Kurosaki?" Grimmjow's voice pierced the silence, with a cocky grin.

Ichigo couldn't have gone anymore red.

"W-W-What! as if! I was going to tell you to put a shirt on because n-no one wants to see that!" Ichigo stammered, pointing to the Adonis like torso Grimmjow had on show.

Grimmjow felt a small jab into his chest.

Ichigo didn't like them?

The hard hours of labor put into them, that women want to run their hands over, Ichigo was the_ only _person to say it.

Grimmjow felt his ego start to crack.

These bad boys got him laid! Women tripped over their own feet to touch and feel them! Men turned gay for these!

Grimmjow inwardly whined, as he felt his soul weep. He was about to grab Ichigo and make him rub his hand down it, heck, _even_ his face.

Standing up, then did a bee line straight to his room, saying nothing else to the staring berry.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow was he walked past, muttering like a madman. The only words Ichigo heard where; "My beautiful abs..", "Women fall to their knees for it.."

Ichigo really wondered what was going through his head.

Ichigo looked up to the clock and sighed. It had been half an hour since Grimmjow went into his room, muttering like a crazy who just got let out of the loony bin.

Ichigo was guest and Grimmjow wasn't exactly treating him like one.

Ichigo got up and trudged down the dimly lighted hallway. He wouldn't be surprised if a spider or cockroach scattered past, because it looked as if it was abandoned. Ichigo looked at the two doors facing each other from across the wooden hall.

Which one was his room?

Ichigo breathed out and reached out for one of the door handles.

Here goes nothing.

He twisted it and looked into the dark room, clattered with beer bottles and music albums.

Grimmjow's room was nothing like he expected.

From all he could see, he had a desk, which was filled with bottles and sheets of paper. Ichigo thought he saw a lamp, but it was just a tequila bottle.

Ichigo looked around, to find book shelves filled with books and magazines.

Ichigo didn't really want to know what kind of magazines they where.

He looked over to the lump of sheets on the bed

Was that Grimmjow or just his washed clothes stacked up?

Ichigo looked closer and took another step.

Well, washing doesn't have feet.. or snore.

Ichigo walked closer, with precaution. He didn't want to wake up Grimmjow, but he was awfully tired. Maybe Ichigo could just slip into Grimmjow's bed, without waking him. Though, there was one problem. He didn't know if Grimmjow was a light sleeper or not, which really set off alarms in Ichigos head.

What if Grimmjow thought he was an intruder and gave him a knock around the head?

Though Grimmjow looked like he could sleep through an earthquake.

Ichigo gulped. He'd have to risk it. Putting one foot onto Grimmjow's bed, Ichigo felt around. It wasn't squeaky or creaky, so that was a good sign.

Ichigo slowly lifted himself up and got down on his knees.

Comfy.

Ichigo was expecting springs to be hanging out of the bed, just like the couch, which made your ass hurt. Like the fuckin' school chairs.

He started to crawl, then laid down, propping up the spare pillow and laid his orange head to rest. Feeling fatigue pulling his eyelids down, he succumbed to sleep.

Grimmjow felt something move. As if something was on his bed, Grimmjow rolled not even an inch, to find something on his bed. It wasn't his clothes.. this was warm and moving. Grimmjow opened an eye and saw a crumpled up school uniform, clinging to something.. Grimmjow looked up and saw bright orange hair.

He was sleeping so close to the Berry.

Grimmjow smirked softly and slipped his arm around Ichigo's waist and brought him closer, Ichigo was like a long, moody heat pack. Grimmjow felt like an ice cube compared to Ichigo's heat radiated from his skin.

Grimmjow closed his eye again, moving his face and leaning it on the Berry's neck. He could smell strawberries and spice, which reflected his personality.

Sweet to look at, but will give you the shits.

Grimmjow smirked and slipped into a deep slumber.

This was better then sleeping next to a loose girl or crack whore.

**A/N: Hello, Hello! I'm back! **

**Well I didn't go anywhere.. But I have to say, if you're a pirate of the internet or the high seas, listen to Alestorm! I highly recommend it. **

**Oh, what would I know, they say. **

**Anywhore, sorry about the wait, and I love you people, you and your reviews make me happy! **

**Seeya next chapter,**

**Tigglywiggly =^.^= **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm back from hibernating!**

Grimmjow smirked and slipped into a deep slumber.

This was better then sleeping next to a loose girl or crack whore.

Ichigo groaned and started to fidget. Something was pinning him down around his waist. It felt like an arm or something.

Whatever it was, it was _pissing_ Ichigo off.

But.. It was kinda made him feel safe.. as if someone threw a protective blanket over him, which was heavy, bone crushing and sitting mostly, on his hip.

Ichigo couldn't help it. This organ crushing object was going to have to move, if Ichigo wanted to keep his liver and kidney. Slowly opening his eyes Ichigo cringed at the bright light coming in from the window.

The fuckin' sun was rising. Ichigo groaned and looked down his chest to a tanned arm. Which was around his hips..

That connected to Grimmjow's body.

Grimmjow's arm was holding him in place.

Ichigo felt his heartbeat pick up.

Why was Grimmjow sleeping close?

It wasn't exactly a small bed.

Was Grimmjow trying to kill him?

Grimmjow's arm is on your hip Ichigo, not your neck. _Idiot._

That wasn't the only thing he felt.

Something else was poking into his back.

Ichigo prayed to God it wasn't what he thought it was. Whatever it was was sitting between his legs and was warm.. _and.._ quite big. Ichigo would never admit it to anyone.

The fact he just thought his friend/enemy/he didn't know anymore, had a massive boner, which he enjoyed sitting between his legs..

He must have been missing Shiro. That was the reason. He was missing Shiro too much and he wanted Shiro. Now he had to convince himself that was the reason.

Ichigo sighed and realised, shaking his head, while running a hand through his messy orange locks.

He was pitching a tent as well.

Out of all _places_. It had to be Grimmjow's apartment.

In Grimmjow's _bed_,

Right fuckin' _next_ to Grimmjow.

Was he going to do anything about it? No fucking way in hell.

Ichigo shifted his legs and froze, as he heard a small muffled husky moan come from the Adonis beside him. Ichigo went bright red and pulled away.

He'd just made friction on Grimmjow's boner.

Grimmjow just moaned out..quite manly too.

And Ichigo was even more harder now.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. That prick next to him could make him feel like mush, just by giving off one..fucking..moan.

He was with Shiro and he didn't like Grimmjow.

No way.

Grimmjow was a fucking prick.

Grimmjow was an arse.

Grimmjow was a bully with a sun kissed tan, chiseled chest and muscular all round..

_FUCK._

Stupid hormones!

Ichigo groaned out and buried his face in his hands. His hard on wasn't going to go away now.

He'd might as well start to get ready for school, since 'little' Ichigo wasn't letting him fall back into a comfy sleep.

With a long annoyed groan, Grimmjow felt the cold sheets next to him, where a certain Berry, should have been.

Why did he feel like he was stabbed in the chest?

He didn't care if Kurosaki was out of his arms and left him with cold sheets around him.

Nope, he didn't care.

No way.

._.Maybe_ he did.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his unruly blue locks, as he looked up to the roof. His roof was riddled with cracks and paint stripping off. It was Nel's apartment, so she could go and do something about it. Sitting up, Grimmjow looked around.

He gazed to his alarm clock and groaned a long pitiful groan.

It was 6:50AM

His room was a fuckin' pig sty.

What if Ichigo saw it? Well no shit Grimmjow, how the fuck do you think he got into your room?

Grimmjow wasn't exactly awake. Thought, he might as well get up and see what the annoying, whiny orange haired brat was up too. Probably snuck out and made a run for it while he could.

That wouldn't surprise Grimmjow.

Planting his feet onto the wooden floor boards, with a soft creak, Grimmjow stood and stretched, until he felt a satisfying '_pop_' from his spine and neck.

Grimmjow slowly walked over to his closet, ripping it open and pulling his school shirt out.

Another day of bullshit.

Grimmjow threw it on, as it clung to him, looking like a prune. All crumpled and crinkled, holding on for dear life.

Grimmjow yawned and grabbed his deodorant can, spraying his shirt, more like showering in it. After running a hand through his hair, since he thought that was acceptable and would pass as a hair brush, he pulled open his door and headed to the bathroom.

Grimmjow finally got his ass up at _7:30AM_.

Ichigo had been waiting as he hogged the bathroom for nearly half an hour, after hearing Grimmjow's foot steps, he thought that the chance of using the bathroom where gone.

Grimmjow looks like a walking zombie at school, so why the fuck is he in the bathroom for so long?

Ichigo drummed his fingers on the kitchen bench. He'd been up since 6AM. The morning wasn't exactly the greatest, because Yuzu wasn't around to cook him breakfast, which he always looked forward to, and he wouldn't have lunch.

He would have to see what Grimmjow had in his cupboards.

Reaching up and opening one of the cupboard doors, Ichigo peeked in on his tippy toes. He wasn't exactly that tall, which always had its disadvantages. Ichigo dared to look in closer to the dark cupboard.

Bread.

And..._beer. _

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed the bread, slamming the cupboard door.

Looks like it was just bread for lunch.

Ichigo peered into the bag and nearly gagged.

The bread.. was _moldy._

Ichigo looked away and breathed deeply. From what he just seen, it put Ichigo off bread, and lunch. Leaning up to put it back, Ichigo peered into the cupboard again, hoping that the cupboard fairy came and put _edible_ food into Grimmjow's cupboard. After stuffing the bread back in, Ichigo went to the next cupboard door and pulled it open.

Nothing.

Ichigo sighed and pulled at his hair frustratedly. How the fuck did Grimmjow eat?

Giving up, Ichigo sat down and rubbed his eyes. He was hungry, in an apartment with an asshole of a guy, in a shabby neighborhood.

All he wanted was Yuzu's special fried rice or bacon and eggs. Is that too much to ask?

Ichigo stood up and started to pull open cupboards and search through them.

Just something edible!

Ichigo groaned out, defeated.

It was official, Grimmjow didn't eat.

And he takes forever in the bathroom.

Grimmjow gasped and groaned to himself as he stroked his member. He hadn't forgotten about the throbbing _downstairs_ and had to do something about it, before it got to the painfully hard stage.

So here Grimmjow was, in his bathroom, pants to his ankle, jacking it off, with Ichigo in his apartment. Grimmjow breathed heavily as he started to do long, lengthy strokes of his weeping member. He couldn't remember the last time he was so hard. Though his dream felt so real..

He couldn't remember much, but he was getting the blowjob of his life, then he looked down to orange hair..

Grimmjow gulped and stroked harder.

The orange haired had tits..

Grimmjow, think of tits and pussy.

Big tits and a tight pussy..

Grimmjow huffed and leaned his head on the tiled wall.

Nothing..

Grimmjow was now thinking of Ichigo bobbing along down there as Grimmjow held his orange locks through his fingertips, making him take more in..

Grimmjow couldn't take anymore, as he seed squirted out into bathtub. Grimmjow was seeing black spots as he tried not to cry out in ecstasy.

"I..Ichigo.." Grimmjow muttered to himself and panted as he slowly come down from his high.

Grimmjow snapped back into reality and started to clean himself with his small tissue box on the floor beside him.

He'd just came so bad to Ichigo.

Ichigo was practically in the next room.

Grimmjow prayed to God.

He _hoped_ Ichigo never heard him.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the wait, everything was thrown at me from all angles. Literally, I had exams thrown at myself, a kitten and whatever else. But here I am, with a big thankyou to the people who follow this story, review or just read and move on. You make me happy. *Thumbs up!* **

**And by the way, I decided to put in a break. I tried last time, but it never showed up, the bastards.**

**(( P.S: 200+ Reviews woooop! )) **

Ichigo looked up to Mayuri as he slammed his ruler down on Starrk's desk for the eighth time that lesson. The berry looked over and examined the half awake teen. Did that kid ever sleep at home?

I mean, sure, Mayuri's class _was_ boring, but Ichigo could handle it, not sleeping the lesson away with hearing damage by the end of it.

Ichigo would rather keep his hearing.

The strawberry glanced out of the window, out to the football fields and athletics track._ Fuck_. No-one was out there doing anything exciting to watch. Just fucking high jump. Boring shit, all of the class out there sucked, as usual. This school had _nothing_ good to offer.

Though, he'd rather be doing sport, then sitting in this shitty class room with a weird-ass science teacher and his assistant, who all the guys talk about fucking her senseless at lunch. All that typical horny 'I'll fuck anything that moves' teen.

As if they could even, because they'll pin dicks anyway.

Though, the assistant, Nemu, was a quiet, petite woman who stood at the front of the class and nodded to Mayuri's lectures, with her hair in the same plate every day. As if she was some fuckin' _robot_ or some cheap black market slave.

Ichigo wouldn't be surprised. Looking down, Ichigo noticed someones elbow just stretched out onto his desk, pushing his pencil case and textbook out of the way roughly, causing some of the pages to dog ear.

What the fuck?

Then he remembered. _Grimmjow_ was sitting next to him, frankly, falling asleep, slumped over with his hand holding up his head.

Ichigo didn't want hearing damage, so he tried to shake the blue haired brute awake.

Sure _Ichigo_, why don't you just shake him so he stays awake, who knows? You might get a slap or punch to the mouth while your at it.

Ichigo's thoughts dripped with sarcasm. _Typical._

Ichigo gave up as the teal haired idiot didn't respond.

As the class slowly progressed, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder about this morning. Grimmjow was in the bathroom a long, long time. When he came out he was all distant and snappy.

Ichigo felt heat rise to his cheeks.

Fucking thoughts!

No way, that fucking meat-head was not doing that. He was probably flexing and kissing himself through the mirror, thinking how hot he was and how he makes bitches cry from their pussies. Like some typical asshole would do.

Ichigo looked over to the daydreaming brute. He could imagine Grimmjow to have some sort of smug look upon his face if he read his thoughts.

_Asshole!_

oooooOooooo

Grimmjow groaned inwardly, looking to the clock. Does this fucking crazy ever shut up with his theories and what not? He didn't want to know want frogs do when they grow legs and shit. Or how there's people, or apparently they're fuckin' invisible or some bullshit, going around takin' souls or some shit from the dead, so some monsters won't turn them into something that eats other souls.

Load'a shit.

Why the fuck is he a teacher? Because these theories where _fucked_ up. How much was he taking to trip that bad?

Jesus, this fuck head was going to drop dead during one of his 'lectures.' More like 'I'm tripping balls, so sit through my class while I talk shit and my assistant will agree with me because she's fucked out of her brain.'

Grimmjow rested his head on his arm. He was so not in the mood for this shit. But he didn't want to do a Starrk and fall asleep.

He did have a good sleep last night, but it was the fact ' Balls over there was waffling so much shit, it was tiring.

He was dribbling shit like a gay guy with diarrhea. Is if on that cue, Ichigo turned his head, looking at Grimmjow, then back to his work.

Grimmjow bursted out laughing, with his lip curled and started to laugh manically.

This scared the shit out of Ichigo and most of the other class mates, with some flinching and turning back to the work faster then bullseye.

But this also made Mayuri snap his head to the noise and rush over, cutting off his lecture, with a mixed sigh from some students also.

"What is the meaning of this foolishness Jeagerjaques!" Mayuri boomed and his eyes dropped into a slit. Ichigo looked up to him and flinched, turning back to his work.

Shit that was the most fuckin' weirdest glare he'd ever seen. It was like fuckin' looking into a man's eyes who would brutally murder you and skin you like a fuckin butcher.

Grimmjow was rowing up shit creek, fast.

oooooOooooo

"Get out of my class Jeagerjaques! _Now_." Mayuri pointed to the slightly ajar door.

Grimmjow couldn't help it. His thoughts where too funny. If Ichigo found out.. his head would be fuckin' throbbing from a good beating.

Grimmjow got up and smirked at Mayuri. That creepy fuckin' scientist and his weird ass clothing. What the fuck is with that head piece. He looked like some fuckin' out of era Egyptian cock-sucker. With the class looking at Grimmjow to make a move, Nnoitra started to cackle, his trademark cackle from the back of the class, standing up, with his head nearly hitting the low roof. Fuck he forgot Nnoi was a tall prick. Shoving his boy toy off him, some kid named Shinji, with a gay ass haircut and tight _revolting_ clothing, Nnoitra walked towards him.

Grimmjow grinned. That crazy mother fucker.

"Heya Grimm, ya comin' ta shins' party on fri'? I heard dere was gonna be all them hot bitches an' shit." Nnoitra spoke casually, ignoring the fact Mayuri was curling his fingers as if he was going to dissect them right there and then.

Some class mates tried not to drop their jaws, one of them being Ichigo. Mayuri, after Kenpatchi, of course, was a stick in the ass when it came to punishment. It was torture. Apparently they had to clean out the back storage room for a week, with one kid getting stuck in the fuckin' cool room. Mayuri found him and apparently shaved some of his skin off. Maybe it was a upper class joke, but that scared the shit out of the younger year, which of course, was Ichigo's fucking year group.

Apparently Nnoitra and Grimmjow could not give two shits.

Mayuri started to shake and huffed.

"..Nnoitra and Grimmjow. _GET_. _OUT_. _NOW_!"

Mayuri spat out, pointing to the door violently, with his longer finger nail gesturing them out.

Ichigo chuckled softly when the two casually walked out, talking to each other, as if they didn't have a care in the world.

oooooOooooo

Ichigo sat with Shinji after the whole science order on the bleachers overlooking the boys playing rugby league during the lunch break.

He hadn't seen Grimmjow or Nnoitra ever since, but he didn't really care.

He started to get to know Shinji, though he turned out to be a nice guy, but his fashion style was ridiculous.

He was so open about everything also..

Which Ichigo was the complete opposite.

"Ichi, ya wit Grimm, yeah? how's ta sex?" Shinji out of the blue.

Ichigo nearly gagged on his sandwich, pulling it away, coughing from sheer embarrassment.

Where the fuck did that come from!

"Wha! i'm not even friends with the fuckin' brute! Let alone fucking him!" Ichigo hid his face in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Shinji cackled. Fucking hell, it sounded like Nnoitra but like a child's version. But even more fuckin' weird.

"Nah Ichi, Grimm would be fuckin ya!" Shinji yelled out, still laughing, showing his piano teeth in the process.

Ichigo got up and ran away in shame. He didn't want to deal with this loud mouth blonde.

Ichigo ran down the bleacher stairs and bolted behind them.

Somewhere to hide..

Somewhere to hide..

Wait, there was a toilet block near the bleachers, which was always empty.

As Ichigo approached it, he surveyed the area. No sign of the piano mouthed boy toy. He sighed in relief as he walked into the block..

No one was in here, from what he could see.

Ichigo looked around, going over and sitting on one of the benches in the dressing room, as he sighed out again.

This room was full of dust and pretty dark. Probably because they cut all the power to it.

Ichigo flinched when footsteps where heard coming his way.

Fuck!

Ichigo looked around for any places he could hide. Yes, he was chickening out. Getting up, Ichigo nearly shat a brick when he felt a hand on his arm, gripping it, quite hard.

As Ichigo turned around he was greeted with a warm pair of lips against his.

**A/N: Okay, I have to clear something up. I write all my work on my Mac. I noticed after going back over my stories there was parts written like this: **

**_Hereisanexampleandyeah. _I purposely didn't mean to do that. It actually had all spaces through it and my Mac is a piece of work and did that, so I apologize. Also, I try to make it long, but I don't have any focus and my detailing sucks. **

**Seeya next chapter!**

**TigglyWiggly =^.^= **


	28. Chapter 28

As Ichigo turned around he was greeted with a warm pair of lips against his.

oooooOooooo

Grimmjow trudged along with his lanky piano-teethed friend, Nnoi. Mayuri had just finished screaming at the two, after disrupting his class. Not that Grimmjow cared anyway, he was glad Nnoi got involved. Frankly, he didn't even want to be in the science class at the first place. Running his hand through his messy teal locks of untamed hair, he couldn't help sigh to himself.

He couldn't get a certain_ Berry_ off his mind.

It was frustrating him to the point of _finding_ Ichigo, since it was now break, and just pinning him to a wall and _telling_ him how he felt and if Ichigo was up to it.

But it was a stupid idea. Ichigo would say_ no_, they would fight and Grimmjow would end up doing something ridiculously stupid. As usual. He wanted to feel the Berry's skin, in a loving way. Not when he felt it as he struck a punch at the kids face.

Fuckin' hell. He sounded like a poof.

"Oi, ya Grimm. What'cha got on ya mind?"

Grimmjow was sucked out of his train of thought and back to reality. Where was this conversation with Nnoi heading? He fuckin hoped it wasn't where he thought it was going.

"...What?"

"Ya 'eard me. Ya quiet 'n ya look like ya lost. Like a 'lil puppy!"

Nnoitra cracked a piano-toothed smile, letting out a classic cackle. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and felt his lips turn to a frown. He didn't look like that, did he? Grimmjow inwardly sighed and shot a glare at the taller figure.

"Woah, watch it Grimm, I'm only tryin' da help, ya know? 'ya look like shit."

This was Nnoitra's turn to give Grimmjow a playful punch in the shoulder. Grimmjow winced. It didn't even feel like a playful punch. More of a 'tell me right now' punch. Grimmjow dug his hands into his pockets.

"You better keep ya big mouth shut about it." Grimmjow threatened and walked over to the bench on the far part of the oval. The only people who came here where bludgers, over horny classmates and smokers. None of the teachers even walked past the area, so it was perfect. Grimmjow sat down on the graffiti infested seat and watched the other school goers play a game of rugby and soccer. With the occasional yell at each other and if one of other games where disrupted. He couldn't help but just stare. Just to ignore the fact the Nnoitra was now sitting next to him and annoying him to no end. Hounding him to spill why he was looking like a 'lost puppy'. He was planning to not tell Nnoi. Not anyone. He wouldn't tell Nel. She would have stalked Ich-_Kurosaki _and tried to befriend him. He didn't want Kurosaki getting the impression that he used Nel. Grimmjow closed his eyes and breathed out heavily, trying to calm the nerves inside him. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

He hated it.

"Ello? Grimm..ya 'dere? Earth ta Grimmy-chan!" Nnoitra cackled once more, with Grimmjow opening his eyes slowly to Nnoitra, in close range to his face waving his lanky fingers, back and forth. "Ya not sleepin' are ya?"

"Fuck off Nnoi." Grimmjow blankly replied and brushed the piano-teeth's scrawny fingers away from his face, looking away and back into the distance.

"Come on Grimm. Ya gotta spill 'ta beans." Nnoitra paused, putting his skeletal fingers to his chin, trying to do an impersonation of a 'thinker'. "I reakon you like 'dat Kurosaki kiddo..Ya act all _strange_ around 'im. Ya not even ya normal self. Not 'ven now." He gazed at his teal haired friend and waited for an answer.

Grimmjow hated the fact that Nnoitra read him like a book. Over and over. Like a Mills & Boon. A creepy Mills & Boon. A kinky novel, that someone knew every word to.

"_Fuck_ you." Grimmjow spat out and crossed his arms. He saw the lanky figure lean on the back of the seat, tracing his fingers over the initials carved into it.

"Ya know, it ain't that hard 'ta tell 'im." Nnoitra looked to his finger and wiped it onto his uniform, as it was caked with dirt and soil.

"It's disgusting." Grimmjow watched the grass beneath his feet. He felt movement on the seat and looked over.

Bad mistake.

Grimmjow could taste the copper liquid in his mouth starting to seep in from the fist connecting to his jaw. Grimmjow could help but feel his face snap to the side and start to throb from the impact.

One of his best mates just punched him.

_Straight_ in the jaw.

"Grimm. I'm there for ya, but don't cha' fuckin' _dare_ say that it's disgustin'. I've been with Shin' for nearly a year and ya probably haven' even _noticed_ that. Ya too busy bashin' that Kurosaki kid. I don' go aroun' bashin' Shin, becaus' I _like _'im. Pull ya_ head_ in, Grimm."

Nnoitra never raised his voice at him in a harsh way, _ever_. Grimmjow could feel the guilt slowly spreading through his veins. Something else was there. Another emotion. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ya too stup'd to understan' that Kurosaki is givin' ya a chance. Do ya think he just miraculously appear'd at ya _door_? He came and asked me, you fuckin' dimwit. So ya will go over 'dere and ya will tell him whatcha feel about him, if ya got the fuckin' balls, ya pussy."

Grimmjow felt a click in his mind. It was _fear_. Fear that Kurosaki would reject him. Fear that Kurosaki would hurt him. No. _Ichigo _would hurt him. He hadn't given him much time, right?

Grimmjow's mind was racing. He didn't know. He would go and risk it, or wait and risk it. Risk the fact that Ichigo would be in a better relationship, besides that one with that _white_ haired_ fuck_.

"Now go. Get ya ass movin'. Go see Shin. He was last wit' Kurosaki. He eats at 'ta bleachers, near that empty toilet block, ya?" Nnoitra stood up and punched him in the arm, this time, a bit less painful. "Go get 'ta Berry."

Grimmjow grinned for the first time in a while. It was a _genuine_ one.

oooooOooooo

Ichigo gasped and felt his lips tingle at the touch. What was going on? He was hiding from Shinji and his big, _over-the-top_ mouth, now he was laying on the changing room benches with his shirt unbuttoned and _Shiro_ working his tongue in his mouth. Pulling away from the messy kiss, Ichigo panted. He hadn't been kissed like that in a while.

"Ichi.. ya miss'd ma call last night..you know I don't like it when you don't answer.." Shiro trailed off as he assaulted Ichigo's warm neck with sloppy and slow kisses. Ichigo squirmed under Shiro's hold. He'd pinned down Ichigo's wrists, with an iron grip. Ichigo didn't want this. He was at school, dammit!

"S-Shiro..stop.. I don't want it!" Ichigo muttered softly, as the pale figure stopped in his tracks and moved him self to be eye to eye with Ichigo. His yellow eyes shining with harmful intent. Ichigo looked away. He didn't want to look at them. "What, Ichigo? Could ya.._repeat.._ that?" Ichigo found Shiro's iron grip from his wrists to his neck in a matter of seconds, squeezing the oxygen slowly out of his lungs. Ichigo started to panic. He was going to die or at least fall unconscious from his _Boyfriend_. In all honesty, he didn't know what to call him now.

"I do! I do! I was lying to make you.." Ichigo paused and gulped as much saliva he could, with his mouth drying up in fright. Think. Think of something he'll believe. "..be rough with me. Treat me rougher.." Ichigo softly proclaimed and felt the tension released off his neck, with Shiro grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Ichigo sighed inwardly in relief. He now dreamed that Shiro would now get off him and understand, not doing anything else. "Ichi..I couldn't imagine.. ya like.." Shiro trailed off and ran his index finger down the frightened Berry's chest. "That kinda..stuff..Sa, call me Master...ya.. Master.. I'd like that.." Ichigo gulped and watched as the pale figure started to grind his jeans against his own school pants, trying to get off on the friction. "Ya know, that..gets me goin', Ichi." Ichigo cringed softly. He just wanted Shiro off him.

Ichigo breathed heavily and watched the whole situation pan out. He tried to stay quiet, but he really couldn't help but let a shallow gasp out as the friction was too much. Then he felt the sharp sting to his cheek as Shiro slapped him.

"I _said_, call me master." His tone. It was_ threatening_. It was seeping with _danger_ and Ichigo absorbed it like a sponge, as he started to feel fear slowly spreading though him. Coursing through his veins.

"M-Master.." Ichigo breathed out and felt his member slip out of his boxers, into the air, dripping with pre-cum. His body was a traitor.

He could feel Shiro grinning in delight. His grin was menacing. As if he was a lion watching its prey slowly slip into death, right before its eyes.

"Do you want Master to help you with that.." He felt shiro's cool finger run up his shaft. Ichigo couldn't help but bite his lip as he shivered in delight. "..slave?"

Ichigo felt himself trying to buck his hips into the touch. His body was going against him and he hated it.

"Y-Yes..M-Master.." Ichigo worthlessly breathed out.

oooooOooooo

Grimmjow looked around and found himself talking to the annoying blonde haired horny-on-the-go, by the name of Shinji. The little fag sat on the bleachers with his legs crossed like a girl, with his tight jeans showing all of his body's detail. Grimmjow wanted to rench in disgust.

"Have you seen Ichigo, or not?" All the blonde did was talk about fucking Nnoi, and how he would be moaning like a whore, it was _so_ good, apparently. He didn't care! He wanted to see the Berry, and tell him how he felt. But his nerves where slowly chewing at his actions, which made Grimmjow felt like he was having a melt down inside.

"Oh babe, i've seen Ichi, but ma _god_, Nnoi and his coc-" Grimmjow cut him off. He'd had enough of this blonde bimbo's shit. "Shinji, where the fuck did he go. I don't care about the fact your fucking my friend." Shinji looked offended and looked away, curling his fringe behind his ear. "Fuck off then. He went into the empty block after I said that you would be fucking him." He replied with a small huff and Grimmjow thanked God the blonde had finally shut up. With haste Grimmjow left and walked up the small hill towards the empty toilet block. His heart started to pound.

What would he say?

How would he keep Ichigo's attention?

Would Ichigo see him and run?

Grimmjow ruffled his hand through his hair. This was it. He was going to do it properly and then he'll see what goes from there. Looking back to the blonde, he saw Nnoitra there and with his arms around the blonde's petite waist, as the blonde leaned back onto the lanky figure's chest.

Could Ichigo be like that to him?

Grimmjow clenched and unclenched his fists, as he walked up to the empty toilet block. Peeking in, he saw no sign of anyone and slipped into the building. As Grimmjow peeked around, he caught something moving in the corner of his eye. As Grimmjow turned, he saw a familiar Berry. His hands in another familiar figure's white hair as he bobbed up and down, with Ichigo crying out in moans and small groans.

Grimmjow felt his world slowly disintegrate.

oooooOooooo

**A/N: And a happy 2013 to all my readers! Update soon. **

**Reviews are loves! And thanks to all of my reviews. I would name the list, but its so darn long. (That's what she said, I know.) **

**Until Next Chapter;**

**TigglyWiggly=^.^=**


	29. Chapter 29

Grimmjow clenched and unclenched his fists, as he walked up to the empty toilet block. Peeking in, he saw no sign of anyone and slipped into the building. As Grimmjow peeked around, he caught something moving in the corner of his eye. As Grimmjow turned, he saw a familiar Berry. His hands in another familiar figure's white hair as he bobbed up and down, with Ichigo crying out in moans and small groans.

Grimmjow felt his world slowly disintegrate.

oooooOooooo

A week later and Grimmjow couldn't get that image out of his head. That white haired bastard had has grubby hands all over Kurosaki. Not to mention his mouth as well.

And there was Grimmjow.

Under covers and blankets in his room, cowering like a puppy that was hiding from his owner after doing something wrong.

Nel came and went, shouting and trying to get Grimmjow off his ass, but that never worked. That shit hole of a school called each day he wasn't there, but he frankly did not give a flying fuck.

He'd basically said good-bye to his chances of actually getting an education.

Aizen wouldn't be happy.

_Shit. _

Grimmjow opened his eyes.

It was a fuckin' Friday and he still hadn't moved from his bed.

How fuckin' pathetic was that.

Now someone was knocking at his door.

They can fuck off. He wasn't in the mood for other people.

Standing and stretching out, the feline father walked out of his room and grunted. His apartment was looking like shit. His school bag was thrown across the floor and his sheet work scattered around and it didn't help that half of it looked like Wolverine had attacked his text books in a frenzy.

Sitting down on his couch, avoiding the springs hanging out of it, he couldn't help but feel _really _hungry.

Maybe because he hadn't gotten up for _days_.

After finally finding some decent pieces of bread, that weren't that moldy or stale, Grimmjow had sat down and thrown together a poorly made sandwich, which consisted of jam and cream cheese he had found at the back of the fridge.

If this didn't give him a bad case of food poisoning, he didn't know what would then.

oooooOooooo

Ichigo had a fairly good week. After Shiro seeing him last week, everything had been a breeze. No Grimmjow to torture him, even though he hadn't done anything bad in a while.

Speaking of Grimmjow, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder where the blue haired prick had run off to. He didn't want to ask around, because that would raise the suspicion of his little group, that Kurosaki, the one that Grimmjow loved to prey on, was asking where his torturer was. Sure, because he was apparently the biggest masochist. Gotta love the pain of black eyes and bruises! What a turn on!

_Psh. _

Being sarcastic wasn't one of Ichigo's good points in life.

Shiro was probably the opposite, since he loves giving his partner a beating. Not in _that_ reference, giving them a slap around, you sickos. Also he was the one for giving love bites and hickeys, which didn't go away for weeks.

This was why Ichigo was currently wearing a scarf.

The purple blotch on his skin that creeped up his neck didn't help that it was summer and here he was looking like a hipster that couldn't tell the difference between each season.

"..Mother fucker.." Ichigo breathed out and looked down to his desk.

"Was that input to the class discussion, Ichigo?" Ichigo flinched and looked up, with Mayuri watching him, no, more like glaring at him.

"...No sir.." Ichigo sighed out and put his head down on the table. He couldn't remember what they were learning about. He just wanted to go to sleep.

oooooOooooo

'.._I_ _get_ _up_ _around_ _seven_

_Get_ _outta_ _bed_ _around_ _nine_

_And_ _I_ _don't_ _worry_ _about_ _nothin_' _no_

_Cause_ _worryin's_ _a_ _waste_ _of_ _my_..._time_

_The_ _show_ _usually_ _starts_ _around_ _seven_

_We_ _go_ _on_ _stage_ _around_ _nine_

_Get_ _on_ _the_ _bus_ _about_ _eleven_

_Sippin_' _a_ _drink_ _and_ _feelin_' _fine_

_We_ _been_ _dancin_' _with_

_Mr_. _Brownstone_

_He's_ _been_ _knockin_'

_He_ _won't_ _leave_ _me_ _alone_..'

"Argh, who the fuck is callin' me!" Slamming his hand over his phone, Grimmjow put it to his ear after answering. "What."

"Grimmjow, I'd refrain from answering the phone in that tone, especially to me." A cold stern voice replied, completely washing dread over Grimmjow's body.

"F-Father..sorry, I thought it was Nnoitra.. how can I help you?" Grimmjow felt his saliva dry up in his mouth. He was going to cop a beating from him..

"Now, wasn't that hard. I require to see you. I have been notified about your absences from your schooling." Grimmjow froze. Fuck!

"..Uhh..well..I haven't..been so well.." Grimmjow was tripping over his own fuckin' tongue!

"Nonsense. You will not lie to me. I will be seeing you tomorrow and you will be on your best behaviour, or I will make you go to school wearing casts, _Grimmjow_." The way he said his name. Felt like a cold dagger slowly running it's course across your neck. "You have had to do that, didn't you? You're lucky I didn't rip your arm off, after you pulled that little stunt."

Grimmjow tried to swallow back his fear. Of course he couldn't forget that day. The day he stood up to his own Father.

"..I'll be there..just give me a time and place.." Grimmjow mentally cringed and wrote down the details, before hanging up.

oooooOooooo

Ichigo felt the sun beat down on his face. He just wanted to get home and strip out of his uniform.

This heat can go and kiss his ass.

After making his way into his room, trying not to collapse on the floor, Ichigo found himself laying in his bed, thinking of a certain blue haired brute.

Argh, this blue haired dick head had been in his head, messing with his fantasies.

All he could picture was the gay hating asshole giving him head..

Not that 'little Ichigo' minded, but big Ichigo did!

He was with Shiro, not that..that.. He couldn't think of anymore insults.

"..Bastard.." He growled out and sighed, rolling over and looking out his bed side window.

Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered, a bit confused about the number, since it came up as _private_.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? You applied for the mail hand position at the Arrancar Industries, a number of weeks ago."

Ichigo grinned. This was the first person to actually call him back for a job interview. "Yes!..uhh..yes, that was me." Ichigo sighed mentally. He sounded like a fucktard who was over eager.

"I would like a meeting with you at the Arrancar main office building, tomorrow. I will personally call your school and inform them of your lateness. It will be a duo interview, so expect another person there."

Right. He was going to kick the other's ass. He needed a job. He wasn't going to rely on Goat face all his life.

"I will be there. Could I have a name?"

"How rude of me. I am Aizen Sosuke, the industry owner. I look forward to seeing you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The other line went dead.

Aizen Sosuke.

He sounded like a nice guy.

oooooOooooo

**A/N: Hello! Another update for my lovely readers. Hope you enjoy. Last month and a bit have been so busy! **

**Lyrics belong to Guns 'N Roses, . I don't own them, so don't sue me! I'm just a sweet innocent fan! :D **

**Anywhore, see you next update!**

**PS: I know, my grammar sucks camel dicks. I proofread this so much and still the little bastards get away. **

**TigglyWiggly =^.^= **


	30. Chapter 30

"I will be there. Could I have a name?"

"How rude of me. I am Aizen Sosuke, the industry owner. I look forward to seeing you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The other line went dead.

Aizen Sosuke.

He sounded like a nice guy.

oooooOooooo

Grimmjow watched the clock, as it ruthlessly ticked away on the office wall.

He was late to his group interview, at his father's business. You wonder why he was living in a scummy apartment?

His father was to blame, by cutting him out of his will and receiving _any _money. Just because he did some cones at Nnoi's. Come on, it was perfectly fine. Except his face after Aizen got his hands on him..well, _fists. _

Now he was sitting on some fancy black leather chair.

_Tsk. _He could never afford this shit, even the suit he was wearing. He was lucky enough that Nel's man, Gin, was reluctant enough to spare him a suit. Quite a tight dress shirt though. Hopefully, he wouldn't have a blow out as he sat down in there. Didn't want to knock some poor bloke out because a button flew off his shirt and got him in the forehead. _Maybe_, if it did, it would hit his father. Grimmjow smiled a predatory grin at the thought. He would pay so much to see that.

oooooOooooo

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It wasn't the seat making him uncomfortable, it was the man in front of him. This, Aizen dude, he was a scary mother fucker.

"I apologize for the wait. It seems that my son is running late." Aizen spoke calmly, as he flicked through what looked to be a resume. Ichigo nodded and fidgeted with the sleeves of his dress shirt. He borrowed a suit from his goat faced father, since he'd never worn or owned one before. So Ichigo went for the simple red tie and black suit with a white dress shirt. With his wild orange hair being its unruly self, it naturally sat how ever it wanted to.

Ichigo couldn't help but flinch as Aizen stood and went to the door, opening it and looking out.

Was Aizen's son there?

Was he as creepy as Aizen?

Ichigo sniggered to himself and looked around the room. It was quite elegant and really something. Ichigo felt the urge to leave because it was so fancy. He felt under dressed in this god damn room.

Hearing small murmurs, Aizen walked back into the room, with the other in tow.

"Excuse us for the rudeness, but my _son _had to be spoken to briefly." Aizen addressed, as he sat back down. Crossing his leg over his other, he raised a hand out in the direction of his son.

"Mr. Kurosaki, my son, Grimmjow."

Ichigo whipped his head around and widened his eyes.

No way.

No _fuckin' _way!

oooooOooooo

Grimmjow stood near the door, not making another move. He was pissed off.

His father was such a prick to him. He had the balls to go to him and threaten him. At his own fuckin' work. Of course Grimmjow couldn't do fuck all about it.

Now Kurosaki was sitting in that room also. He should feel better that he was sitting there, with his vibrant orange hair, but Grimmjow was fucking angry.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, nice to meet ya." Grimmjow spat out and trudged over and plopped into his seat.

After feeling the fiery glare fro his father rush over him, Aizen turned to Ichigo.

"Yet again, I apologize for my son's behaviour. He has seemed to have gotten out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. Now, Mr. Kurosaki, may I call you Ichigo?" Aizen paused, with Ichigo feeling obliged to nod, "Good. Now Ichigo, it seems that you and my son go to the same high school. Is that correct?"

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow and back to Aizen. He really saw no similarities between the two. Aizen was more uptight and calm. Grimmjow was the complete opposite.

"Uhh..yeah we do." Ichigo stumbled out and cursed inwardly. He felt like a simpleton who would choke on his own tongue.

"Interesting. Do you know each other?"

This was Grimmjow's turn to answer, since Aizen was giving him a sideward glance.

"Yeah we do, so stop the small talk and hurry up."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow in disbelief. Aizen tensed up and leaned back in his chair. He looked as if he was going to smash his pen into his palm and spill ink everywhere.

Ichigo didn't want to be there when that happened.

"Well, Ichigo, I have looked over your resume and I am willing to hire you. _But_, you are to work with my son in the mail room. You will start work tomorrow, after your schooling. Grimmjow, stay, I wish to talk to you. Ichigo" Aizen stood and placed his hand out, with Ichigo shaking it quickly, wanting to get away from the awkward tension. "Thankyou for your time and I hope you enjoy the company and what it has to offer."

"Thank you for hiring me, Mr. Sosuke." Ichigo softly spoke out and left the room. He couldn't help but feel the intense glare from the bluenette as the door closed.

oooooOooooo

Grimmjow was internally licking his lips. Kurosaki really knew how to dress well. Well, it wouldn't matter when all of his clothes were off on the floor, with the Berry jumping up and down on his dick. As he roamed his hands over his chest moaning out his nam-

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his father. What did he want now?

He was ruining his vivid fantasies of the man who was just sitting in this room.

"I am disappointed with your attitude. I thought that our last meeting would have slapped some sense into you."

Aizen watched intently, as he slipped off his glasses, folding them and sitting them in their small case. Grimmjow watched as his father stood and walked closer.

Here we go.

"You think you can run this little reality of yours, _Grimmjow_?" Aizen snapped, with his voice dropping to a harsh whisper. "Do you think I killed your _mother_ for you to be an arrogant little _fuck_?"

Grimmjow snarled and stood up, facing his father, who was only inches shorter then him.

"You told me that mother was alive and out of the country!" Grimmjow could feel that his temper was rising. His voice was certainly raising, as he cringed at how loud he was.

"Well, _Grimmjow_, we all have our skeletons in the closet." Aizen cooly remarked. It was as if he had no remorse for killing his mother in cold blood.

Grimmjow was blind with fury. He must have blacked out for a space of a few minutes, because he found himself outside of the building.

Ichigo was standing there. He was just standing there. No one else around besides the occasional person walking past. Grabbing the Berry's sleeve, Grimmjow dragged him down the road.

oooooOooooo

"W-Wha.. What the fuck Grimmjow!" Ichigo exclaimed, half running after him, so his damn suit wouldn't tear. What the fuck was this idiot's problem?

Grimmjow was getting faster and Ichigo was starting to wish that the sleeve just tore off.

"Grimmjow! Let go!" Ichigo yelled out, getting odd stares from people he was dragged was dragging him into some neighborhood. He had no idea where he was going. It worried Ichigo like fuck. Grimmjow wasn't answering him. Now he was getting dragged down some alleyway.

Holy fucking Christ. Grimmjow was going to kill him.

Ichigo panicked and thought the worst. Grimmjow was going to murder him because he was forced to work with him. Ichigo silently said quick prayers, as Grimmjow stopped dragging him and rammed him into the wall. Ichigo was trying to magically float through the brick wall. The alleyway only had one exit.

_Grimmjow_ was blocking it. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when two hands slammed next to his head. Daring to look at the blue haired beast in front of him, Grimmjow looked like he had escaped a loony bin and stole the suit. This crazed look in his eye and he was breathing heavily, like an animal.

"G-Grimm.." Ichigo breathed out slowly, afraid he might provoke him.

Grimmjow was leaning closer and closer to the frightened berry who was pinned to the wall. Ichigo couldn't help but quicken his breathing. This was where Grimmjow would strangle him, then dump him in a dumpster and leave. Closing his eyes, Ichigo tried to imagine a better place. He wasn't in an alleyway, with an animalistic man leaning over him breathing on his face. This feral man wasn't cupping his cheek. Ichigo snapped his eyes open, just as Grimmjow leaned in and closed the gap between the two. Gasping in shock, Grimmjow slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, using the advantage. Grimmjow was kissing him and the dominance was washing over Ichigo.

Ichigo was too caught up in the moment. His body was a traitor, his tongue was currently fighting for dominance with the intruder, with Grimmjow obviously winning that. Flinching at the sudden contact, Ichigo felt a hand between his legs, cupping his _fuckin' _dick through his dress pants. As if that was bad. Grimmjow, the sneaky bastard was rolling his palm against his groin and was trying to make him moan.

It worked. Ichigo was moaning into Grimmjow's mouth as he Grimmjow had to try and contain himself from slipping his hand into Ichigo's pants, or at least from fucking the Berry senseless in that Alleyway there and then.

"G-Grimm.." Ichigo panted out softly, Grimmjow barely hearing the poor Berry. Though, that didn't really help to the aching of his dick pushed against his pants, wanting out. Grimmjow almost whined like an animal, wanting to make friction to at least stop it from aching. Pulling away from Ichigo's tasty lips, he could see the thin line of saliva still connected to the Berry's mouth. His lips were starting to bruise from the rough treatment and contact.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want." Grimmjow bit at shell of Ichigo's, whispering breathlessly into. His lust was more overpowering then his command. Ichigo gasped at the biting and leaned into the touch, whispering back.

"I want you."

Ichigo breathed out and moved one of his hands into a tight fist.

"Tofuck off."

Swinging his fist, he could feel the crack as his fist connected with Grimmjow's jaw, getting him completely off guard. Shuffling back and holding his now bright red jaw, Grimmjow looked up and scowled.

Ichigo had run off and he was alone.

oooooOooooo

**A/N: Until next time! **

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**TigglyWiggly =^.^= **


	31. Chapter 31

Ichigo had run off and he was alone.

oooooOooooo

Few months had passed like a breeze. The mail room job was fairly easy and good pay. Ichigo wasn't complaining, much. Only annoying thing was the actual delivering part. Cocky business men always sniggering as he would come along and dump their mail on their desks. Ichigo had to restrain himself from flipping them off. Smug bastards.

It was currently lunch break on a Sunday afternoon. Ichigo had sat down in the small lunch room, ready to take a bite of his ham and cheese sandwich, when the blue haired bastard stormed in. Ichigo regretted looking up, because he was facing the eye of the blue storm.

"Did you fuckin' take my lunch Ichigo!" Grimmjow bellowed out. It was more a statement then an actual question. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Grimmjow, check the fridge." Ichigo sighed out apathetically. He was sick of this stupid routine.

Every week this would happen. Grimmjow would complain that someone had taken his lunch, when an hour earlier he had eaten it, or left it in his bag. Did he have fucking goldfish memory or something?

"You're lucky Ichi, or I woulda killed ya." Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes as he felt Grimmjow sit next to him. Why was Grimmjow even sitting with him?

Wasn't he feeling awkward about the fact that he was trying to cup Ichigo's dick a few months ago?

Yes, Ichigo was still confused about that day.

oooooOooooo

_A_ _few_ _months_ _back_

Ichigo ran.

Oh boy, did he fucking run.

He felt so fucking dirty. Like a cheap tramp who just got paid with filthy money.

He did feel somewhat giddy about throwing a clean straight punch at Grimmjow, but that was slowly washed over by feeling violated by the blue haired bastard.

Violated..that was such a foreign word. Now it was scaring him just thinking about it.

What if Grimmjow didn't stop? That thought scared Ichigo.

Grimmjow had him pinned, like a small animal staring into the eyes of death.

Oh the nerve.

The fucking _nerve_.

Pulling open the front door, Ichigo ran through straight to his room. He wanted to be alone. He could still feel that prick's fingers ghosting over his crouch.

After stripping off his clothes and throwing them to the floor, Ichigo slid into bed, curling up in the covers. He didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed any time soon.

oooooOooooo

_Present_ _day_

"-Are you even listenin' Berry?" Grimmjow huffed and crossed his leg. Kurosaki had been zoned out for a while, which was kinda worrying him. Watching Ichigo shake his head and look over, Grimmjow couldn't help but feel curious. What was the Berry thinking?

"Ichi, what were ya thinkin'? You looked pretty worked up" Grimmjow bit into his sandwich, after finding it half eaten in his bag. He swore he put it in the fridge when he got to work.

"Fuck off, I don't want to talk about it." Grimmjow raised his eyebrows. Kurosaki was acting pretty hostile about it. "Well Berry, you're acting real feral, so what's up?"

"Grimmjow, piss off." Grimmjow cracked a wild grin. This was the fire he'd missed from the Berry. Ichigo was slowly turning bright red, his cheeks puffing out, as he turned and looked at him. Them fiery almond eyes. "Nah, Ichi tell me why you're havin' a sook."

"I'm not fucking sooking! Would you like to be pinned up against the wall and be..fuckin' _violated_!"

Grimmjow didn't think his eyebrows could rise any higher on his head. He wasn't expecting that. Not at all. Did he really make Ichigo think that?

Well, no shit Grimmjow. Ichigo is looking fucking _furious._

He needed to play it cool. Something that'll make him calm down. Grimmjow paused. Was he turning into a fuckin' pansy? He used to love making Ichigo all worked up. The Berry had the best reactions. All violent and hostile. Yelling and swearing. He swore he felt his dick twitch in his pants. Getting a boner right in front of the Berry. What a sick fuck Grimmjow was.

"Teh. Violated. I'll show you violated, _Berry_." Grimmjow stood up from the worker's couch. The little voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to stop, but Grimmjow's blood supply had already went south, thinking about the red head.

He didn't like that deep feral tone that Grimmjow had used. Oh hell fuckin' no he didn't. Ichigo got up and stepped the fuck did he just say? Did he want a fucking punch in the face again? Sick bastard.

"Fuck off Grimmjow you slimy dirtbag." Ichigo couldn't really think of anything else to say. He was trying not to yell and beat the living shit out of Grimmjow. Also, he wanted to keep his job.

"I'll fuck off all over your face, Berry" Grimmjow couldn't help but grin widely at Ichigo's face as he said it. He was really turning into a berry. "..now stop whining about everything. Wow, I fucking gave you something you liked..where's my thanks?"

Ichigo felt his restraint crack under pressure.

"Thanks? _Thanks_? You want a fucking thankyou? You should be thanking me for not going to the cops about your sorry fucking ass! Then your father would have found out and you would be even more of a disappointment to him, if that's even possible!"

Didn't that just throw another log on the fire of hatred. Grimmjow could feel the fire on his face from it. Just the mentioning of his father caught up to him. He even went limp in the southern area. That didn't stop Ichigo though.

"Yes, Grimmjow, I see the way he looks at you. You're a fucking failure! All you do is sit around and drink! Get the fuck over yourself, your ego is smothering everyone, you fucking _cunt_!"

Ichigo breathed out as his eyes widened. He _never _called someone that. Shit, he felt really bad looking at Grimmjow. That blue giant just sat down and gazed at the floor. He wasn't saying anything!

He probably wasn't going to say anything. After standing, Ichigo headed for the door. Grasping the door handle, he stopped for a brief second.

"...You know _nothing_." Ichigo just caught the words that rolled off Grimmjow's tongue. His voice was so faint, whispering like a mouse. Ichigo cocked his head around to look at Grimmjow. He was hunched over on the lounge, just looking at his hands, flexing them into it got worse.

"You know fucking nothing! Get the fuck away from me, _Kurosaki_."

His piecing blue eyes stood out from his unruly teal hair. If looks could kill. Ichigo would have died. Fuck, he felt so bad at the moment. Guilt was eating at him. Shit, he felt fucking terrible. They were finally starting to get along, now thanks to his stupid fucking big mouth, he fucked up. After walking out of the room, Ichigo walked down the hallway. He felt like absolute shit.

With tears brimming in his eyes, Ichigo couldn't help but feel like he was the cunt.

**A/N: Finally killed and roasted the plot bunnies!**

**Had so much trouble trying to think of an actual ending to this story. It seems like it's not really going anywhere.. but don't you worry, it will pick up in the next couple of chapters before the finale of this story.**

**Reviews are appreciated**

**Until next time, **

**Tigglywiggly =^.^= **


End file.
